Super Ron
by VRWC
Summary: Things change, Ron and Kim move into college as Ron discovers something about himself and gains a new ally.  Meanwhile Kim is drawn unwittingly towards a new enemy.
1. Unexpected Discoveries

SuperRon

Disclaimer: The LSAT was owned, but sadly enough I still do not own Kim Possible, or any of the other various copyrighted things I may reference in this story.

Chapter One: Unexpected Discoveries

**Eastern Colorado – Late 1980's**

The late night sky was crystal clear, a crescent moon dipped towards the western horizon and millions upon millions of crystalline points marked a universe full of stars sweeping across the wide expanses of the plain many miles from civilization. In fact, were it not for the young couple driving along the dark solitary road it could be mistaken that mankind had never ventured into this corner of the world.

The young couple in question was not important, at least not yet they weren't, for their part in our story hadn't quite arrived yet as they made their way towards the city they planned on making their new life in. The man of the couple was an actuary, and his company had offered him a new position in the city he and his new wife were driving towards.

Speaking of his wife, she had agreed to the move after turning down a slightly higher paying job in Norway, ordinarily she would have had no problem making more money than her husband and he would have been quite fine with it as well. But she had heard some odd things about Norway, and having once tried some of the cuisine, namely meat pies, she had politely inquired if there were any other positions open and as if fate itself wanted to bring them to the spot they were driving to at that very moment, one was open in the same town her husband had just been offered a position in.

The young lady rolled down the window of the small moving van and stuck her head out to get a better view of the sky. "Look dear," she said with a small note of wonder in her voice, "there are so many stars out here, it's like you can see into forever."

Taking his attention partly off the road briefly, the man looked up through the window and commented, "the moon sure is brighter too once you get away from all the cities. I wonder how the view will look once we get to Middleton."

"Oh shush," his wife chided him, "everything will be fine." Then with a gasp she said, "Look at that star twinkle, it's so bright."

The star in question was so bright her husband had no trouble deciding which of the many candidates his wife was talking about, "are you sure that's a star?" he asked "I thought only something like Venus could get that bright."

"You can only see Venus in the evening and morning," his wife said absently her attention still on the star, "it's getting even brighter, maybe we're seeing a supernova. Wouldn't that be exciting, I don't think one's been visible to the naked eye for a few centuries now."

"That's not a nova," the young man said as he slowed the van, "it's getting bigger too, and fast. I think that's a meteor."

Before his wife could say anything, the star sprouted a red halo and a dull rumbling began to grow in the van. Bringing the van to a halt, the young couple watched in awe as the glowing object sped towards the Earth in a halo of fire. Its crashing to the surface was easy to spot because of the trail of fire it left along the ground and the plume of dirt that started rising from where the meteor lay, blotting out a swath of stars.

Getting out of the van the couple slowly walked towards the bright red glow coming from just beyond the first hill bordering the road. As they crested the hill they both gasped in shock, it wasn't a meteor that had crashed, it was a craft of some sort.

"What… what is that?" the young man breathed out.

"It looks like something from one of your old science fiction books." His wife was scarcely louder.

The man was about to say something but the craft began to hiss and disappeared in a cloud of steam. The couple took several steps back, ready to run back to the van at the first sign of danger. The craft was shrouded in steam for almost 20 seconds before it began to clear, even before they could see the ship itself both the man and woman thought they could hear a baby's wails.

As the steam cleared enough to see in the dim light the woman's eyes widened with shock and she ran towards the craft shouting, "There's a baby in there!"

Her husband was right behind her as she scooped the wailing infant up in her arms and started rocking the child in an effort to calm him down. "What happened to him?" She asked with rage boiling in her voice, "who could do something like this to a baby?"

"I don't know," the man said as he walked up and looked inside the craft, "but whoever they are they left a note." He looked at the metal plaque hastily affixed to the side of the Spartan interior of the craft, it was covered in symbols he thought must be letters or words but he had never seen anything that even began to resemble them. Reaching out to touch the plaque he grabbed his hand back as the metal begin to shift as soon as his hand made contact with it.

_To whomever finds this craft and our son, greetings._

_I am Cel, an assistant to JorEl of Krypton, and by the time this craft reaches you with its cargo I will be long dead. It is my greatest hope that you have found my son alive and well along with this message, regrettably he does not yet have a name, but children are not named till their first week has passed and our planet is dying around us as I write this. I beg of you who finds this to look after my son as if he were your own, if possible let him grow thinking he is your own that he might have as normal a life as possible. I say this because though I had hoped to fill this craft with a history of our people and culture I am pressed for time to scribe this message to you. Should he ever find out who he truly is, a son of Krypton, the only advice I can give you is to tell him to seek out KalEl, JorEl I know is building a ship like this, but he has compiled a history of our people to accompany his son. There is so much more I would like to say that will never be said, the time is at hand when I must send my son into the unknown to save his life but before I die you who find this have my eternal thanks and you my son have my eternal love. Goodbye._

"This little boy is an… an…" the woman held the child out at arms length to look at him, "I just can't believe it, he looks so normal. Blonde hair, brown eyes, he could pass for our own, especially in a new town."

"Dear, what are you doing?" The young woman asked as her husband walked around the craft inspecting it.

"Well," he said walking towards her, "we're going to need to make sure this house we're moving into has a big basement if we're going to hide something like this. Oh, and what do you think about Ronald for a name, I don't think there's anyone with that name on either side of the family."

**Secret Lair – Present Day**

"Alright, first mission of the new school year." Ron Stoppable said to his best friend as they landed on the roof of Dr. Drakken's latest secret lair.

"Yeah," Kim pulled off her helmet shaking her hair loose, "but you didn't have to come on this one Ron. I mean it's just Drakken's run of the mill death ray and it's not every day you turn 18."

"And today is not your day KP," Ron said as he retrieved Rufus from his pocket to open the inner lock on the grate that would be their way in, "but it is mine and I think there's nothing wrong with spending the day with my best friend doing what we do best."

"Thanks Rufus," Kim pulled open the grate. Sliding down into the air vents she shouted up at Ron, "well birthday boy, when we get back we'll spend your day doing something a little more fun. We can hit Bueno Nacho before heading back to your house for the party."

"Sounds good," Ron dropped behind her silently, "say would it be a good idea to invite Drakken and Shego to my party, I mean we do spend enough time with them that I'd almost feel bad if they missed out."

"Ron!" Kim laughed as she dropped from the vent into a hallway.

"What?" Ron said lightly dropping behind her.

"You'd better be keeping that funny man routine hidden," Kim joked as they walked through the lair, "otherwise you'll have every girl in the high school trying to get you for senior prom."

"Don't worry Kim," Ron said just as jovially, "the Ronster reserves the funny man routine for best friends only."

"Glad to hear it," Kim said in mock seriousness, "otherwise I'd be worried that Bonnie might try to take you to prooooooooooooo…!"

Before Kim could get the last word out the section of floor they were walking over dropped out from under them leaving the teen heroes and naked mole rat plummeting down a vertical shaft. With smooth metal surfaces and a straight fall the trio was soon falling at speeds that could be quite painful on landing.

Ron threw his legs and arms out and felt the jolt as his limbs slammed into the walls of the shaft slowing him down. To his horror he watched as Kim tried the same thing, but her slightly smaller form couldn't quite reach the walls and she and Rufus continued falling. "Kim!" he shouted as he watched his best friend slam into the ground, it was only with mild relief he saw Rufus land on the redhead. But when the naked mole rat looked up and gave him a thumbs up to show that Kim was only unconscious he felt nearly faint with relief.

And then as he heard Drakken and Shego's voices Ron's anger boiled over and he felt something, he didn't know what, snap inside of him.

"Ah ha!" Drakken shouted in joy, "My trap worked perfectly!"

"I'm impressed Dr. D." Shego said much more levelly, "but where's the buffoon?"

"Who cares," Drakken scoffed, "Kim Possible is laid before us, now if you would eliminate this pest."

"With pleasure," Ron was sure he only imagined it, but he could have sworn that as Shego spoke he heard the scuff of her boots on the floor as she sprung towards Kim.

It was moot point to the blonde as he had already dropped from his perch as Drakken finished his speech. Landing he saw Shego in midair, her hand already lit up ready to do Kim in once and for all. Just as Ron thought he was going to be too late everything seemed to go into slow motion, he looked and he could see the beginnings of looks of surprise frozen on Drakken and Shego's faces.

Calmly moving forward with everyone else in what seemed like a state of suspended animation he grabbed Shego's outstretched hand. Curiously enough he felt no real heat from the plasma surrounding the villainess' hand. Deciding not to reflect on that, Ron whipped Shego around like he meant to whip her back the way she came. But instead of simply flinging her he stepped forward into a spin, still holding Shego by the hand so she was spun around with him. Completing the spin Ron threw Shego with as much strength as he could muster into the control panel for the death ray at the other end of the room.

And then the world returned to normal, Drakken whipped his head to the exploding panel even as the look of surprise at Ron's appearance finally finished forming on his face. "Nooo!" The mad scientist shouted as his latest plan for global domination exploded in his face. Turning towards the villain, Ron moved and the world seemed to freeze again, running over to the console he grabbed the unconscious Shego and a length of thick wiring. Taking the two back over to Drakken he stood Shego up against the mad scientist and quickly tied them together with the cord before sitting them down.

"Whaaa?" Ron could only laugh as Dr. Drakken tried to figure out how he had gotten tied up when he hadn't yet even processed how Shego had been beaten. Walking back over to Kim he noticed Rufus standing next to his best friend wide eyed in amazement at what he had just seen.

"Yeah," Ron nervously rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not exactly sure what that was but I'm still me."

Rufus stared at him for a few seconds before running up his leg to take his normal spot in Ron's pocket. Naked mole rat once again in place Ron knelt next to Kim and started gently prodding her trying to wake her but not hurt her since the redhead would quite likely be rather sore from the fall she had just endured.

"Mmmmmmm" was the first thing Kim got out as her eyes fluttered open.

"You ok KP?" Ron helped Kim slowly stand up.

"Yeah," Kim rubbed her head, "but what happened? How'd you… wow I'm impressed Ron."

Deciding to change the subject Ron said, "As much as I appreciate the praise, my stomach is telling me it would much rather have a grande sized Naco, mind calling us a ride?"

"Well I guess it's your stomach's birthday too." Kim smiled as she pulled the Kimmunicator from her pocket.

**Stoppable House**

Ron closed the door chuckling as the last guests left his party. He and Kim got back to his house to discover that Kim, Felix, and Monique had told a few people about his birthday, who had told a few more people, who had told yet a few more, and so on. Of course his parents had found out about this and decided that the additional guests should surprise him. Something Kim had taken great joy in, using the Kimmunicator to capture his face at the moment everyone jumped out.

The best moment though had been when Tara dragged none other than Bonnie up to him to wish him a happy birthday. The look on the brunettes face would have been more than enough of a present but then Tara had decided that since it was his 18th birthday he deserved a real mans gift, or since they weren't dating a quick peck on the lips. And when Kim later decided the same thing he came to the conclusion that 18 was a very good year in a man's life.

Walking over to where his parents were lounging on the couch Ron stopped and stood nervously before them. "Mom, dad," he said, "can we talk?"

His parents looked at each other and then with a sigh his father stood up and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Son," his voice was grave, "I know that today you're a man in the eyes of God and the church, and Kim and Tara are both very beautiful women but the Scriptures says …"

"No! No!" Ron was bright red as he cut his father off, "it's not like that, well at least not yet. But something happened today, when Kim and I were on our mission. I just wanted to know if you or mom can do… things."

"What do you mean Ron?" His mom stood up and shared a knowing look with his dad.

"You know," Ron tried to sound conversational, "move at super-speeds, be stronger than any person should be, be able to hear things that should be way too quiet, those sorts of things."

Sharing another look his parents started walking towards the basement. "Follow us," his dad said over his shoulder, "I suppose it's time we showed you something."

Silently following his parents down into the basement Ron watched as his dad pulled aside old boxes, Ron had always wondered why his parents kept those boxes, they'd had them since moving to Middleton just after he was born. The answer was not what he had expected, behind the boxes was something that looked like what Mr. Dr. P would doodle down in his daydreams.

"Mom, Dad," Ron gaped at the space ship, "what on Earth is this?"

"It's not from Earth," his dad said, "and well… neither are you. Your mother and I had hoped we'd never have to have this conversation but I suppose there's one last thing you need to see."

His mom reached into the craft and pulled out some sort of metal plaque, "this is as much as we know. Your father and I hope you'll understand that we didn't want to say anything when we didn't know much ourselves."

Ron's eyes widened as he read the message, he wasn't even human. But how could he find this KalEl, he didn't think someone would run around with a name like that.

"We did some looking," she went on, "just in case this day ever came. KalEl goes by another name, one you're actually pretty familiar with, Superman. And even though we can't help you find him there is someone who he talks to and I bet he could, his name is Clark Kent, he's a reporter for the Daily Planet."

AN: For the record, yes I have been dead. But after brutal combat with the LSAT and a bout of Senioritis I am back to once more be the scrappy fighter writing in the face of convention, though I'm not sure what convention is in this case but I'm still fighting it. I think though I'll only enter battle once every week on this story at least for now. College has a terrible habit of giving you work and I kind of need to finish that before I can write, but if time permits I'll go for twice a week, for now though think of this as another reason to love Fridays. Ciao till next Friday good people out there.


	2. Things Change

SuperRon

Disclaimer: Some day I will own Kim Possible and everything else, but till that day I own none of it and today is not that day.

Public Service Announcement: Falling down stairs sucks!

Chapter Two: Things Change

**Middleton High School**

It had been a week since Ron had found out about who he really was, and all his attempts to find out about KalEl had proven to be utterly futile. His parents had recommended again that he get a hold of Clark Kent and see if he could put Ron in touch with Superman, but Superman had never told anyone his secret identity and Ron saw no reason to tell anyone he didn't have to.

Still though he was at the end what he could do on his own. Sure he could ask Wade, but Wade would want to know why, and with an IQ of 210 Ron was sure that Wade would figure out in short order about Ron's little secret. Not to mention that then Kim would know and he didn't want her feeling redundant on missions when he could simply move so fast that even Shego couldn't hope to keep up with him.

And if what he'd managed to dig up was true being super fast wasn't all, Ron was plenty smart enough to know that as things stood he was by and large invincible to anything any of the villains he and Kim faced could throw at him. A not so small part of him really wanted to see the look on Monkey Fist's face when he realized his Monkey Kung Fu was not only sick and wrong, but also completely useless.

"Hey Ron!" He turned and caught a glimpse of a blonde head he knew to be Tara.

"Hey!" he managed to get out before she disappeared around a corner. Try as he might, Ron couldn't help but swagger a little bit. It was certainly a boost to his ego to think that a cute blonde like Tara might like him. And that she was single once more was only icing on that rather tasty cake.

Walking down halls he typically would have never set foot in, not because the people there were less than savory, that dubious honor was reserved for D-Hall, he just never had any classes in this wing. Well other than that Home-Ec class, but after he'd been made school chef he'd stopped going there, and when the health department had shut that down Barkin had just given up on the class.

Finally getting to the newspaper offices, Ron turned the knob trying to see if he could just walk in. The door was unlocked, so Ron simply let himself into the room. Quietly walking around the room Ron looked for anyone he could ask for help, but it seemed that the offices were all empty. Though offices wasn't the right term he decided, more like cubicles with some makeshift doors.

"Hello?" Ron finally decided to give up being polite and interrupt anyone who was working. No one answered, "Hello?" he tried again hoping that whoever was in the room simply hadn't heard him. Again though no one answered, "great," Ron muttered. Just when he had finally decided to ask for help with his predicament there was no one there to help him, a small part of him wondered just who he had killed in a past life to deserve this kind of irony.

Ron started poking around the various cubicles, maybe just maybe someone he knew worked on the paper. He'd like to think that he'd know what classes and activities his friends did but he'd hate to think that he could have done this with no questions rather than the interrogation he'd endure from someone he didn't know. Sadly though as he went through the 6th of the 8 cubicles in the room he had yet to encounter any names that were familiar to him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ron whipped around to see none other than Bonnie Rockwaller glaring at him, hands on her hips, and a cup of starbucks in her hand.

"Bonnie?" Ron said, "What am I doing here, what are you doing here?"

"I work here," Bonnie started walking towards him, "which you don't. Which by the way brings us back to my question of what are you doing here?"

She walked over to what would have been the last cubicle Ron had meant to look into, it was slightly bigger than the rest and had a small sign taped to the door that read "editor." Bonnie set her coffee down on her small desk and then walked back out to stand in front of and glare at Ron.

"You still haven't answered my question." She tossed her hair over her shoulder in a rather imperious manner.

"I needed to talk to someone on the newspaper staff," Ron stammered out, "but still you work on the newspaper?" As she added a scowl to her glare he went on, "It's just that I can't exactly see you as the reporter type, it's not a really 'popular' thing."

"I'd think you of all people wouldn't think about doing something just because it's popular," Bonnie sighed "well come into my office I guess, at least such as it is."

"Huh?" Ron was surprised by Bonnie's abrupt change of the subject to say the least.

Spinning around Bonnie planted her hands on her hips and fixed her gaze on him again, "Well you said you needed to talk to someone on the newspaper staff, and I'm on the newspaper staff so talk to me."

"I need to get in touch with someone," Ron followed her into the office, "and I think you, well the paper, but I guess that means you, well I think you can help me with that."

"Okay," Bonnie said flatly, "now I know that even you're not stupid enough to realize that if you need to call someone you have a cell phone. But if you really need to get a hold of someone why don't you just ask Kim, I'm sure little Ms. Perfect could get anyone to come up to her on bended knee."

Ron decided to rather pointedly ignore the barb Bonnie made at Kim and just answer her question. "Well there's nothing wrong with my wanting to do something on my own is there?" Then not being able to resist he added, "And besides, I'd think you'd jump at Kim not being around."

Bonnie laughed, somewhat bitterly, "Why do you think I joined the newspaper in the first place? Kim is only a part of the newspaper when you two make the headlines, other than that it's my Kim free part of the day."

"Wait," Ron said, "why are you being so nice to me? I mean shouldn't even talking to me drag you like 5 notches down the food chain?"

Bonnie sat down behind the desk and motioned for him to take a seat on a stack of boxes that he supposed doubled as her chair whenever she had visitors to her humble abode. "Look," she said in a remarkably kind voice, "things change, the simple fact that you're a senior means that even if you're on the bottom of our food chain you're still above most everyone in the school."

"Thanks I guess," Ron wasn't quite sure what to make of her rather backhanded compliment, "but I've never really cared about the food chain, I mean once we get to college it doesn't matter."

"You know with that attitude you'd make a pretty good reporter." Bonnie paused and looked absorbed in thought before speaking again, "Actually you'd make a pretty good reporter period, why didn't you ever join the paper?"

"Me?" Ron asked incredulously, "I'm not reporter material, I mean I'm not nosey, or opinionated, or all in your face to get a story, or…" he noticed Bonnie had a far too neutral look on her face for his tastes, "but all those things are good on you, you make them work."

Rather than rip into him Bonnie just smiled, not her normal half smirk half smile, but a full smile. Adding to Ron's confusion the only thing she said was "Why thank you."

Ron gaped at her, muscles still tensed to adopt a defensive posture when the inevitable reaming out came. But it never came, Ron slowly relaxed his arms and haltingly said, "Um, you're welcome?"

Bonnie's smile took on a bit of a smirk but when she laughed it still sounded like genuine amusement rather than joy at someone else's misery. "You'd make a great reporter," she said, "you just named off three of the most important things in journalism having never taken a day of classes about it in your life. I'll help you get in contact with whoever it is you need to talk to if you do two things for me. One I want a newspaper article about your and Kim's next mission, and two I want to go along when you meet them. Now tell me, who is it you need me to get in touch with?"

"Clark Kent." Ron said simply.

"Clark Kent?" Bonnie asked as though she hadn't quite believed what she'd heard, "As in the Clark Kent of the Daily Planet who covers Superman?"

"Yeah," Ron said, "are there any other Clark Kents I should know about?"

"No," Bonnie scribbled some stuff down on a notepad that Ron couldn't read, "it's just now I really wanna come along to that meeting, anything that has you wanting to meet a reporter like that must be good."

"Bonnie," Ron made sure to keep his tone firm, "I know we're not good, well we're not even friends period. But could you please keep this under some serious wraps, like don't tell anyone about it. Even Kim doesn't know about any of this if you're wondering how serious I am."

"Alright then," Bonnie's teasing attitude had been replaced by seriousness, "I'll call you when I set something up, it shouldn't take more than a week."

**Possible Residence**

"Kim!" Her mom called up the stairs, "Dinner!"

"Coming!" Kim put down the college offer she was reading over and throwing on her slippers made her way down the ladder from her room and then down the stairs and into the kitchen, her brothers were already at the table, her mother was tossing a salad, and her father was bent over pulling a pot roast out of the stove.

"Kimmie dear," he said standing up, "would you mind getting the milk out of the refrigerator?"

"Sure thing," Kim walked over to the fridge and pulled out the gallon sized jug of milk and then walked over to put it down on the table between the twins.

"So," her mom said as she put down the salad bowl and then took her own seat, "how was school today you three, Jim, Tim are you two enjoying high school?"

"Kim was right," Jim said around a mouthful of beef.

"Mr. Barkin is pure evil," Tim picked right up in their weird twin speak.

"It's only the second week of school," Jim took over again seamlessly.

"And we've already got a five page paper due." Tim finished morosely.

"You think this is bad Tweebs?" Kim pointed at them with her fork, "You haven't discovered the joys of 'extra homework,' or college."

"Still haven't figured out which of those offers to accept?" Her dad asked in sympathy.

"No," Kim rested her chin on the table, "Every government agency, department, organization, and all the private industries under the sun, and I think five over it, have offered me a full ride, internships over the summer, and a job waiting for me when I graduate."

"Well that's what happens when you're a world famous hero," her mom spoke in that comforting voice only she seemed to be able to pull off, "have you at least managed to narrow the field down?"

Kim pulled her head up enough to prop her arms on her elbows and rest her head in her hands, "Yeah I've got it down to five, the CIA, GJ, the NSA, Nakasumi Toys, and Luthorcorp."

Her dad set down his glass of milk and turned to Kim, "Any of those seem particularly nice to you?"

"Well," Kim put down her fork, "I don't know if it seems particularly nice, but the Luthorcorp offer certainly stands out."

"Oh?" Her mother motioned for her to continue when Kim didn't do so immediately.

"All the other ones seem kinda the same," Kim picked her fork back up and started playing with her food, "They're all like I said, full ride, work during the summer, and a job when I get out. I only picked the first four because they seemed like the ones where I could have the most fun or do the most good. Luthorcorp wants me to skip college entirely, come work right for them as a direct assistant to Lex Luthor himself, he even put together the offer personally. They'd have me tutored by the best teachers available in whatever courses I wanted till I had what amounted to a degree and then I'd just go from there."

"You should do it!" Tim interjected himself into the conversation.

"Yeah," Jim followed suit, "Luthorcorp has one of the best R&D departments anywhere, imagine the stuff you could play with."

"Jim, Tim," Her mom warned, "Kim is not going to decide where she wants to work just so she can play with toys." Then towards Kim in a much softer voice, "But Kim that does sound like a very interesting offer, why haven't you given it more thought?"

"It's just that Luthorcorp has been involved in some pretty shady stuff," Kim lowered her eyes, "I'd hate to think that I spent this much time fighting guys like Jack Hench only to end up across a negotiating table from him. But then I'm Kim Possible, I can do anything; so I'd like to think that if anyone could clean up Luthorcorp it's me."

"Well Kimmie," her dad cleaned the last bits of food off his plate, "whatever you decide to do we'll be behind you a hundred percent. So just do what you think is right, we can't ask any more of you than that."

Later that night Kim lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling and trying to decide just what she wanted to do with her life. Ron had gotten offers from several cooking schools and one from Bueno Nacho to pay for him to get an MBA and join them. That meant that for once in her life there was no guarantee she and her best friend would be just a walk away.

Rolling over Kim growled in frustration before crawling under her covers, she wouldn't figure this out tonight. That she didn't have to decide for several weeks yet made her slightly less concerned about that. Maybe tomorrow she'd talk to Ron and see what he thought about her working for each of her choices, just because they might not be joined at the hip come next fall didn't mean she wouldn't value his opinions just as much.

AN: So I wrote about 20 pages this week, sadly none of those were these. College it seems is not going down quietly. Still I present to you the second chapter of my story and the last real setup chapter. Things should start to move after this, even if I feel so slow only updating once a week but real life does demand it. I feel obligated to point out now that despite all appearances right now this will end up Ron/Bon. And if any of you have thought of cool names for simian artifacts but aren't going to use them, do please donate them to the "I need a cool simian artifact name but I can't think of one" foundation.


	3. Unforseen Confidant

SuperRon

Disclaimer: If I owned any of the various copyrighted things in this story I would not be a poor college student. I am a poor college student so therefore I don't own any of the various copyrighted things in this story.

Chapter Three: Unforeseen Confidant

**Middleton High School**

"There all done," Bonnie looked up to see Ron walk up to her desk and slap down a few sheets of paper.

"It's under a thousand words?" Bonnie picked the papers up and glanced up at them looking for anything glaringly wrong even though she didn't expect to find anything.

"Nine hundred and ninety two," Ron sounded rather smug to her ears, "one thousand with the byline."

Bonnie finished glazing over the article and started actually reading it, "Well we'll just see if it's a good nine hundred and ninety two words. I may think you have talent for this but as much as I hate to admit it I've been wrong before."

Ron stood there remarkably still and with no outward signs of nervousness as she read over his account of him and Kim had stopped some guy named Frugal Lucre from destroying the internet with a can of meat. From the way Ron had written it Bonnie thought this wasn't the first time that it had happened.

She finished reading the article and stared up at Ron, they stared at each other for almost an entire minute, eyes locked but neither breaking the other's gaze. Finally Bonnie slid the article back over, "That's pretty good, especially from someone who's never taken a journalism class in his entire life. Make a few mechanical corrections and I'll run it in the next paper."

"Thanks," Ron said surprised, "so not to sound pushy or anything but any luck getting a hold of Clark Kent?"

"Actually," Bonnie leaned back as much as was possible in a plastic chair, "I was going to call you about that just before you walked in the door with your article. I did indeed get a hold of Clark, how do you feel about dinner with him and his wife tomorrow at seven thirty?"

"Sounds good," Ron slid his article into his backpack before sitting on Bonnie's makeshift chair, "what time should I pick you up, or are you just going to drive yourself?"

Bonnie started twirling her pen between her fingers as she looked at him, "Well it's about a two hour drive to Metropolis, so just to plan that something's going to go wrong pick me up about a quarter past five. Oh and dress at least somewhat nice, this isn't just dropping in for Nacos and something to drink."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron scoffed, "I clean up better than you'd think Bonnie. I seem to remember you trying and failing rather miserably to find something wrong with my ensemble at prom last year. And yes I did just use a school word, I'm also less stupid than you'd like to think."

"Well well," Bonnie said, "you've been busy haven't you. Climbing the food chain and growing a backbone." Then adopting a sultry tone of voice, "what other surprises are you hiding from me Mr. Stoppable?"

"Wha?" Bonnie didn't bother to suppress her grin as Ron flushed red and stuttered.

"You've gotten better," Bonnie laughed, "but you're nowhere near as good as I am. Still though, even if I can't wrap my head around what Tara sees in you I guess the way you are now she could do worse."

Bonnie coyly hid her smile at the light blush that sprouted on Ron's cheeks. She also let herself admit that with the whole goofy ears thing the blush was a little cute, but no more than that. Tara had made it quite clear that she still had a crush on the blonde and even if Bonnie had had the same she wouldn't have made a move for that reason alone. But, she thought to herself, if Ron kept going like he was and he and Tara were to give it a go and break up, she might rethink that.

"So anything else?" Bonnie watched Ron fight down the blush with the hidden smile still on her face.

"I still wanna know if I can get you on staff, and I still want you to take beginning journalism next semester." Bonnie stopped twirling her pen and looked Ron right in the eyes.

"I dunno," Ron said, "I mean it was fun and all writing the article. But it's just that I've got a bunch of other things I could do and I'm not sure I wanna be a reporter for the rest of my life. And if you're such a reporter nut that you don't care about the food chain, why not talk to Kim about this?"

Bonnie felt her smile shift to a smirk as she rather gleefully said, "Because Kim wouldn't be as good as you at reporting. She couldn't write a story about anything because she'd be too busy trying to fix it."

"Hey," Ron said indignantly, "I might be the sidekick but I see a problem and I like to think I'll try to solve it."

Bonnie waved her hand dismissively, "You know your limits though, I think Kim really busy into that 'she can do anything' nonsense." At his incredulous look she went on, "I mean, if you were doing a story on world hunger you'd realize you can't fix it single handedly. Kim on the other hand wouldn't last fifteen minutes in this job, she'd try to fix everything at once and not even Superman can do that, so I don't see Kim doing it anytime soon."

"Well," Ron stood up, "I'll get that article back to you tomorrow morning. And we'll see about the other things, I've got awhile to figure out what I wanna do for the next thirty years."

"Alright then," Bonnie said, "just remember, tomorrow at a quarter past five, and please dress nice."

"Yeah yeah," Ron walked out of the newspaper room. He hadn't quite been able to believe how into reporting Bonnie was until he'd remembered that she had done ballet for 12 years. At least he hadn't had to use any of his powers to help Kim with Frugal Lucre, that could have made the article he'd had to write rather difficult since he didn't want to lie in it but he darn well couldn't tell Bonnie about his powers if he wasn't even sure it was a good idea to tell Kim.

Speaking of Kim, Ron saw his best friend standing in front of her locker holding an envelope. Ron figured it must be the reply from Luthorcorp, Kim had decided, after talking it over with him, that she should take the offer. Kim had had some worries about the bad PR Luthorcorp had gotten in the past, but Ron had convinced her that not only did the good she could do there outweigh that, but if anyone could fix the place it was her.

"Hey Kim," he waved to her as he walked up, "that the Luthorcorp response?"

"Yeah," Kim's voice was filled with something he didn't normally associate with the redhead, nervousness. "I know they offered me the position and the application was supposed to be a formality, but I don't know what if something went wrong, what if my grades aren't good enough, what if they don't like my resume, what if they found someone better, open it Ron I can't look!"

Ron just stared at Kim for several seconds before he broke down laughing, when he finally got himself back under control he put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax KP, you've got straight A's, letters of recommendation from the President of the United States, the Pope, and the Queen of England. There's no way you didn't get this."

He stuck his thumb into the gap between the adhesive and the envelope, sliding it along he tore open the top of the envelope. "Kim," he quirked an eyebrow, "I hope you don't have anything planned for early October."

"What?" Kim raised her head and Ron had to fight down another laugh at the look of confusion on her face.

"Well," he stretched the word a little bit, "it seems that Luthorcorp wants you too. And ol' Lex wants to sit down and have a talk with you in about a month to go over any questions and concerns you might have before you give a definite yes or no."

"Yes!" Kim pumped an arm in celebration of her victory. "Ron this is terrific, can you imagine how many people I'm going to get to help now? But," her face dropped, "I'm still not sure if I wanna take it."

"Kim," Ron said, "didn't we go over this before?" His voice took on the tone of someone repeating a well memorized fact, "Luthorcorp is one of the five biggest aid providers in the world. Only the UN and the US give more food and financial aid to third world countries. But I still wanna know why you didn't just take the UN's offer if your big thing is how many people you can help."

"I already told you that Ron," Kim's voice took on a lecturing tone, "the UN already distributes as much aid as it can. But if I get into Luthorcorp and clean the place up, they could bolt right by the UN and maybe even the US, I could single-handedly create the largest aid organization on the planet." Then her voice became sad again, "But I'm not sure if I wanna take it because I don't know where you're going to end up."

"Take it," Ron handed her the letter, "Bueno Nacho wants me to go to any of the top fifty business schools, Met U is in the top ten. Not to mention there are a lot of great cooking schools if I decide I wanna do that."

Kim started twiddling her thumbs, "But are you sure you'd want to pick where you go to college just because I'm going there?"

"Hey those are some darn good schools we're talking about here," Ron hoped he didn't sound too defensive, "Besides I can think of plenty worse reasons to pick a college."

"Thanks Ron," Kim gave him a friendly hug, "feel like heading to Bueno Nacho after school?"

"Of course KP," Ron's stomach growled, "Just as long as I live through this math test."

**Metropolis**

"Honestly," Bonnie reached up to fiddle with his tie, "did Kim teach you nothing about manners? I mean how difficult is it to do a tie, this isn't rocket science you know, I hope."

"My tie is just fine Bonnie," Ron brushed her hands away and tightened his tie, "men just happen to prefer not to wear these things like nooses. It's not rocket science you know; at least I hope you do."

Bonnie glared at him before sliding on her heels and getting out of his car, "you men are always going on about how bad ties are, just once I'd like to see you wear heels for a night. I don't think any man would ever complain about ties after that."

Ron just laughed as they started walking up the stairs from the parking garage to the high rise apartment lobby. "Well it's not like you had to get so dressed up for this, look at me, slacks and a tie. It says that I think this is important, but if it starts getting less formal then off goes the tie and I'm a lot more comfortable. You can't go around taking off your shoes like that."

Bonnie shot off a rather scathing look at him, "I'm beginning to find a new respect for Kim. I don't know how she put up with you for almost fifteen years, I'm ready to kill you here and now. And for the record I could take off my heels once we're sitting down, I just hate walking in these things."

Ron bit back a chuckle as they walked into the lobby, leaning over to Bonnie he whispered to her, "We can debate this to our hearts content on the way back, game faces on for now though. Wouldn't want the doorman throwing us out for being a couple of rowdy teenagers would we?"

Ron smiled to himself as he heard a sigh from Bonnie, the two made their way across the lobby to the elevators. Looking around Ron noticed that the Kents lived in a very upscale building, the floors were marble tile and a fountain covered in gold foil quietly spilled over several tiers into its bottom pool. As he looked at the people walking through the lobby he began to wish he'd worn a suit just to walk through the lobby, a look over at Bonnie and even knowing her as little as he did he could see similar thoughts on the brunette's face.

After standing awkwardly in front of the elevators watching people pass, the doors opened and an elderly couple exited and walked past them never breaking stride as they talked about the opera they were attending that night. Ron somehow got the sense that even though they never spared a glance for him or Bonnie that they had just been snobbed at.

They hurried into the elevator and Bonnie pushed the button for the 34th floor, they looked at each other before letting out a simultaneous sigh of relief. Looking at her Ron thought that when she wasn't trying to stare down her own nose at someone Bonnie looked far less menacing than her reputation announced.

As they passed the 10th floor Ron broke the silence, "So was it just me or did that lobby feel like it was drowning in culture?"

Bonnie giggled, an oddly cheerful sound from her, before saying "I don't know about drowning but I was definitely treading haughtiness. And since when did you get so witty?"

Ron affected a look of shock as the 25th floor went by. "Bonnie you wound me, I've always been a paragon of pith, an expert of eruditeness, a master of metaphor I've only been waiting three months to use that; took me a week to come up with it."

Bonnie just gave him a flat look as she said, "Forget I asked," then the elevator stopped and the doors opened, "here's our floor."

They reached the door and Ron knocked on it, then he turned to Bonnie and said, "Bonnie are we friends? I mean we're being nice to each other, we've spent a lot of time together over the last few days, I'm just not quite getting the simmering dislike thing anymore."

Bonnie turned to him and Ron could see the confusion in her eyes, but as she opened her mouth to say something the door opened and both of them turned to see their hosts.

Ron had rarely felt inadequate at 5'10, but looking up at Clark Kent was one of those times, the man cut a very imposing profile at over 6 feet. He looked over at Bonnie and Mrs. Kent looking at the others outfit, biting back a sigh at how he didn't get women Ron stuck out his hand for Mr. Kent to shake.

The two men exchanged a firm handshake as Ron turned his head to watch Bonnie and Mrs. Kent's faces develop warm looks as the two exchanged a hug and a warm greeting. Mr. Kent let go of his hand to lean down and hug Bonnie, "How are you doing Bonnie, it's not every day the editors granddaughter comes over for dinner."

"Great Mr. Kent," Bonnie said downright pleasantly, "and grandpa doesn't even know I'm in Metropolis." Then she turned and gestured at Ron, "This is Ron, he's the friend who needed to talk to you."

Ron could only gape at Bonnie, he didn't know Bonnie knew the Kents, or that her grandfather was the editor of the Daily Planet. He didn't think that Bonnie could do bashful, but as she looked over at him she somehow managed to. "Yeah," she said, "I might have forgotten to mention that. I suppose I could get you a wicked letter of recommendation for journalism school."

"I haven't even said yes to joining the staff, much less that I'm going to journalism school, Ron sulked. He was about to keep going but the he remembered their hosts and looked away from Bonnie to see the Kents smiling warmly at them. Bonnie followed his gaze and with a defensive tone asked, "What?"

Mrs. Kent chuckled as she said, "nothing." Then Ron and Bonnie were let into the apartment. Ron looked around, it was a rather spacious abode, the walls were lined with pictures of the two and numerous awards and other artifacts of the couple's globe-trotting adventures. "You two sure do get around don't you?" Ron whistled as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah, we do." Mr. Kent said jovially over his shoulder, "Even if what we're most famous for is right here in Metropolis." Then the four walked into the dining room, Ron and Bonnie took their seats while the Kents went into the kitchen and shortly returned with a neatly cut chicken breast and hot rolls, these went onto the table alongside the salad and several other side dishes already on the cozy dining table.

They sat down and started eating, pleasant chat filling the air. The Kents wanted to get caught up on Bonnie's life, as well as get to know Ron. Ron for his part only answered with half a mind to the task, the other was bent to just how he was going to pry Mr. Kent aside and get a meeting with Superman without giving away too much. Something Ron had just realized, much to his dismay, he hadn't given more than a moments thought to in the week leading up to his current predicament.

"Oh my God, Ron!" Bonnie's voice broke him out of his revere, he looked around before noticing that he had been sawing away at his thumb with a very sharp knife for God only knew how long, and there wasn't a mark to be seen. He very briefly noted that the Kents seemed to be suspicious more than surprised at seeing this. Bonnie though didn't seem to notice that he was uninjured, she was already dropping everything, including her own knife, and shoving her chair back to run over and inspect him.

Ron saw the knife plunging towards Bonnie's leg, where he knew a major artery ran, without a thought he felt everything slow down like it had in Drakken's lair. He shoved his own chair back, not noticing it flying into the back wall where it shattered. He covered the short distance between his and Bonnie's chair and scooped her knife and fork up from their frozen falls, all the while failing to notice another pair of eyes tracking his every move behind a pair of glasses.

Everything seemed to click back into normal speed, Ron was standing over Bonnie holding her fork and knife. Bonnie looked up in amazement at what she had just seen, or rather not seen. And on the other side of the table Clark Kent took off his glasses, undid his tie and stood up angrily saying, "Alright, who are you?"

"Huh?" Ron turned to look with curiosity at the sudden hostile gaze being directed his way. "Bonnie get over here," Clark said, then speaking to Ron again, "Not cutting yourself with that knife, that speed. None of that was human, and I don't know who you are or what you did with Bonnie's friend but you're going to pay for it."

Ron stood up straight from where he had been leaning over Bonnie, no way Mr. Kent had seen him move that fast, the only person who should have been able to see that was… "You're Superman," Ron gasped, "All the interviews, the exclusives, it makes sense."

"Like I said," Mr. Kent's, or rather Superman's gaze bored into his eyes, "I don't know how you figured it out, but it's not going to do you any good, whatever you're planning ends here and now."

"Whoa, whoa," Ron held his hands up, "I come in peace dude." Then noticing he still had the knife and fork in his hands he set them down in front of a shock still Bonnie. Quickly digging into his back pocket, Ron pulled out the small metal disc he had decided to bring along with him. "This," he said holding it out, "read this before pounding my head in, please."

Clark, Mr. Kent, Superman, Ron wasn't sure what to think of the man as anymore. But he warily walked around the table to where Ron had in his outstretched hand the disc that had come with him on his journey. He surrendered the disc to Mr. Kent who took several steps back before looking down to read it between glances up that changed from animosity at the beginning to a sort of stunned disbelief as he finished reading the message.

"You're a… Kryptonian?" Mr. Kent said, then slowly getting his stride he went on. "Well I guess you came to the right place, but even though I know Bonnie is a very good choice, you're going to have to make sure to not tell anyone about your powers who doesn't absolutely need to know."

"Actually," Ron said, "I didn't tell Bonnie anything…"

"That's right," Bonnie finally spoke up, "And I want some answers, from both of you."

The two Kryptonians, nigh well invincible to anything on Earth both quailed under the force of the brunette's glare. "Way to go Smallville," Mrs. Kent stood up still quite calm, "Come with me Bonnie, these two lunkheads here are going to need to sort some stuff out and it's probably better you get the story from someone who had to hear it a lot like you just did."

"Sorry for reacting like that," Clark scratched the back of his head nervously, "but I've learned not to take any chances."

"No big," Ron mimicked the gesture, "I kinda didn't plan out how I was gonna bring this up so it's a fair bit my fault."

The two stood there in an awkward silence for several minutes before Clark finally broke the silence again, "You know, I never thought how I'd deal with another Kryptonian. Um, you don't have much control of your powers do you?"

"No," Ron said bashfully, "I only found out about them a few weeks ago. There's not some sort of manual for this is there?"

"I'm afraid not," Clark sighed, "I don't know if you're going to develop your powers like I did, or how to train you in them. About the only thing I can do right now is give you the history that JorEl put in my ship. I suppose that might be best, it's about a month long, and that would give me time to plan something out."

"That would work great," Ron smiled, "Kim was going to be out here in about a month anyways and I can bring her along."

"Kim?" Clark said questioningly.

"Kim Possible," Ron tried not to launch into the lecture, "She's been my best friend since we were four, if I can't trust her I can't trust anyone. And since my powers could probably be pretty handy on some of our missions I think I owe her the truth."

"Well it's your call," Clark sounded less enthusiastic than Ron felt, "anyways here come the ladies; I'll drop by your house tomorrow with the histories. Just remember to keep the circle as small as you can."

Ron turned around and saw the ladies walking back into the dining room, Mrs. Kent had an arm around the shoulders of a still somewhat dazed Bonnie. "It's a lot for her to take in," she said as they stopped in front of the men, "but she's a smart one, she'll wrap her head around it."

"Um you're not going to try and kill me are you Bonnie?" Ron cautiously approached her.

"No," Bonnie seemed to return somewhat to reality, "no I'm not. But I guess this means we're going to be giving being friends a shot, and we'd better make sure to do a good job of it if I'm keeping this secret."

AN: So it just now occurred to me that there might be people outside the United States reading this, therefore a few handy conversions; 5 Feet 10 Inches is approx. 177 cm, 6 Feet is roughly 183 cm. And now some news, good news first the story is going to get even better! Bad news, this means more work for me; now this isn't bad news for you, but if I'm going down I'm going to gripe long and loud. I've decided I'm going to restructure the story a bit, meaning I have to scrap my outline from chapter 4 on. I should be able to wing the next few chapters till I get the whole thing up and running, so if I'm a bit more neurotic for the next few chapters worry not, it's just a periodic mental breakdown. Last but certainly not least, FAH3 has a story rather like this, so if you still have a burning need for a quality read on this same topic, head on over that way. Ja matte all.


	4. Divided Loyalties

SuperRon

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, accept no substitutes.

Chapter Four: Divided Loyalties

**Tierra del Fuego, Argentina – One month later**

Lighting flashed and thunder roared amidst clouds pouring down torrential rain with an unearthly fury. Silhouetted in the periodic flashes of light brought by the lightning was a large and imposing structure, covered in a grotesque façade of simian gargoyles and overgrown with centuries of nature the place seemed to defy anyone to breach it and discover its secrets.

A lone figure seemed determined to take up that challenge, dropping from the arch over the gaping main entrance whose massive wooden doors had long since decayed, the figure straightened though oddly enough it still had both hands and feet on the ground. Surveying his surroundings the figure smirked and then pressing his hand to a small earpiece spoke, "I'm at the temple entrance, the power hidden inside will most likely sever communications, I'll contact you again when I have the artifact."

"Very good Monty," the voice on the other end spoke, "you are sure that this will enable you to fulfill your end of our bargain? I've invested quite a bit of money in this little trek of yours."

"How many times do I have to tell you," the figure rubbed his temples in aggravation, "it's not Monty, it's Monkey Fist. And yes the Omega Simia will allow me to defeat Stoppable once and for all."

"Good," Monkey Fist's benefactor spoke again, "I cannot impress upon you enough the importance that Ron Stoppable be removed from the picture as soon as possible, with him out of the picture Kim Possible should prove quite pliable to my plans."

"And I shall be the undisputed master of Monkey Kung Fu!" Monkey Fist raised his fists to the heavens and shook with laughter well over the edges of insanity.

"Yes…" the voice on the other end interrupted his euphoric visions, "just get the thing would you?"

"With pleasure," Monkey Fist felt an evil grin cover his face. He walked into the ancient temple, as he had thought once he crossed the threshold static sounded in his ear as modern technology ceased to function. Treading carefully Monkey Fist walked through the great hall connecting the entrance to the large central room from whence he would descend into the bowels of the temple to retrieve the Omega Simia and achieve victory over that thieving imposter once and for all.

Twenty Five minutes later Monkey Fist was beginning to question the zeal with which he'd set upon his descent. The temple didn't just have traps, it was one giant trap. And even for a man with monkey hands and feet the place was just plain creepy. The hardy foliage that had managed to intrude on the temple cast eerie shadow throughout, but what really scared the half man half monkey were the many holes in the roof, and the glowing green rocks that seemed to have embedded themselves in the temples surfaces after apparently making those holes.

Sliding under a section of wall that had just shot out in an effort to slice him in two, Monkey Fist stood up, brushed himself off and walked out onto a ledge surrounding a giant pit. There in the middle on a pedestal was what he had been looking for. The roof was caved in, casting a sickly green ambiance across the vast chamber from the rocks covering the floor. Looking closer, he saw spears, darts, and sharpened discs littering the floor as well, a sign that when the rocks had fallen to the floor they had set off all the traps leaving a safe corridor for anyone who got this far to traverse.

Still though Monkey Fist didn't feel like taking any chances, he leapt down, making sure that he landed on the odd green rocks. Then he carefully made his way towards the Omega Simia making sure to never touch the floor. At last he found himself in front of the statue itself, the Omega Simia certainly lived up to such a grim name, it was deathly black with the fangs made of a blood red stone.

"At last," he breathed in wonder, "legend says that when someone possessing Mystical Monkey Power holds the Omega Simia their powers will grow beyond recognition, and it's mine!"

With a chortle full of malice and grim anticipation Monkey Fist reached out with trembling hands and grabbed the Omega Simia. The statue's fangs glowed dark red and Monkey Fist could feel power surging into him, but then a bright green light erupted from the back of the statue and the power changed. Monkey Fist turned the statue around in his grasp; one of the green rocks had embedded itself into the statue and was glowing with a near blinding light.

He tried to throw the obviously damaged statue away, but the thing seemed stuck to his hands, the light grew brighter and brighter, a mix of blood red and vibrant green till Monkey Fist had to screw his eyes shut. As the world flashed white behind his closed eyes his mouth opened in a soundless scream and he felt a rush of power like nothing he had ever known surge through him.

Then it was done, the Omega Simia fell from his grasp and hit the ground with a thud, Monkey Fist stood there with his head in his hands gasping in breath. Then he heard something, a faint click, opening his eyes he saw the stairs drop away and a giant scythe flipped up, one last trap it seemed, and one he knew he couldn't possibly avoid. Raising his hands in front of his head in a futile gesture of protection Monkey Fist saw his life flash before his eyes. Then he felt a pressure on his hands and heard the scraping of crumpling metal, opening his eyes, he saw the scythe had flattened itself on his hands.

Slowly and disbelievingly Monkey Fist drew his hands back, when he looked at his palms there wasn't so much as a mark on them. Gasping he heard his voice say, "So this is the power of the Omega Simia, Stoppable won't stand a chance."

Picking up the Omega Simia, Monkey Fist couldn't contain his joy and with a whoop of joy he leapt into the air. However he was mildly surprised when his whoop caused an entire section of the wall to compress against the bedrock and his jump not only carried him some forty feet into the air but he stayed aloft.

With a feral snarl Monkey Fist turned towards the open ceiling and willed himself forward, Luthor could have Kim Possible for whatever he had planned for the pesky redhead. Stoppable was his, and with these new powers the imposter wouldn't stand a chance, once and for all he would be supreme monkey master.

**Metropolis**

Ron sat in the trendy café waiting nervously, Kim's appointment with Lex Luthor had been going on for over an hour, afterwards he was going to tell her his secret, along with the condensed version of the month long history course he'd plowed through, and then see how she took it. At least that was the plan but the blonde couldn't help being very nervous, it didn't help that his sleep last night had been filled with nightmares of monkeys, monkeys with glowing red fangs, and laughter that he was sure was Monkey Fist's.

He might have been worried enough about it to try and do something, but Sensei hadn't contacted him about anything. And Ron had full trust that his old one time master had everything watched and would tell him if there was anything that needed his Mystical Monkey Power to take care of. Still though, those had been some really freaky dreams, he might make a call just to make sure Monkey Fist wasn't up to anything.

Speaking of nervous, his water was shaking in his hands. "Come on Ron," he muttered to himself, "get a hold of yourself. This is Kim we're talking about, Kim who's been your best friend forever, Kim who took it fine when you told her about Yamanouchi, Kim's going to take this fine, Bonnie took it fine, and if she can take it fine then Kim will definitely take it fine. Not just fine, perfectly, she'll be cartwheeling around in joy at how easy missions are about to get, yeah that's it."

Ron stopped his nervous ramblings as the picture of Kim actually cartwheeling around anything in joy tried to process in his mind. Biting back a wholly unmanly giggle at the picture he ended up with Ron forced himself to drink some water, and ended up with about as much on his shirt as went in his mouth.

Scowling angrily, he reached into his pocket and managed to wake up a sleeping Rufus. The naked mole rat poked his head out of Ron's pocket and started shaking his fist and generally making known his anger at having his sleep interrupted. "Sorry Rufus," Ron reached into the right pocket, "I'm just a little nervous." Having retrieved his cell phone and calmed Rufus down Ron flipped the phone open and scrolled down to Bonnie's number.

"Ron," she picked up after only one ring, "Kim is going to be fine with it. I've been your friend for a month and you don't see me having problems with anything. Kim's been your best friend since forever; she's going to take it just fine."

"Am I really that predictable?" Ron whined into the phone.

"About this?" Bonnie's voice carried across just how much she wanted to laugh, "Yes."

"But what if she's angry that I told you first, or that I waited so long before telling her?" Ron's foot was tapping at a near frenetic pace.

"Well you didn't exactly tell me," Bonnie said, "not unless trying to take off your finger is some sort of secret code. And if she's angry you waited, she'll get over it, you had a perfectly good reason."

Ron managed to hold back his sigh, "You're never going to let Kim live it down that you knew before her are you?"

"Of course not!" Bonnie's laugh wasn't so much malicious as it was simply a statement of fact. "And since Kim's going to know, would you mind stopping by St. Louis and getting some ribs?"

"What am I to you, a pack mule?" Ron knew she was egging him on but he was feeling much less nervous so he let it slide.

"Not necessarily," Bonnie's grin came across the phone, "but you like ribs, I like ribs, and you can be there and back with ribs in about the time it takes you to get through the line."

"Aren't you on a diet or something?" Ron wasn't too sure on his role as a pack mule but Bonnie had managed to do away with his nervousness so he figured getting her some ribs was about the least he could do.

"I am till you bring those ribs back," Bonnie said, "and as long as you're at it, mind stopping off in Abilene Texas for some watermelon?"

"We'll see about Texas," Ron saw a familiar hair of head coming his way, "but I've got to go, Kim's here."

"Good luck," he heard on the other end before both he and Bonnie hung up.

"Kim!" He stood up and shouted to get his best friend's attention.

"Hey Ron," his best friend ran up to him and hugged him, something he noticed she'd been doing more and more often since he and Bonnie had been making a stab at being friends. Not that he minded the attention, he was well aware of the fact that Kim was not only a woman but a very good looking one at that. And to a man who was used to being shunned by the opposite sex the affections of any woman much less one like Kim were very welcome.

"So," Ron said as he and Kim started walking down the street, "How'd it go?"

"It went great!" Kim practically skipped down the sidewalk, "Next August I'll be starting as Lex Luthor's personal assistant, and I'll have professors from Oxford flown over just for me. I'm thinking about a degree in International Relations with a minor in business."

Ron just smiled at his best friend as Rufus poked his head out of his pocket and waved at Kim before going back in. "Sounds like someone's moving up in the world KP, but you sound way to gung-ho about this for someone who was as nervous as you about all the shady stuff Luthorcorp's done in the past."

"Yeah," Kim calmed down a bit and started walking next to him, "but I asked Lex about it and he really made me see that I only had half the picture, it really changed how I thought about a lot of the things that Luthorcorp has gotten its bad PR from."

"Kim" Ron said, "You do realize this is the same Lex Luthor who was connected with Dark Thursday, something that twenty years after it happened no one can explain. And need I remind you that that's just one among many. We're talking about the same person right?"

Kim looked at him like she knew something he didn't, "See that's what I thought till today. This might sound a bit stupid, but you've heard of Kryptonians right?"

"Um yeah," Ron felt the nervousness he'd gotten rid of come back and something told him this would not be the point where he should let slip he was in fact a Kryptonian, "I mean I've heard of Superman so I'd sure hope so."

"Well," Kim sounded very excited, "they have some unbelievably advanced technology, stuff that makes what my dad works with look like tinker toys. Just think about it Ron, you could end world hunger, poverty, war, crime, everything with this technology. And I'm not saying it totally excuses what Luthorcorp has done, but it's not really evil or anything, just misguided. And that I think I can change, Lex is a man who values results, I just have to show him my way will get them."

Ron was very much beginning to lean towards not telling Kim about his powers for the foreseeable future but he still thought he should try and talk some sense into her and then see where he wound up. "I don't know about that Kim, I mean even if that's true and that's a really big if I've still got two big problems with that. One, if I were Superman I wouldn't just hand over all that technology, and since he hasn't I'm guessing he's got a pretty good reason. And I think the second thing is that reason, the first thing we did with airplanes was stick machine guns on them, the first thing we did with nuclear power was make bombs with it. I don't even want to think what mankind would do with that."

They walked into a fairly large park, where Ron had originally intended on telling Kim his secret with Kim looking at him with a cross between a glare and not quite believing how… intelligent his last statement had been. "Ron," he absolutely hated that look of betrayal on her face, "you can't tell me you're siding with someone who'd want to keep technology like that from spreading. And where the heck did you come up with that last little bit, it just didn't sound like you."

"Yeah," Ron's nervous laugh failed utterly to lighten the situation, "remember that history essay you basically threatened me to do? Well turns out it was on technology and warfare, and my two big things were aerial warfare and nuclear weapons. So yeah, I guess I am saying that people shouldn't get their hands on this stuff, I don't think we're ready for it yet."

Kim just sighed in irritation as they sat down on a bench; Ron ranked fighting with his best friend among his least favorite things to do. "So," Kim definitely sounded like she was trying to force a change of subject, "you said you had something to tell me, something that you wanted a bit of privacy. Well we're here, and this is about as private as it's going to get so what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Ron bit back several choice words, it had occurred to him that telling Kim about his being a Kryptonian had become a bad idea, but he hadn't quite thought just what he was going to tell her instead for his 'grand confession.' Why oh why hadn't he though of this when he'd been ranting out all his nervousness to Bonnie? Wait that was it; Bonnie was definitely getting her ribs and watermelon when he was done here. Bonnie had been constantly bugging him to take journalism class next semester, and he hadn't given her an answer. And with Kim and Bonnie's rivalry he could probably get away with thinking Kim would blow a capillary. Today was really just his day for thinking, and he'd be going to temple next Saturday to profusely thank God for it.

"Um…" he started out rubbing the back of his neck, "you know how Bonnie's been trying to get me to take journalism class right? Well I've been thinking and I decided that I'm gonna do it."

Kim looked at him very flatly before speaking, "Any other time I probably would have gone off on how bad an idea that is, and I do think it's a bad idea. But right now I'm so angry at you that it just doesn't really do anything."

Ron looked over at Kim and then up at the sky, "Fighting sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Kim stared down at the ground sadly, "you're my best friend but I don't like you very much right now."

"You gonna be alright driving home alone?" Ron still found concern for his best friend easy to come by even if they were fighting.

"Yeah," Kim scooted closer to him and gave him a friendly hug, "I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Sure thing KP," Ron said as she stood up and walked out of sight. Sighing Ron stood up and started walking the opposite way quite glad he and Kim had decided to take separate cars that morning. Though Ron hadn't actually driven, he'd managed to get his speed under control over the last month and had simply run the distance. He still had one stop though before setting out to be a pack mule, the park wasn't that far from where the Kents lived, so rather than take less than a second Ron decided to take closer to fifteen minutes to walk there.

Knocking on the door he waited a few more seconds before the door opened and Clark Kent let him into the apartment suite. "Where's your friend?" He asked seeing that it was just Ron at his door.

"About that," Ron sat down in one of the chairs in the living room, "I don't think Kim would take the news too well right now."

"Her interview with Lex?" Clark sat down in another chair.

Ron rested his arms on his legs and let his head settle in his hands, "She's under the impression that he's a good guy who just hasn't figured out how to be good yet. And apparently since we, Kryptonians, haven't shared all the fancy technology that got us here we're the bad guys in this."

Clark sighed, "I've known Lex since I was a freshman in high school and the man gives a whole new definition to smooth talker." Ron heard the toilet flush and looked around to see a man, about Clark's age walk into the same room, he was blonde and had his short hair in spikes, dressed in a rather nice suit Ron knew the man was familiar but couldn't place the name.

Clark stood up and motioned for Ron to do the same, "Ron I'd like you to meet Oliver Queen, Oliver this is Ron, my… protégé."

Ron stuck his hand out, thankful once more that he and Kim had met enough famous and powerful people on their missions that the shock had long ago worn off. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Queen."

"Please, call me Oliver," he said taking Ron's hand, "and the honor is all mine. It's not every day you get to meet the next Superman."

Even as Ron looked over at Clark with questions racing through his head his fellow Kryptonian was a step ahead in his answer. "Oliver is, well was the Green Arrow, and Queen Industries provides all the tools I've ever had to use. When I realized you were both going to be in town I decided you two should probably meet each other."

"Isn't Queen Industries headquartered in Metropolis?" Ron hoped he didn't sound as stupid as he felt right then.

"It is," Oliver laughed, "but I've been traveling almost non-stop for the last few weeks trying to negotiate an acquisition, we're buying Bueno Nacho, it's a fast food chain. Luthorcorp was also bidding for them, we lucked out that ours was a little higher."

"Bueno Nacho?" Ron felt the blood drain from his face, "and… what are you going to do with it now that you've bought it?"

"Make money," Oliver said, "they're rather profitable. You've heard of Bueno Nacho?"

"Yeah," Ron squeaked out, "I kinda sorta eat there every day. And they had offered me a scholarship for college, but I'm not sure what's going to happen with that now."

"Hold that thought," Oliver pulled out his cell phone, "Queen here, can you pull up the Bueno Nacho buyout files? Their scholarship program, Ron Stoppable. Yeah, put him down for our program."

He then shut the cell phone and turned to Ron, "Well you're still going to college, and now that I think about it can I tempt you with an offer?"

"Um, sure." Ron was still a fair bit numb from how fast his scholarship had been saved from possible doom.

"Well every couple of scholarship groups I like to pick one student out to take under my wing, sort of my personal assistant. And since I'm sure you'd like to be spared the whole sales pitch, I'd like that to be you."

Ron stood there for almost a whole minute, mouth hanging open before he managed to recapture the power of speech, "I'd love to, it's just that I haven't taken any advanced business classes, I kinda ended up having to take beginning journalism next semester."

"That's no problem," Oliver laughed again, "I took journalism in prep school, it was the best thing I ever did for press conferences before Clark here became a reporter and I could just do everything through him."

"Well then yes!" Ron's eyes brightened with happiness, "when do I start?"

"MetU starts in August, so you'll officially start then," Oliver pulled out his PDA and started making notes in it, "but I'll probably ask you to attend one or two events before that, just to get you used to the business world."

"Great," Ron said joyfully, then he realized that he'd more or less ignored Clark for far too long, "um Mr. Kent sorry for just brushing you off like that, you had a schedule for training me?"

"Relax Ron, there's no need to try and be all formal," Clark pulled a small planner from the coffee table and handed it to him, "I managed to work out times that should work for both of us, even if Kim doesn't know about your powers. But it's all rather tentative since it depends mostly on how your powers develop. You'll probably grow a bit faster than I did with me helping you along, but something like flying is still going to take awhile. But other than that the only thing I have for you is that Bonnie called me and reminded me to tell you to stop and get ribs on your way back."

Ron just sighed as he waved good bye to the two and walked out of the apartment. It was a weird day indeed when the most normal thing was running to St. Louis and Abilene to go shopping for Bonnie.

AN: I'm normally not one to complain about real life, but in the last two days I've written a sum total of over twenty pages, not including this. Now once you're all recovered from the vertigo of so many plot twists, let me say this. I think I'm on track with my new scheme for this, it's probably going to hack a few chapters from the story but I think it will be a better work overall. Now to answer the one big question, I twisted Ron away from reporting because one I don't want to simply rewrite superman with a few names changed, and two I assure you it is a part of the plot without which I'd be in dire straits. However I'm terribly proud of this chapter, more so than anything I've written in awhile. Ch 5 will now commence to be worked on since this week is less stressful! Lastly, I'd like to thank everyone who suggested an artifact name, but biology class came to the rescue of my muse once more. Till next time all.


	5. Warning Signs

SuperRon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible because the lawyers I'd need to engineer the takeover are going to be out voting next Tuesday, which you too should be doing if you're 18 or over.

Chapter Five: Warning Signs

**Middleton High School**

Thwack

"Ouch," Ron rubbed his head where Bonnie had just hit him upside it, "what was that for?"

"Because you haven't made up with Kim yet," Bonnie raised her hand as if to repeat the head hitting thing but Ron stepped beyond the reach of her arm.

"Well she's the one who's all Lex Luthor is God's gift to mankind." Ron sulked, "and I can't help it if she happens to think people like me are out to destroy the world or whatever it is that nut job convinced her of."

"Argh," Bonnie scowled, "I am not having another one of these conversations with you. I had to have the 'Oh my God I'm an alien,' all the ones about Kryptonian history, and your whole pity fiesta after you and Kim had your temper tantrums. And it's been three weeks since then, you had better make up with her soon because I am not going trick or treating with you!"

"Not even for a plate of chocolate chip cookies?" Ron hoped his pleading tone might convince the brunette to take what had been Kim's place since nearly the first time Ron had ever gone trick or treating.

Bonnie slammed her locker shut and turned to glare at Ron, "No, no, no! I'm entirely willing to be your friend, and I have to admit that when you're not wallowing in self pity over screwing something up with your best friend you can actually be fun to be around. But trick or treating at this age is best friend territory, and in case you've forgotten I already have one; Tara, you know blonde, also on the cheer squad, that one. And I've already had way too many of those deep conversations you're only supposed to have with your best friend, so you need to make up with Kim and soon!"

Bonnie concluded her rant by hitting Ron upside the head again before he could do anything about it and again he rubbed his head in irritation. It wasn't like the hits actually hurt, nothing she was physically capable of could actually hurt him, but it was rather irritating; not to mention that he thought Bonnie was taking out some misplaced aggression on him since she knew that she couldn't possibly injure him.

The two walked out of the school and into the parking lot, Ron looked over as Bonnie shivered slightly in the cold October air. Shrugging his way out of his coat he held it out to his erstwhile companion.

"What?" Bonnie asked looking at the coat with mild suspicion on her face.

"You were shivering," Ron said, "and you need it more than I do."

Bonnie looked at him like he'd gone slightly mad, "Ron it's thirty degrees out if not colder, what are you talking about you don't need a coat?"

"Well," Ron tried not to sound too condescending, "Clark says that once I learn how to fly that I'll be able to hover around in deep space just fine, so I don't think walking around without a coat is going to be much of a problem."

"Oh," a light blush tinged Bonnie's cheeks as she took the coat and then held it out at arms length, "I'm not sure I could live if anyone saw me in this though."

"Come on Bonnie it's not like there's anyone around," Ron gestured to the empty parking lot they had just walked out of, "cheer practice kept us both late, daylight savings is over, and it's cold, people are staying inside so it's not like there's anyone to see."

With a last glance around Bonnie slid Ron's coat on, from the looks of it she warmed up very quickly and the slight smile that graced her face made it seem like she appreciated the warmth much more than she dreaded the possibility of being seen in his coat. He was about to comment as much when all of a sudden his head started pounding and it felt like something was trying to escape from his eyes.

Ron stopped walking as he grabbed his head in both his hands, backpack sliding to hang from his left elbow. Bonnie stopped walking a step later as she spun around with a look of concern on her face. "Ron are you okay?" She walked the short distance over and grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah," Ron tried his best to sound normal through the pounding pain surging in waves through his head. "Just that my head hurts, heh, I guess even aliens get migraines too."

"Hang on," Bonnie put down her backpack and started searching it, "I think I have some aspirin in here."

"I'm fine," Ron groaned out as he opened his eyes. But before he could continue with his protesting Bonnie's attempts to baby him the world seemed to change and it was like he could see through everything. Including where a certain brunette happened to be bending over right in front of him looking through her backpack.

"Oh God," he gasped out as he suddenly found himself seeing through Bonnie's clothes.

"What?" Bonnie said looking over her shoulder. She must have mistaken the look of shock on Ron's face for something else because she turned around and grabbed his head and started feeling around asking if his head hurt.

Ron's head had stopped hurting the moment the world went transparent to him, but when Bonnie had grabbed his head she had held it at chest level, giving Ron an unintended but not at all unwelcome he decided view of what many a teenage boy in Middleton had dreamed of seeing.

"Pink…" he managed to groan out as he tried to figure out how his nose wasn't gushing blood for all the blood that had rushed to his head.

"Huh?" Bonnie turned his face to look up at hers, letting go of it she turned back to her backpack and bent over again giving Ron the view that had originally killed all his higher brain functions.

Silently thanking Victoria's Secret, Ron managed to vocalize some of his gratitude, "I'll never look at anything pink the same way again."

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Bonnie straightened and glared at him with her hands on her hips. Looking around she fixed her gaze on him, "There's nothing pink around here, the only thing I can think of…"

Then seemingly connecting the dots in her mind Bonnie's eyes narrowed and her voice took on a dangerous tone. "Ronald Stoppable, you had better not be using your x-ray vision to get a peek at my underwear."

"It's not like I can control it," Ron started backing away slowly from the increasingly menacing Bonnie, "and it was the first time, I was just looking at you, and it kicked in."

Bonnie reached down, grabbed her backpack and slowly stood up, "Pervert!" she shouted swinging her backpack at Ron. He ducked under her swing and started running as fast as he could without actively using his powers, Bonnie right behind him calling him much worse than 'pervert,' and shouting what she was going to do when she caught him.

Five minutes later Ron decided Bonnie needed some time to cool down, shouting over his shoulder that he would call her later he kicked in his super speed and was home before he even blinked.

"How was school dear?" His mother asked as he walked through the door.

"It was a mixed bag," Ron set his backpack on the couch, "the good news is I have a new power…"

**Yamanouchi – Japan**

A crescent moon hung over the tops of the buildings of a lonely mountaintop monastery, fallen petals from the sakura trees covered the walkways of the gardens like fresh fallen snow. The koi pond that was the center of the garden was still as glass and the moon reflected as though it were a mirror, the koi swimming in the pond could have been taken from centuries past, and the man who silently walked through the garden could have just as easily been taken with them.

Sensei paused in his musings as he strode towards the main building of the monastery, his dreams had been troubled of late, things he had only read in the scrolls detailing the most forbidden jutsus and artifacts. Equally puzzling though less troubling were the odd visions he had had of Stoppable-san. The old man had always sensed something deeper than just Mystical Monkey Power in the American, but somehow he felt that the balance between the two powers had shifted.

Looking up at the moon, Sensei spared a moment to wish that the affairs of men could be so regular and predictable. But even as he made the wish he knew it was not to be so, Stoppable-sans powers were not the only balance he felt shifting and he couldn't help but think this shift was not for the better. Sighing he tore his gaze from the heavens back to Earth, his time on this world was not over yet and for his remaining years Sensei would not remove himself from worldly affairs any more than his lifestyle already had.

His entrance to the dojo made just enough noise for the older students to notice it, and their turning to the door and bowing was enough to cause the younger pupils to follow suit. Surveying the students entrusted him, Sensei silently renewed the pledge he made every time a new student came to Yamanouchi, that he would do everything within his power to teach that student the way of the ninja and to protect them. Locking eyes with one student in particular a slight motion of his head set the student in motion towards his private chambers. Before walking out of the dojo though he made sure to greet a number of students, offering what they all referred to as sage advice but what he thought of as lessons learned over a long life.

Leaving the bulk of his students, Sensei made his way to his private study, there the student he had silently asked to go ahead was waiting silently.

"Would you care for some tea Yori?" He reached for the pot he kept over low coals for occasions like this.

"Thank you but no Sensei," Yori was polite as always in declining his offer, "I feel I would dishonor my students by drinking tea while they are still working."

Sensei let out a chuckle at his student, "I do not believe that your students would think any less of you for simply observing politeness for its own sake. Please, allow an old man the pleasure of a pastime since gone by." Yori accepted the tea after that.

Several minutes went by in silence, both occupants of the room sipping their tea. The younger one wondering what had caused her to be summoned; such a summons only occurred when Sensei had something he wished her to know before the rest of the students, which in her experience had never been a good thing. Her older counterpart thought of the various reactions his young student could have to what he was going to tell her, and of how he could best calm her. Conversations in his experience were like a game of shogi, often won or lost before either player sat down at the board not that telling Yori news was a competition.

Finally Sensei set down his tea and regarded Yori with a neutral gaze, "Yori," he started, "my dreams of late have been troubled."

Yori set her own tea down and regarded her teacher with a puzzled gaze, "I… I am not sure what you wish of me Sensei, there are others better suited to deal with this than I."

"These are not normal dreams," Sensei's voice became grave; "They are visions of the past, the present, and what I fear may be the future. And they deal with a subject you are better acquainted with than any at this school."

"Stoppable-san," Yori's gasp told Sensei all he needed to know on the subject and more, "I shall prepare for a trip to America on the next flight out."

Before Yori could stand up and rush to her own room Sensei motioned for her to be seated, "What is the first lesson a shinobi learns?"

"To feel no emotion," Yori said her curiosity as to the purpose of the question evident on her face.

"And what is the second lesson?" Sensei made sure to keep a calm face.

Yori relaxed her arms and legs and sat back down fully facing her teacher, "That the first lesson is impossible."

"And what then is the unspoken third lesson?" Sensei poured another cup of tea and handed it to his student.

Taking the cup Yori held it below her mouth as she spoke, "That a shinobi must learn to do her duty regardless of what she feels."

"Indeed," Sensei poured himself another cup, "I do not yet know what exactly is occurring, or what will occur. And I believe that Stoppable-san is aware of the danger as well, he will be on his guard. Your going now would only serve as a distraction for him."

"I understand," Yori's gaze was cast down into her tea and her voice was uncharacteristically meek.

"Do not despair," Sensei kept Yori's gaze as she looked up at him, "I will examine the scrolls for what might lie ahead for Stoppable-san and as soon as I know something to warn him of you will need to be prepared for the next flight out."

Dismissing his now smiling student, Sensei kept his gaze on the door long after she departed, someone tied to Stoppable-sans destiny was slipping away while at the same time someone else was moving closer, would introducing Yori, with her feelings for Stoppable-san not nearly under control only complicate matters?

**Middleton High School – a few days later**

Thwack

"Ouch," Kim rubbed her head where Monique had just hit her upside it, "what was that for?"

"I saw Bonnie doing it to Ron and as your PTBF it seemed like a good idea," Monique made to threaten another hit but Kim widened the difference between the two.

"It's not my fault Ron is too scared to do what's necessary to help as many people as possible," Kim mildly glared at the other girl, "and what is a 'PTBF?'"

"Part Time Best Friend," Monique replied in the tone she always used when people didn't get her obscure acronyms, "and whatever you and Ron are fighting about is way over my head, but it's time you two made up it's getting plain ridiculous watching you two. Not to mention I'm starting to sympathize with Bonnie and that can't be good."

"You're right, that's not good," Kim stopped in front of her locker to put away the day's books, "but I'm right and Ron's wrong so it's up to him to apologize."

Monique it turned out had a rather impressive glare that she fixed on Kim, "Don't you get started on that blame game stuff. I heard it all from both of you and you're both right on some things and wrong on others. But what are you going to do when a mission comes up again, you need Ron just as much as he needs you on those things."

Just as Kim was about to speak the computer in her locker started beeping, glancing over at Monique she muttered, "You jinxed this," before answering the machine.

"What's the sitch Wade?" Kim turned to her resident supergenius to see what calamity or villain needed dealing with today.

"Remember how you put Drakken and Shego in jail?" Kim nodded, "Well they broke out, and they've stolen Ron's old mega weather generator."

"And now he's going to unleash it unless the world submits to him right?" Kim provided the rest of the almost rote process.

"Actually just Canada," Wade grinned, "but close enough I'll have a ride there for you and Ron in a few minutes."

"Right," Kim said forlornly as Wade cut the connection. Turning around she found Monique standing there tapping her foot rather impatiently, "What?" Kim asked defensively.

"What?" Monique almost sounded shrill, "What are you still doing here, go find Ron, make up with him and save the world. I had to memorize all the Canadian provinces for geography and thank you very much I don't want to have to relearn them."

Kim just sighed and waved to Monique as she went off in search of her estranged full-time best friend. As much as her pride hated to admit it Monique was right, she and Ron were a team and they'd need each other on this mission. She found him under one of the many trees outside the high school working on his math homework.

"Hey Ron," she said breathlessly as she walked up to him.

"Hey Kim," his voice almost caught in his throat as he looked up at her.

Kim started rocking back and forth on her feet nervously, "Um there's a mission, Drakken and Shego broke out and stole some stuff from when you were Zorpox, and well I need my best friend to save the world."

Seeing Ron smile a genuine smile full of what only he would call Ronshine seemed to burn away the dull mood Kim had been in for the past several weeks. He hurriedly stuffed his belongings in his backpack and stood up, "Good thing he's right here KP, when are we heading out?"

Three hours later found the two parachuting over the plains of Manitoba. Without the ability to storm out on one another their plane ride had come down to make up or kill each other, fortunately Kim and Ron had chosen the former. Both had agreed the other was at least partly right, Ron had conceded that perhaps some aspects of Kryptonian technology could be used where Kim had conceded that especially in light of their current mission the prospect of that technology falling into certain people's hands could be catastrophic.

Landing outside the underground lair Kim quickly popped open the access panel with her laser pen and after hooking up the Kimmunicator Wade had the door cracked in under a minute. The two teen heroes plus one naked mole rat crept through the halls. It appeared as though Drakken hadn't hired any henchmen for this operation, or else they were some rather unhygienic henchmen, cobwebs hung from the ceilings, lights flickered off and on, and the floors were caked with dirt.

"Sheesh," Ron scoffed, "Drakken's never been the most together villain but this is just ridiculous, I mean can't the guy even hire a simple cleaning service?"

"Obviously not," Kim rubbed her nose in irritation, "but on the other hand the brand new power cables running along the floor do make finding the mega weather generator rather easy."

"And that's a good thing," Ron added as they followed Rufus deeper underground.

They walked down several more flights, until the corridors started getting cooler and cooler. Going through one last door they came into what was obviously several rooms that had had the walls knocked down to make one giant room. And it needed all that space; the mega weather generator was not a small creation.

"Hello Kimmie," Shego stepped out of the shadows and lit up her hands, "come to get beaten again?"

"Last time was just because I wasn't tall enough to slow myself down," Kim started walking towards her evil counterpart, "Ron you wanna do the honors of taking this thing out?"

"Sure KP," Ron started jogging away from the two. He could certainly have taken Shego without any difficulty but that would require showing Kim things he had decided not to let her in on. Before getting too far away though he left Rufus behind to watch Kim and let him know if she actually got into any trouble.

As soon as he had run to the other side of the machine Ron jumped over the railing and fell the 40 or so feet to the ground floor. Landing quite softly due to his limited ninja training Ron ran, but not at super speed, to the other side of the generator where he knew the control panel would be. Of course standing there trying to make it work was Dr. Drakken, and by the curses Ron's Kryptonian ears could pick up the mad scientist was having little luck.

"Not having much luck with it are you?" Ron relished in watching Dr. Drakken nearly jump out of his skin in surprise.

"You!" The blue skinned villain pointed at Ron as he shouted, "I don't know how you did it last time but you won't get past Shego this time!"

"Um dude," Ron wondered at just how dense the man could be, "Shego and Kim are all the way up there fighting and we're down here, I'm already past her."

Ron had to fight down a laugh as the villain's face contorted in aggravation, "Argh, well this time I'm ready for you buffoon!" Dr. Drakken pulled out a rather nasty looking taser gun and without warning fired it.

Ron could see the hooks coming at him, but just for amusement he let them hit him, the several thousand volts going through him felt like a mild tingle, one that might get annoying after awhile but the look on Dr. Drakken's face more than made up for it. "Dude," he said, "that could really hurt someone if you're not careful with it." Pulling the hooks from where they had caught on his shirt Ron walked over to the still gaping Dr. Drakken and just for irony's sake tied him up with them.

Even before Rufus' worried sounds reached his ears Ron knew something had gone bad with Kim, if she had been sleeping as bad as he had the past few weeks she wasn't in any shape to be going up against Shego. Kicking in his super speed Ron all but flew up the makeshift ladders and catwalks lining the sides of the room. Reaching the level where he left Kim and Shego not even a minute before he saw Kim slumped against a wall, unconscious and with blood leaking from the corner of her mouth. Standing over her was Shego, one hand lit up and with a victorious smirk on her face.

"Hey," Ron shouted, "don't do your little victory dance yet."

Shego looked at him and without ever dropping her smirk she said, "Oh it's the buffoon, I've been waiting for a chance to get back at you for that last stunt you pulled."

Shego hurled the plasma that had been intended for Kim at him, Ron just stood there and with how slow the plasma was moving to him held his hand out to catch the attack well before it could hit him. When it landed he simply held his hand up as Shego's attack smoldered against his glove. Flicking his hand to put out the plasma Ron was about to charge Shego when a better idea popped into his head.

Concentrating he tried to do exactly what Clark had told him to do in order to control his x-ray vision. As usual Clark's advice was good, Shego's outer cat suit went transparent and Ron didn't bother to hold the wolf call in. "You know I'd think someone like you would need something more sporty under that thing!"

Ron had never seen someone with green skin blush, nor did he think he'd ever see it again. But his taunt had the desired effect, Shego growled and shouting the same sorts of things that Bonnie had charged towards him in a towering rage. Rather than wait for her, Ron simply sped forward, grabbed the villainess and ran back down to where he had Dr. Drakken tied up. Deciding he'd need something more than taser wire to hold Shego, Ron ripped out a section of the thick power cables running to the mega weather generator, setting Shego down next to her employer he left the two in the same position they'd been in when Ron first discovered his powers.

Ron sped back up the stairs leaving the two super villains tied up on the ground floor; Dr. Drakken turned to Shego and in a voice still not quite recovered from his shock said, "Did you see that?"

"Yeah," Shego's voice was filled with embarrassment, rage, and not a little shock of her own, "I think it might be time to look into some new careers."

Back at the top of the room, Ron slowed down right in front of Kim and gently tapped his teammate back to consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and finally settled on his, glancing around she finally looked back at Ron, "What happened, where's Shego?"

Ron pointed over his shoulder, "I left her and Dr. Drakken tied up on the bottom floor, mind getting us a ride out of here?"

"Yeah," Kim slowly climbed to her feet, "but how'd you do that Ron? Shego completely wiped the floor with me."

"Well I do have the mad fu skills, and when it counts Mystical Monkey Power does seem to kick in." Ron didn't know what he hated more, lying to Kim or how easily the lie had slid off his tongue.

AN: Aren't I just evil, I cut Tara from the story only to throw Yori into the mix. Now help me on this, remind me that whatever kind of triangle I put into this it will be Ron/Bon at the end. Unless you'd all like a Ron/Bon/Yori, it's early enough yet to write that and there's a fair part of me that wouldn't mind it. So even though I try to write for myself as much as possible, I'm perfectly satisfied with either one and you the readers are important to me so I'll leave this decision to you or if it reaches no suitable conclusion, George Washington will decide. And with midterms over for like a week, expect chapter 6 to contain less neurotic tics, though the fact that this chapter was brought to you by Flogging Molly probably didn't help that any. And now I'm rambling so till next chapter!


	6. Unwelcome Visitors

SuperRon

Disclaimer: This author does not own Kim Possible, but would like to state that the revolution is coming soon and will be televised. Check back for further updates on the status of electing me Supreme Dictator.

Chapter Six: Unwelcome Visitors

**Middleton – Mid November**

Kim Possible was not a happy camper; her millions of fans around the world wouldn't have the slightest idea of that from looking at her life. Team Possible had recovered from the spat she and Ron had had back in October, Kim had a job many would kill to have lined up. A world class education in front of her, free of charge. To anyone who didn't know her Kim Possible had the world on a silver platter.

And even to those who knew her the depths of her discontent were well hidden, such that even Ron bought her story that it was simply the reality of cheerleading coming to an end getting to her. But Kim was deeply disturbed, ever since she and Ron had made up and the mission right after that she had felt that Ron was hiding something from her. Drakken and Shego hadn't broken out yet. And if that wasn't enough she had been slipping on missions and Ron had more than been picking up the slack, the last few missions had been less Team Possible and more Kim screwing up and Ron doing all the work.

To a perfectionist like Kim this was something that didn't sit well with her at all. Not only did she need to find a way to get stronger, because she was sure it wasn't so much her slipping as the villains had just gotten better. But more than that she needed to find out how Ron had gotten so strong, it would after all down two birds with one stone, she could simply do whatever he had done and solve the problem like that.

Groaning in aggravation the redhead rolled off her bed and threw on her coat and some shoes. Making her way downstairs she sighed as another explosion shot smoke under the Tweeb's door.

"Going out?" Her dad called to her as he rushed past her with fire extinguisher in hand.

"Yeah," Kim said over her shoulder, "just for a walk, I'll be back in a bit."

"Alright," her dad shoved open the door as the Tweebs dashed out laughing, "dinner's at seven thirty, be back by then."

"Will do," Kim shouted as she walked down the stairs to the family room and out the door.

Kim looked up at the sky and sighed once more, compared to a lot of the places she was at this time of night Middleton allowed a rather impressive amount of stars to shine. She watched as the breath she sighed out steamed in the cold November air and started to walk away from her house without a particular destination in mind. She blinked in confusion as she could have sworn she saw a shadow go across the half full moon, shaking her head to get rid of what she convinced herself was all her freaking out finally getting to her Kim decided that she'd just head to Ron's house, even if she was sure he was hiding something from her, her best friend never failed to lift her spirits.

Kim glanced over at Bonnie's house as she walked by it; the only light on was in what she had learned was Bonnie's room during her time stuck to the brunette. That was another thing that grated on Kim, Bonnie had been getting way too close to Ron. It wasn't like Kim was jealous or anything well maybe a bit, but simply that Ron was her best friend and over the semester Bonnie had to Kim's eyes been waging a systematic campaign to undermine that friendship. Kim sighed again, something she seemed to be doing a lot of late, if only she were a bit less of a nice person, she'd have no qualms about trying to undermine Tara and Bonnie's friendship, but fortunately or unfortunately the reality of the situation was that Kim simply wasn't that kind of person.

Looking back in front of her Kim jerked to a sudden stop. There in front of her was a man dressed in black martial arts garb, grotesquely misshapen hands and feet bare of covering. In his left hand was some sort of statue, Kim didn't recognize it but she didn't like it; deathly black and with blood red fangs it seemed to suck the light from around them, and jutting from its back was a spike of some odd green rock.

"Monkey Fist," Kim slid into a fighting stance, "haven't seen you in awhile. I thought you usually went to Ron to get the beatings you so richly deserve, not that I'm complaining I've got some aggression to misplace and you're just the man for the job."

Monkey Fist's feral grin caused her to swallow hard and his words made her suppress a shudder, "Always such a fiery temper my dear, but my reasons for being here tonight are not about that buffoon, at least not yet. Tonight I've come to give you a present Kimberly, or at least the first part. I'm counting on you to accept it with open arms when all is said and done."

"What?" Kim had to remember to keep in a fighting stance, "I'd never want anything from you unless it involved your going to jail and throwing away the key."

Deciding she didn't want to hear whatever Monkey Fist wanted to say to her and really needing to take out that aggression Kim leapt at her opponent. His bored and amused expression only drove Kim's anger to new heights and when he lifted a single finger in seeming defense Kim outright growled in rage as she charged at him. Then his finger flicked at a speed Kim could barely follow and the next thing she knew she was flying through the air and her right shoulder felt like it was already one giant bruise.

Kim never hit the ground though, Monkey Fist grabbed her out of mid flight, she had no clue how he'd managed to move that fast, much less how he'd managed to have that kind of force with a simple flick of his finger.

"This may hurt," he pulled her against him and flicked her hair aside exposing her neck, "in fact there's a very good chance you won't survive this, but I have confidence in you Kimberly."

Before Kim's dazed mind could process what he'd said she saw him bring the statue she'd been afraid of earlier to her neck and then she felt its mouth open and then a searing pain ripped through her that caused her to scream like she'd never even imagined herself capable of.

Ron was sitting at his desk using X-ray vision to spot Rufus behind the numerous things scattered around his room. Clark had suggested he try stuff like this to get a hold on turning it on and off at will, being able to assure Bonnie there would be no more mishaps had been nice since it stopped her glaring at him, but her threats of what she'd do if she caught him doing it on purpose had truly put the fear of God into him.

He had just spotted Rufus behind his Flogging Molly poster and was about to have the naked mole rat hide again when he heard screaming coming from nearby, not just any screaming either. That was Kim screaming, and in a great deal of pain. Shoving open his window Ron dove out and with a roll took off down the street as fast as his legs would carry him. That meant that he covered the distance between his house and Kim in less than a second. He arrived to a scene out of his nightmares, literally, Monkey Fist was holding Kim and had a statue that had also been in his dreams to her neck and it was biting her causing eerily black smoke to rise from the wound.

"Kim!" he cried as her screams ceased and his best friend slumped to the ground unconscious.

Monkey Fist carefully set the statue down beside Kim, Ron felt unwell simply looking at the thing with its strangely black color, blood covered fangs, and the sickly green glow coming from the back was the worst of it; the light seemed to Ron something he should go to great lengths to avoid.

His arch foe stood back up and slowly walked forwards, closing the distance between the two. "Today is just my lucky day isn't it?" Monkey Fist smirked as he stopped only a yard or so from Ron. Monkey Fist straightened up as much as he could and grinned, "I was going to have to hunt you down to tell you this, but now it seems you've delivered yourself right into my hands Stoppable. I'm going to show you just how helpless you are before me, and just to let you know, before this is all over Kimberly will betray you for me."

Then Monkey Fist shot forward, Ron probably could have blocked the punch but he was so surprised at Monkey Fist moving at Kryptonian speeds that he simply stood there dumbly and took the hit. He flew back quite awhile, oddly enough wondering at how it was Monkey Fist stayed where he was, didn't the laws of physics say he should have gone back just as far, then he remembered that someday he'd be flying and he dropped the thought.

Hitting the ground Ron could only think that that had hurt, not hurt like the mild annoyances of Bonnie hitting him upside the head. But actually he'd feel that in the morning if it weren't for his inhumanly fast healing hurt. He lifted his head as he heard Monkey Fist speak, "I toned that down enough so it wouldn't kill you, if you give up now I promise when the time comes I'll make your death quick and… well not painless you've inconvenienced me too much for that but at least quick."

Springing to his feet Ron cracked his knuckles as his own smirk grew, "Give up? I'm just warming up!" Then he launched himself forward with all his speed and slammed his fist into Monkey Fist's face so hard he felt the shockwave. With grim satisfaction he watched as the half man half monkey sailed through the air to hit the pavement so hard he left a fair sized crater. Taking advantage of his opponent being dazed Ron moved to check on Kim, which turned out to be a bad idea. As he neared her a green flash came from the back of the statue, which he now saw was a monkey, and Ron felt his strength drain from him.

Monkey Fist slowly got up and after rubbing his jaw he started storming towards Ron with a look of rage on his face. As he saw the glowing statue and Ron's state he began to grin with anticipation. "I'm quite impressed at that strength, it could actually pose a threat to me, I'll simply kill you now and let you die with the knowledge that you won't be able to 'save' your best friend."

"No you won't," a voice came from the side. Ron looked and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding in relief, hovering above the street was Clark, well Superman, but the point was the cavalry had come. "You," Monkey Fist snarled, "We'll finish this later Stoppable." Then he held his hand out and both his eyes and the eyes of the statue flared, the monkey statue flew into his hand and Monkey Fist crouched before launching himself into the air and flying away.

As soon as the statue and the rock jutting from its back went away from Ron the draining effect simply ceased, as Monkey Fist was becoming a smaller and smaller speck Ron drug himself to his feet. "Thanks," he said to Clark, "I'm not sure what happened, one minute I was ready to bring some hurt on him and the next I could barely move."

"Kryptonite," Clark settled down on the ground, "whatever it was that guy was carrying it had Kryptonite in it. Now what happened to your friend?"

Ron knelt down next to Kim and started looking at the back of her neck, "I'm not sure, I was in my room practicing with my X-ray vision when I heard her screaming. I came here as fast as I could and I just saw Monkey Fist holding some statue to her neck and it seemed to be biting her. Then we started fighting and you showed up." Ron turned Kim over to see the two small puncture wounds slowly but visibly sealing up, still releasing faint traces of smoke and around them was the faint outline of one of the few kanji Ron had picked up in Japan, evil.

"Ron," he and Clark turned to see Bonnie walking from what they just realized was her house where quite a bit of action had been going on. "Mr. Kent?" She sounded quite puzzled seeing him there as Superman. "What's going on," she finally walked out onto the street, "I was in my room reading when I heard screaming and I looked out my window, and there was Kim, and then you were there, and then you and that guy… and then Mr. Kent showed up."

"Bonnie," Ron walked over and put a hand on the brunette's shoulder before she could work her way into a panic attack, "everything's going to be fine, but do you think we could let Kim rest on your couch for now?"

"Yeah," Bonnie seemed to calm down as he forced her to look at him, "what was that though?"

"That," Clark picked up Kim, "was two aliens and if I remember correctly one genetically engineered freak having a frank exchange of ideas."

"More or less," Ron kept his hand on Bonnie's shoulder as he led his still shaken friend back into her house.

Clark quickly excused himself and returned a few seconds later in a rather nice three piece suit, "Lois and I were, well are, at least she's still at a business dinner, I excused myself when I heard screaming coming from where I knew both of you lived and I figured I should check on it."

Ron was about to thank Clark for rescuing him and Kim when his cell phone went off, he was going to silence it but he'd seen that number before and he knew it was one he should answer.

"Hello?"

"Stoppable-san!" The voice on the other end was quite loud.

"Yori?" Ron was at a loss as to why she would be calling him.

Her voice this time was less ear splitting, "Stoppable-san, Sensei has sent me with grave news but I fear it will be too late by the time I reach you in person, you are in grave danger from Monkey Fist."

"Monkey Fist was already here, me and," Ron glanced over at Clark, "well we already sent him packing."

"I am too late," Yori sounded almost defeated, "did he attack you with the Omega Simia?"

"That monkey statue thing?" Ron figured it was what she was talking about, "he did something to Kim with it but I'm fine."

"I am pleased to hear that," Ron heard stark relief in Yori's voice, "Sensei has had visions of you being faster, stronger, many things that normal men cannot do, but the Omega Simia poses a great threat to you."

"Hey," Ron tried to get in without cutting her off, "Where are you, this would probably be a lot easier in person than over a cell phone."

Yori sounded rather down once more, "I am at the Metropolis airport, I had hoped to pose as an exchange student and board at your house long enough to warn you, aid you in fighting off Monkey Fist and then return, but I have failed in that task."

"Tell you what," Ron tried to cheer her up with his voice, "I'll be right over there, bring you back and we can figure this out."

Clark was already moving to sit Bonnie down on the other couch as Ron started walking towards the door, being able to hear the conversation made explanations quite unnecessary. Once out the door Ron simply kicked in his super speed and in scant time he slowed to normal walking speed in a parking lot at the Metropolis airport. Jogging he spotted Yori in a few minutes underneath the Japan Airlines sign.

"Stoppable-san?" Her amazement at Ron being there so soon after they hung up was obvious on her face.

"Um," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "those visions Sensei had, well there's definitely a bit to them. I'll explain once we get back to Middleton ok?"

Bonnie walked back into the living room with a bowl of cold water and some rags, she had wanted to give Kim some medicine for her fever, the woman was cold sweating. But Clark had reminded her that what had caused this wasn't anything normal and the chemicals in even Tylenol could simply make the situation worse. So Bonnie found herself doing this the old fashioned way, well mostly old fashioned, most people didn't have their water cooled off by Superman's ice breath.

Taking another look at the back of Kim's neck Bonnie couldn't help worry about the two holes on the side of her neck lightly smoking and slowly sealing. And worse was the odd symbol that was surrounding them and had gotten visibly darker in the five minutes since Ron had left to get this Yori person.

"Any change?" Mr. Kent walked up beside her and laid his coat across Kim to try and provide her with more warmth than the several blankets already piled on top of her.

"Kim's doing about the same," Bonnie moved Kim's hair to show her neck, "but whatever this is it's changing as fast as I can watch. I just hope this Yori knows something about it."

"Speaking of Ron and Yori…" Mr. Kent turned his head to listen to something Bonnie couldn't possibly dream of hearing.

He was right as Bonnie was sure, with a knock Ron let himself and what Bonnie hated to admit was a stunningly beautiful Japanese girl about as tall as she was. When she saw Ron grab who must have been Yori by the hand when she swayed nauseously Bonnie was shocked to find her fists clenching and her jaw grinding. She was not jealous of Yori, yes Ron was her friend, and she had to admit that for all the Bueno Nacho he packed in he had managed to be not at all bad looking, and he was actually quite funny. But she was not crushing on him; this was simply the product of her still being in shock from what she had seen. Still though Bonnie couldn't help but feeling some malicious glee as Yori staggered in obvious nausea.

"Rockwaller-san," the girl said haltingly, "I believe I am about to need to use your bathroom."

Making sure to not smile gleefully Bonnie took Yori by the arm and led her to the bathroom, as she left the family room she heard Ron saying, "Well she already knew most of what I can do, and leaving her to figure it out would be a bad thing, trust me on this."

Several minutes later, Bonnie guided Yori out of the bathroom making a mental note to clean the toilet. Bonnie thought she would try to get up again when she saw the state Kim was in, but Yori apparently realized that even though she had thrown up; her stomach was in no condition to do much anything.

"I apologize," Yori said, "I am not used to traveling like that and it has clearly had an effect on me."

Bonnie looked questioningly at Ron who nodded slightly before walking over to check on Kim. "It's alright," Bonnie said, "you get used to it, Stoppable-san over there decided that if I wanted to use him as a global grocery store I'd have to come along for the ride."

"And yet you keep making me get stuff," Ron succinctly pointed out, "anyways, are you alright Yori?"

"Yes," Bonnie noted some color was returning to Yori's face, "I believe I should not eat anything for some time, but for now I should be more than capable of at least giving you the rest of Sensei's warnings."

"Yeah," Ron sat down next to Bonnie, which caused the brunette to smile inside that he hadn't sat down next to Yori, "what is that Omega Simia you were talking about, and why is it so dangerous?"

Yori reached over into the smallest of her bags and pulled out an old manuscript, spreading it across the coffee table Bonnie saw it was a monkey shaped statue. "The Omega Simia," Yori began, "was created many centuries ago by a monk; his name was stricken from the rolls of the temple he studied at so none now know his name. But he was exiled for what he did with the Omega Simia. The statue focuses the Mystical Monkey Power of one who possesses it many times over. Sensei uncovered several scrolls that he believes say Toshimiru himself battled this monk and was only able to overcome him in the end with the Lotus Blade."

"Which I'm gonna guess you brought," Bonnie heard Ron say as she soaked the rag and replaced it on Kim's forehead.

"Of course Stoppable-san" Yori said, "have you not been reviewing your Japanese to be able to read the scrolls Sensei left with you when you returned from Yamanouchi?"

"You know," Ron looked anywhere but Yori, "I was kinda wondering if it would have been too much for those ancient wise guys to write in English, I mean if they knew I'd be the chosen one they should have known I'd speak English."

"Always with the American style humor Stoppable-san," Yori's giggle made Bonnie's blood boil and she had to restrain the urge to strangle the woman. Oh she really needed a good night's sleep if she was jealous about that. "Of course," Yori continued, "the ancient scribes did not speak or write English, but I will be more than happy to aid you with your Japanese during my stay."

"That'd be great," Ron tried and failed again to make sense of the scroll Yori had rolled out on the coffee table. Kim started stirring, "but for now I think I should get Kim home, we can get back to this when I get back."

Ron picked Kim up and started walking to the door, before he left though Mr. Kent tapped him on the shoulder, "I'd meant to tell you this when we had our next training session but Oliver wanted to let you know that he's going to have you going to an inter-office Christmas party next month."

"Great," Ron sighed, "oh Bonnie before I forget, is there any way I can talk you into letting Yori stay here for the rest of the week, my parents are getting new carpet in our guest room."

Bonnie stuttered, Yori hadn't done anything to her but she still held some inexplicable hostility towards the woman. "I guess so," she finally said, "my parents are out on business for at least another week and a half and my sisters are away at college till mid December. And I guess if one of them comes back early, well they never pay attention to what I give them to sign so I'll just say they signed up to host an exchange student."

"Arigatou Rockwaller-san," Yori managed to bow while sitting down, "if you do not mind I would like to contact Sensei and inform him of this."

Bonnie got up and helped Yori to her feet; the hussy was still not particularly stable on her feet. As the two walked out of the family room she heard Ron walk out the front door. She left the harlot in Lonnie's room telling her that if she needed to throw up again she was welcome to use the bed or anything else in the room to catch it. Then she walked back down to the family room, she had been about to ask why Ron wasn't back when she realized that he wouldn't be using any powers with Kim in the condition she was in.

About ten minutes later Ron walked back in the front door, "Well according to her mom Kim should be fine, she doesn't know what that statue did either."

"Sensei has said he will look into the Omega Simia more thoroughly and try to find an answer to your question," Yori said as she walked back down the stairs, "however Rockwaller-san I must impose on your hospitality, Sensei has asked me to remain here in Middleton for at least several months to aid Stoppable-san in fighting Monkey Fist."

"So we're going to be roommates?" Bonnie could not believe this, not only did Yori have the gall to all but throw herself at Ron but now she was stuck living with the woman, oh this was just fantastic.

AN: First off I loved this chapter, my muse did not simply kiss me to write this, it was making out so much it practically molested me. Second, as it stands the voting is 6-4 for Ron/Bon/Yori, which is good since that's the way I'm leaning. Now if the silent majority of you are Ron/Bon, let me give you a glimpse into my head. I've been going rather far ahead in my outline and the triangle would actually be pulling myself in two directions. The main focus in my head is to have this arc be primarily about Kim's slide to the dark side, and a Bon/Ron/Yori triangle would serve as a second thing for you to emotionally invest in. Plus I think it would help me with what I've got planned for Kim, not only has Ron been keeping some big secrets, but he's found not just one but two women more important than her. I just wanted that out front since this is not going to be a small plot item and I'd like the rather impressive number of you who have read this story, you're all great, to know where my head is going.


	7. Darkness Within

SuperRon

Disclaimer: I reject your reality and substitute my own, and in your reality I don't own Kim Possible.

Chapter Seven: Darkness Within

**Metropolis – 20 December**

It wasn't that Ron didn't like being at the party held for Metroplis' biggest companies, law firms, and general social elites; it was simply that he didn't understand a darn thing going on. Oliver had told him that since he hadn't even graduated high school that wasn't really a surprise, he'd only wanted Ron here to get him used to the atmosphere of the whole business scene.

At least he'd been able to bring Rufus with him, though he hadn't been able to let his naked mole rat cruise the snack table. At least the little guy had taken it fairly well, the last time Ron had seen his pet he'd been wowing the mayor. Ron only wished he could do as well himself; he'd never been comfortable with all the higher up types, not least because they tended to think circles around him. At least though he could wallflower the night away for now, Oliver had said that after he was done with him Ron would be a lean mean negotiating machine.

"Having fun Ron?" Ron looked over to see Clark walking up to him.

"More or less," Ron shrugged his shoulders, "but what are you doing here?"

Clark paused to sip at his drink, "Well culture and society aren't my normal territory, but through a very complex series of events that would take far too long and far too much effort to explain I wound up here."

"Lois was too lazy to do this and made you come here," Ron deadpanned.

Clark tossed down the rest of his drink, "Yeah, so are Yori and Bonnie getting along any better?"

Ron just stared at the other man

"I see," Clark leaned against the wall next to him, "Well they aren't getting any worse then are they?"

"No," Ron sighed, "and I suppose they've made a little progress, they've agreed that they both like the Naco and some other stuff…" he trailed off.

Ron finally wilted under Clark's inquisitive gaze and went on, "they compiled lists of their favorite shows, books, mangas, and who they thought should be together from each. They're all, 'oh I think in Naruto that Naruto and Sakura should be together.' I mean thinking that two people should be together, I'm fine with that, but these two take it to a level that just scares me, and when they disagree…"

"And…" Clark prodded.

"Huh?" Ron looked on blankly.

"Well what do you think about those two?" Clark motioned with his hands for Ron to go on.

"Bonnie and Yori?" Ron scratched his head, "Well they're both my friends, but let's not get me trying to decide between them."

"I guess that's nice to know," Clark sighed, "but those two people they were talking about?"

"Oh," Ron laughed sheepishly, "Well I'm not nearly as into it as they are, but yeah. I mean in part one there's some arguments to be made, but by the time you hit part two it's painfully obvious."

"Um yeah," Clark scratched his head, "I have absolutely no clue what any of that is, but the point is if you want them to start becoming friends you're going to have to get them to concentrate on stuff they agree about. And this is something you can work with, all three of you agree so you can get them talking about it without them getting suspicious."

"Hey," Ron's eyes brightened, "That's a pretty good idea. Man why didn't I think of that?"

"Well I've got more experience with this kind of stuff," Clark patted him on the shoulder, "by the way good luck."

"What?" Ron trailed where Clark was looking till he saw a bald head he recognized from the newspapers next to a very familiar head of red hair, "Oh well this is just great, another dose of Kim idolizing Lex Luthor firsthand."

Meanwhile Clark swiftly made his way through the crowds to where his old friend Oliver was trying to hide himself from the people doubtless looking for him, "I think I've got something that might get your attention," he said tapping Oliver on the shoulder.

"Oh?" Oliver got up from the small chair in a rather shadowy corner.

"Your future assistant is about to get a visit from an old friend of ours," Clark pointed to where Kim had obviously spotted Ron and was vigorously guiding Lex towards her best friend.

Oliver straightened his tie and squared his shoulders, "Well I've got my work cut out for me tonight, sure you don't want to help?"

"No thanks," Clark said, "I gave you two your heads up, my work here is done."

Oliver just glared at him, "I'd make more of this but I need to go rescue Ron before Lex does too much."

The elder blonde then walked over to join his younger counterpart just as Kim led her soon to be boss up to her best friend.

"Ron," Kim said in a tight voice, "what are you doing here?"

Oliver stepped up beside Ron and put a hand on his shoulder, "He's here with me, I figured this would be a good opportunity for my future assistant to get introduced to the business world."

"So Kim," Ron managed to keep just how nervous he was under control, "what are you doing here?"

Mr. Luthor stepped up beside Kim and put a hand on her shoulder, "She's here with me, I figured the same thing that this would be a good opportunity to introduce Kim to the business world."

Looking closer Ron noted that Kim's blood red dress had a high collar, he couldn't see but he would guess that it was the same in the back to cover up what Yori had called the curse seal left by Monkey Fist.

"Kim," Mr. Luthor spoke up again, "Just how do you know Ron here?"

Ron's Mystical Monkey Power started tingling as Kim answered, "Ron's been my best friend since pre-school, but I'm surprised to find him here too. Mind coming with me to have a word Ron?"

Kim didn't give him a chance to answer as she stepped forward, grabbed him, and dragged him out to the large balcony with him stuck trailing the click click of her heels. The last thing that Ron noted was that as he was dragged away, Mr. Luthor and Oliver were smiling at each other but the air was positively frigid between them.

"Ron," Kim's voice was very low and menacing, "Just what the hell are you doing here?"

Ron paled, the last time he'd heard Kim cuss was… was… he couldn't ever remember Kim cussing. "Um Kim, are you feeling alright?"

"Do I look alright to you?!" Kim screamed, "I guess I'm not important enough to you to get to know that you've just decided to take a completely new path in your life. Oh and guess what, yesterday I was out jogging and guess who I ran into, Yori! Who apparently has been living at Bonnie's house for the last month! So is hiding things from me going to become a regular thing for us, because if it is as much as I don't like lying I like being lied to even less and I'll show you!"

Kim started stalking forward and Ron swallowed hard as he saw spiraling vines of black starting to creep up from the neck of her dress. Sensei had said something about this, that one of the few things he did know about the Omega Simia was that the curse seal it created caused visible signs when it was opening and letting the power it contained out. Ron figured on his own that he needed to find a way to calm Kim down before she actually got the chance to get violent.

"Kim, calm down there. That's not you talking." He started backing up as Kim's fists clenched and the black vines crept up a little more.

"You're right," Kim pounded one fist into the palm of her other hand, "this is going to be doing the talking for me."

"Kim you're really not yourself," Ron kept backing up, "that thing on your neck, it's doing some seriously bad stuff to your temper. And I can explain all that!"

Kim stopped just inside the range of where he knew she could hit him before he could stop her without using his powers. "Well…" she started tapping her foot in aggravation.

"Huh?" Ron stood there wondering what she was doing.

"Start explaining," Ron heard Kim's knuckles crack from how tightly she was clenching her fists.

"Oh," he felt the blood drain from his face, "well about the job, I kinda got it right after you got the job with Luthorcorp. And we were fighting, and not talking, and by the time we got past that it had become such old news that I kinda just forgot about it being anything to be telling anyone like it was news."

Ron would have relaxed quite a bit when Kim's fists unclenched and her arms fell limply to her sides, but the black vines were still showing a little more than an inch above the collar of her dress and his Mystical Monkey Powers were still setting off all kinds of warnings in his head.

"I guess that makes sense," Kim sounded none too happy admitting that, "But I want to hear how Yori living here for over a month can be something I didn't need to hear about."

The truth was Ron hadn't told Kim that Yori had come because it would raise questions that with a person like Kim would undoubtedly lead to more questions and the cycle would just keep going till Kim found out things she really shouldn't. Fortunately for Ron though Bonnie and Yori, despite looking like a pair of cats stuffed in a sack together, had sat down right after the bulk of Yori's things had been shipped from Japan and thought up a cover story for just such an event.

"Um," Ron tried to pour every ounce of acting talent he had ever had in his entire life into this one moment to make Kim believe his story, "this might sound kinda stupid but the truth is I didn't tell you Yori had come because I didn't want to worry you."

Kim just quirked an eyebrow and stared at him.

"It's true," Ron went on, "that thing on your neck is dangerous."

"I know that," Kim said looking at him very flatly, "you told me as much when I woke up from having that weird statue bite me."

"Yeah," Ron said, "well Sensei might have advised me to understate the danger of that thing, and I might have taken him up on that advice."

"Ron…" Kim's growl was very dangerous and he saw the black vines creep up a little more.

"It was for your own good," Ron held up his hands trying to appear very non-threatening, "Sensei and I don't really know anything about that thing other than that it is dangerous." That much was almost entirely true. "And I know you'd want to rush off after Monkey Fist to try and get him for doing that. Yori's here because she can keep an eye out for Monkey Fist and if he attacks again she can help us fight him. But we, Sensei, Yori, and I, wanted to keep that kinda under wraps so Monkey Fist doesn't get any ideas."

Kim pondered his answer for several long seconds before speaking again, "So how did Bonnie get caught up in this?"

"Right," Ron tried and failed to smile, "well Monkey Fist attacked you in front of Bonnie's house, so we took you there when he ran, and when I picked Yori up she went there to check on you. And then she ended up crashing at Bonnie's house that night since Bonnie's parents were gone, and then it was a few more nights after that. And when Sensei told Yori he wanted her to stay in America for awhile, well she had already been at Bonnie's house for awhile so it just kinda went from there."

Kim stood there for almost a whole minute before to Ron's immense relief the black vines subsided and she relaxed from being ready to jump him.

"I'm sorry," she said at last, "in my head I had this stupid idea that you were lying to me because you and Yori were… well…"

"Kim!" Ron was sure all the blood that had drained out of his face not too long ago had come rushing back.

"I said I was sorry," Kim was blushing now too, "it's just that I thought Yori was stealing you for herself somehow, and she was making you keep all these secrets so she'd have something to drive between us."

Ron now walked up to his best friend, "KP, remember what I told you, the only ones who could ever stop us being best friends are us. Yori, Bonnie, Monkey Fist, we've known each other too long and we're too close for them to do anything that matters, even though I think Yori and Bonnie don't want to. And I'm still bound and determined to be your best friend."

"Good," Kim smiled up at him, "because I'm still bound and determined to be yours. Um, you're still coming over for Christmas right?"

"Kim," Ron mock held his hands to his heart, "I'm wounded you'd even think there's a possibility I wouldn't."

"Good," Kim held out her arm for Ron to take which he did, "now there's a party in there that we need to enjoy."

Ron smiled back as the two best friends walked back into the party. Ron did notice though that where Oliver and Mr. Luthor were still standing there surrounded by a crowd that had gathered around the two power brokers. Oliver looked quite happy to see the two friends made up while Mr. Luthor looked anything but. Ron though had no time to ponder this as Kim was already dragging him towards the dance floor.

**Middleton – 27 December**

Kim stood on her front porch watching as the sun first started to turn the eastern sky from black to grey. Middleton was a beautiful town to live in, but this soon after the winter solstice the sun didn't come up till half past eight. Of course she thought, it could be worse, she could live farther north. Finishing her stretches the redhead started her morning jog towards City Park. One of the downsides to being a world known hero was that it took morning sessions like this to stay in the kind of shape the job required, a truly cruel thing for someone so not a morning person.

At least though the cold air did a good job of waking her up, it may not have been a white Christmas but it was sure cold enough to have snowed, the thermometer outside the kitchen didn't even have the day in double digits when she'd looked. Ah Christmas, having Ron there with the family made Kim feel like none of the last semester had happened. And the fact that they had had a total blast at that Christmas party last week just had her feeling better. Yes Kim was still down about her slump in missions, and yes she wanted to find a way to get over that, but right now she was in too good a mood to let stuff like that drag her down.

About a quarter hour later Kim made her way into City Park, looking at her watch she saw it was just past seven and the sky was noticeably lighter towards the east. Slowing to a walk Kim cooled down on her way to where she liked to train, it was a small hill that somehow no trees had grown on so the grass there was nice and soft, perfect for stretching while barefoot, one of Kim's guilty pleasures.

Surprisingly enough when Kim got to her workout spot someone was already there.

"Bonnie," Kim said walking up to where the brunette was well into a set of crunches.

"Kim," Bonnie managed to breathe out.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Kim put her hands on her hips, "but what are you doing here?"

Bonnie finished her crunches and with a sigh stood up, "I'm waiting for a blonde haired prince charming to come in on his giant toad and sweep a pink haired princess off her feet. What does it look like I'm doing Kim?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Kim was careful to keep her temper in check. Ever since she'd almost attacked Ron at the Christmas party she'd made it a point to not get angry lest the seal on the back of her neck start to open. "It's just I thought you liked to work out indoors, you certainly seemed to when we were stuck together."

"And normally I do," Bonnie reached into the grass for a water bottle, "but my sisters got into town a few days ago, and any time I can spend away from them is time well spent. This way I walk here, work out, walk back, and I've burned an hour and a half where I don't have to be within a mile of them."

Kim really couldn't think of anything snappy to say to that, in the few days she'd been stuck to Bonnie she had come to question how her fellow cheerleader hadn't caused her sisters to meet some sort of unpleasant aid. Even without the aid of a curse seal Kim could think of plenty of ways Bonnie's sisters could meet with a grisly fate.

"Okay," Kim said at last, "but only while your sisters are in town. I spent a lot of time finding this place and I want to keep it mine."

"Alright, alright," Bonnie waved Kim off, "but I guess you can't deny now that we've both got great minds since I found this place too."

"You're admitting I've got a great mind?" Kim felt one of her eyebrows trying to climb as far as it could.

"Well you did find this place," Bonnie waved her hand about the hilltop they were on, "which I thought I was pretty great myself to find. And I guess after being stuck to you, those missions, well they do take more than luck."

Kim could barely believe her ears, there was no way this was Bonnie talking to her. Maybe Ron was right, maybe Bonnie really was mellowing out as high school ended and the food chain stopped mattering. Maybe she really was trying to reach out to people and make friends. Ugh, what was she thinking? This was Bonnie she was talking about, Ron had undoubtedly told her after the Christmas party that Kim loosing her temper could be a very bad thing and Bonnie was just trying very very hard to keep Kim calm.

"Well thanks I guess," Kim said at last, even if Bonnie probably wasn't sincere there was no reason to rile herself up, "Anyways… Oh God, Bonnie run!"

"What?" Bonnie looked at her like she'd lost her mind.

"Bonnie," Kim turned to her, "you need to start running right now."

"But what from?" Kim wanted to shake the stubbornness right out of Bonnie then.

Before Kim could respond, there was a gust of wind and suddenly floating in front of the two women was a half man half monkey dressed like a ninja out of medieval Japan.

"Monkey Fist," Kim breathed as she slid in front of Bonnie.

"Kimberly," Monkey Fist said in his refined British accent, "I'm disappointed in you my apprentice."

"I'm not your apprentice," Kim growled as she tried to keep her temper under control, Monkey Fist had been the one to put this seal on her and she didn't want it going off near him.

"Not yet at least," Monkey Fist brushed at his sleeve, "but I am at least glad to see you training yourself, though when you finally come under my tutelage it will become much more difficult. But Kimberly, why haven't you used the strength I gave you to get your revenge on those who have wronged you. Like this little tart behind you, I've seen you two fighting quite heatedly several times."

"I might not like Bonnie that much," Kim said, "but I'm a hero, and that means I protect everyone. Regardless of what I think about them, and there is no way I'd ever want to learn from some sick freak like you."

Monkey Fist just grinned, baring his almost fang like teeth. "Oh you will Kimberly; I know you're looking for ways to… better your fighting skills. And I can help you with that, the Omega Simia has given me untold knowledge of the martial arts and I have been so kind as to pass some of it on to you, but you can learn it all if you learn from me."

"No way!" Kim shook her fist at Monkey Fist just for emphasis. But there was a small corner of her mind that wanted to take him up on his offer, and Kim knew it wasn't the curse seal speaking, she'd learned a bit to know when it was starting to make her temper get short. But Kim knew that Monkey Fist had somehow gotten incredibly strong, and Ron had somehow tapped into that same power or something close to it, it was the only thing that explained how he'd managed to fight off Monkey Fist after he'd beaten her with a single flick of his finger. And where Ron refused to admit that he'd gained any new powers, Monkey Fist was offering to teach her all of them. But for now Kim thought the price was far too high, and the thought that it was 'for now' absolutely terrified her.

"Is that so?" Monkey Fist started cracking his neck and knuckles, "Well I can sense that you haven't fully opened the curse seal, you haven't experienced its full power. And until that happens I haven't had my full say on the matter, so let's see what we can do about opening that seal shall we?"

Then to Kim's dismay, Monkey Fist once again vanished. The next clue she had where he was she was flipping over having been thrown without ever even seeing it, much less being able to respond. As soon as she skidded to a stop Kim gasped and quickly rolled away, no sooner than she had moved than three throwing knives embedded themselves in the ground where she had been.

"Good," Monkey Fist settled down on the ground in front of her, "you have the reflexes, but you still lack the speed, strength, and killer instinct to unlock your true potential."

Kim got up slowly already breathing heavy, "Oh shut up would you, I'm going to take that statue of yours and shove it where the sun don't shine."

Monkey Fist just grinned; he could see the black vines starting to creep from the curse seal on Kim's neck. "As weak as you are right now you have no chance of that. But if you open the curse seal I gave you your powers could compete with mine, and with my training you could unlock those powers without the seal."

"Shut up!" Kim screamed as the black vines exploded over her whole body. She stood there for a moment as though trying to get used to something and then Bonnie looked on as she sprung forward and tackled Monkey Fist sending them tumbling down the hill.

Frantically digging out her cell phone from the sweatshirt she'd put it in, Bonnie scrolled through her numbers trying to think of who to call for help. Mr. Kent or Ron could be there the fastest, but Monkey Fist almost certainly had that statue with him and the Kryptonite in it would render either of them helpless. Sighing as she hit the last name on her list Bonnie hit send. She and Yori might have gotten along well only in comparison to her sisters, but Bonnie had seen her training and she couldn't deny that the Japanese girl knew what she was doing.

"Hello," Yori picked up after only a few rings

"It's Bonnie," Bonnie tried to keep her normal venom towards the woman out of her voice.

"Yes?" Yori's voice took on the iciness she seemed to reserve for Bonnie alone.

"Look," Bonnie decided to dispense with the normal tit for tat, "Kim and I are at the park and Monkey Fist is attacking, he's got that statue of his so Ron and Mr. Kent can't help."

"I'm on my way," was all Yori said before hanging up.

Being able to only wait for Yori to arrive, Bonnie crawled back up to the top of the hill to watch Kim and Monkey Fist fighting. Or at least as much as she could see of them, they were moving too fast for her to see most of the time, the longest stretch she could see was when they stopped or went down to the ground.

"Why can't you just die?!" Kim tried to wrap her hands around Monkey Fist's neck, the black vines forming a random array across what Bonnie could see of her.

"Because I'm not the one you should be trying to kill," Monkey Fist smiled as he pushed Kim off, reached into his pocket and pulled out the Omega Simia. Bonnie looked on in horror as the statue's eyes started to glow red and Kim's eyes took on a similar glow.

"I could order you to come with me and you would willingly do so right now," Monkey Fist mused, "but I want you to do it entirely of your own will, the better to crush Stoppable. For now though I think you should experience the rush of taking someone's life, you've never done that before have you? Well I think you should start with that little brunette girl up there on the hill."

"That sounds great to me," Bonnie gasped as Kim turned and grinned at her, the voice was all Kim's. But that grin, those glowing red eyes, and the black vines covering her face, Bonnie could barely believe this was the Kim she had tried so hard to humiliate for the better part of her life.

Bonnie never even saw Kim move, she simply disappeared and then Bonnie was flat on the ground with Kim straddling her and her hands around her neck.

"Time to die Bon-Bon," Kim said with that maniacal grin still on her face.

Bonnie tried to respond, but the pressure of Kim's grip on her neck meant that she couldn't even do as much as gasp a breath.

Just as Bonnie's vision was starting to tunnel Kim was knocked off of her by Yori, who had leapt from somewhere and driven her foot into the presently insane cheerleader's head.

"Are you alright Rockwaller-san?" Yori asked standing between Bonnie and Kim in a loose fighting stance.

"Yeah," Bonnie croaked out as she staggered to her feet and started massaging her neck.

The two looked on as Kim rolled over, and propped herself up on her hands and knees as she sent breakfast back up onto the ground. Bonnie noted with no small amount of relief that the black vines had disappeared from Kim's neck and arms.

Yori slowly walked towards Kim, Bonnie saw her reach into one of the pouches on her belt and pull out several throwing knives.

"Possible-san?" Yori called out cautiously.

Kim just groaned as another wave of heaves pulled more breakfast from her. After those heaves subsided, Kim knelt there before slowly turning to face Bonnie and Yori. To both of their immense relief when Kim opened her eyes they were their normal green instead of a bright red.

"Yori," Bonnie's voice was still scratchy from her attempted strangulation, "where's Monkey Fist?"

Yori looked all around and then closed her eyes and her face took on a look of concentration, "he has left, no doubt your death was of little consequence to him."

She then walked over to Kim who had just slumped over unconscious. "If you are able to make it back home on your own I will carry Possible-san back to her house and inform her parents of what has happened."

Far up in the earth's atmosphere Monkey Fist looked down with his enhanced eyes as the two women went their separate ways. The fact that the brunette had not been killed was of little consequence as Yori had said. The fact that that bumbling fool Sensei had sent his best student to America was of some consequence, he would have to be more careful from now on, if Yori had come she had certainly brought the Lotus Blade which could pose a threat to the Omega Simia.

Descending to where there was enough air to be heard if he spoke, Monkey Fist reached into the folds of his outfit and pulled out a cell phone, which oddly enough had no buttons and no display. Opening the phone it rang twice before the person on the other end answered.

"I take it the experiment was successful." The voice on the other end said.

"Both parts," Monkey Fist answered, "it was easier than I expected to force her to open the curse seal. And she proved quite susceptible to the Omega Simia once it was open, though as I predicted one good hit did release her from it. However by the time our plan comes to fruition she should not require any help from either of us to kill those we wish dead."

"Indeed," the voice replied, "and the next phase is on schedule?"

"About that," Monkey Fist said, "I would like to postpone it slightly, a new player has appeared and I would like to make sure of her capabilities before moving on."

"Just so long as the plan succeeds in the end," the voice took on a more threatening tone, "need I remind you that failure will not be tolerated?"

"Of course," Monkey Fist growled, "I have just as much reason to want to see Kim Possible come around to our way of thinking as you do."

Luthor didn't respond to that, just hung up leaving Monkey Fist to scowl as he turned and flew off to take this latest development into account.

Two hours after escaping death, Bonnie stood outside Yori's door, Bonnie had stayed in her room since coming back and after returning from taking Kim to her house Yori had done the same. But after reliving having been saved by, well not her two least favorite women, he sisters were in a league their own. But being saved by two women she was far from fond of Bonnie had decided that she needed to learn all this fighting stuff to avoid being in that kind of situation again.

Knocking, Bonnie waited for several long seconds before Yori opened the door. She had changed from her ninja training garb into her everyday clothes.

"Rockwaller-san," Yori said bowing formally and very coldly.

"Let's just cut through this, "Bonnie glared back, "I don't like you and you don't like me. But I don't like getting saved even more, and both you and Kim had to save me today."

Yori just stared back at her, "if you are attempting to thank me for saving you, you are welcome. Now is there anything else?"

"Well yes, thank you," Bonnie said, "but that's not the point. I want you to teach me all that ninja stuff you can do. The next time someone tries to kill me I don't want to have to wait for someone to save me, I want to do it myself."

"The first thing we will work on," Yori stepped out of her room, "is proper terminology. Ninjutsu is an ancient art to be treated with respect. Your training will begin tomorrow at four A.M. precisely, do not be late."

AN: If you know what other universe I started referring to in this chapter kudos to you. No I'm not going to insert anyone from it, but Yori's Ninjutsu is never really expanded on in Kim Possible and Kishimoto-san explains all that stuff really well so I've decided to incorporate some of that stuff into this. Yori is likely going to have her fighting style be based mostly off Rock Lee since those episodes were airing when I wrote this, and no not the thumbs up pose, but her very hand to hand style. As to the chapter itself, well my chapters are like the government, they just keep growing and nothing I try makes them smaller. I always hit like 500 words, see how much of my outline for the chapter I've gotten done and I panic, and then I write a behemoth like this. Anyways, I'm quite proud of this chapter it's loaded with little things I just plain like. And since Turkey Day is before my next chapter, happy Thanksgiving all a bit in advance. As a bit of an afterthought, Christmas break is going to be starting in a little bit for me, so expect a Monday/Friday update schedule over that. And I'm thinking of running 2 stories at once in fact, what would you all think of a story where instead of it being Kim that Ron 'saves' their first day of preschool it's everyones favorite brunette cheerleader? Just a thought I'm toying around with, ja matte!


	8. Seals and Deals

SuperRon

Disclaimer: Some day I will own it all, but today is not that day. And tomorrow isn't looking good for that matter. Or next week even, I'll just get back to you.

Chapter Eight: Seals and Deals

**Middleton – 31 December**

Sweat rolled down Bonnie's face as she punched the sandbag over and over. This was not how she had planned on spending her new years eve. Her alarm had quite rudely woken her at four A.M. and ten minutes later she had been trailing Yori in their now daily five mile run. Well not quite daily, they took some days off since according to Yori you could overwork muscles and it would be worse than not working them at all. But after the run, it was back to her house for basic training in for the time being, hand to hand combat, or what Yori had demanded she refer to as taijutsu.

By that point it was eight in the morning and they moved on to weapons training. Yori could put eighty of a hundred objects in a target throwing five or six at a time. Bonnie could put eight of a hundred in the same target throwing one at a time. After enduring that particular torture Bonnie got an hour off, during which she typically fell promptly asleep till her cursed alarm woke her up again. Then came fifteen minutes for lunch and the part of the day Bonnie actually enjoyed, cheerleading and her ballet training meant she could navigate Yori's impromptu yet still impressive obstacle courses with ease.

After that was where she was right then, strength and endurance training. Which equated to lifting weights till her arms made rubber look tense and then punching and kicking sandbags till her hands and feet went numb, and then punching and kicking the sandbags some more. Then came stealth training, Yori could disappear into shadows that didn't look like they could hide a mouse, Bonnie was still working on not falling out of trees. Surviving all this brought Bonnie to six thirty and dinner, a welcome yet not so welcome respite from the work. Yes she escaped the merciless training Yori was putting her through over break, but dinner meant that she had to see her family and in particular her sisters.

But that less than enjoyable experience was for later, right now Bonnie was simply trying to ignore how much her hands hurt. Of course even if she couldn't ignore it necessarily she had plenty of anger to fuel her repeated beating of the poor sandbag. Bonnie absolutely, positively, categorically refused to be saved by Kim or Yori ever again. She could stomach being saved by Ron, but only because it would make Kim and Yori seethe she quickly reminded herself.

Adding to Bonnie's ire was the fact that her sisters had dragged Yori out to the mall to 'undo the damage Bonnie had caused to her fashion sense.' Just imagining the sandbags were her sisters faces gave Bonnie easily enough anger to pound away well after she could no longer feel any of her appendages. That she was using her sisters to fuel her anger didn't mean she had no ire to spare for Yori, it was just that she couldn't help but feel sympathy for anyone stuck alone with her sisters.

Glancing down at her watch Bonnie saw that it was time for her to stop abusing her body and start abusing her pride by again failing miserably at basic stealth. She stood up on shaky legs and slowly unbent her fists trying to let her poor knuckles adjust to not being pounded again and again. Walking to the edges of the forest that started behind her house Bonnie took a deep breath and slowly started climbing one of the many pine trees surrounding her.

Reaching the thinner branches towards the top of the tree Bonnie started trying to employ the exercises Yori had shown her to make her body less bound to gravity. It was nowhere near what Ron would be able to do, or could do right then for that matter, but Yori had stood on top of one of the trees like it was nothing and then leapt down and landed making a sound Bonnie had barely heard.

For her part Bonnie was at least getting, well not better, but less bad at the practical application of Yori's teachings. The first time she'd tried to stand on a branch that shouldn't have been able to bear her weight it had done just what she thought it would, cracked right under her. Yesterday, only a few days after her first try she'd managed to last a whole minute before it cracked and she went tumbling down. This time she wasn't going to so much try to stay up for a long time as not land in a tangle of limbs, landing on her feet would go a long way towards eliminating most of her problems with this particular exercise.

Two hours later Bonnie staggered into the bathroom for a much deserved hot shower. The hot water stung her knuckles and all the scratches and cuts she had gotten one her way down the trees. At least she hadn't added any new bruises to her already impressive collection; her attempts to land on her feet had managed that much. Once she was done with her shower she still had to dry off, an exercise in dodging her numerous bruises and wincing whenever she hit one. Oh what she wouldn't give to be as tough as Ron, she had watched him training with Clark once. He had leapt through the air screaming 'hi ho silver!' only to completely botch his landing and go rolling thirty feet or so only to then spring up with a goofy grin on his face like he hadn't been hurt at all, which she supposed he hadn't.

Opting for comfort over whatever jeers her sisters might send her way, Bonnie threw on her pajama pants and slippers along with a sweatshirt since her parents didn't appear to believe in modern conveniences like heat. She was just about to walk out of her room and head downstairs when a set of footsteps stomped by and Yori's door slammed shut. Normally Bonnie would be quite satisfied seeing Yori riled up, but the cause was doubtless her sisters and that was more than enough to override her dislike of Yori.

Walking back into the bathroom that connected their two rooms, Bonnie knocked on Yori's door. A few seconds later the door opened and Yori stood there looking ready to kill someone, even in a ridiculous pink outfit her sisters had no doubt forced onto the poor girl.

"Rockwaller-san," Yori unclenched her fists, "I must admit I have a new sense of respect for you after today. Your sisters are bigoted, small minded, prideful, opinionated, hateful, and everything that a good ninja or person for that matter should strive not to be. The fact that you have lived your whole life with them and not killed them speaks of greater self control than I believed you to possess."

"There have been days," Bonnie walked into Yori's room as the other girl stepped aside, "but I've always been able to take my anger out on people like Kim. And in hindsight, unfortunately people like Ron."

"I had planned on teaching you basic assassination techniques after you mastered stealth," Yori sat down on her bed, "but with the temptation to use your sisters as lessons I believe I will postpone that particular set of skills."

"Oh no," Bonnie sat down next to her, "please don't hold up teaching just for their sake. They'll be back at college in another two weeks, I'm sure I'll still be working on not breaking tree branches then. Especially since we can't do all day training marathons once school starts up again."

Yori pulled her legs up onto the bed and started untying her shoes, "When I say mastering stealth I do not mean to my level. That requires experience; all the training in the world cannot grant you that. However before you would expect you will be able to run across trees, hide in shadows many would believe impossible to use, and move so only a fellow ninja could hear you."

"I have some problems believing that," Bonnie watched Yori walk into her closet and pull shut the doors, "I can barely stay on a tree branch for a minute, if I'd had the energy I would have danced that I managed to land on my feet today rather than crashing to the ground."

"Your progress is quite remarkable Rockwaller-san," Yori walked out of the closet in her own pajamas, "in a handful of days you have increased your control over your body and the energies that flow through it many times over. And you have mastered landing from an unpredicted fall in a single day. I believe the analogy you would best understand is learning to ride a bicycle, when you first learn to ride on two wheels you are shaky and cannot stay up for long, but you will quickly grasp the basics of it and begin to ride smoothly and where you want to go."

"Thanks I guess," Bonnie said, "but even if I were to get as good as you are tomorrow my sisters would still laugh, never mind they don't know the first thing about any of this."

"Your sisters are enemies to us both it would seem," Yori sat down again, "but we can both use the anger we have towards them to make them eat their words such as it is."

"You know," Bonnie turned to face Yori, "we have another saying in America, 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend.' I know we might not get along too well, but I'm willing to try and be friends if it helps put Connie and Lonnie in their place."

"True our differences with each other are small in comparison," Yori said, "and respect can be the basis for a friendship. I believe I am willing to give it a try if you are."

"Yori," Bonnie said as they both stood up, "I think we have a deal."

Bonnie started bowing as Yori stuck out her hand to shake. After brief laughter Yori bowed as Bonnie stuck out her hand.

"This isn't going anywhere," Bonnie said, "let's bow and shake hands."

Unfortunately they were standing a bit close as their simultaneous 'ouch' sounded in Yori's room as their heads collided.

-Two days later-

Yori walked in the door behind Bonnie, American public schools certainly were… different than a small private school in Japan. Teachers didn't do early morning calisthenics to wake the students expecting their students to somehow wake themselves. And rather than keep school going later in the afternoon to ensure all the students were caught up to the material teachers here assigned hours of homework. Without friends like Ron and Bonnie, Yori would have been completely lost, and even with their help she could tell adjusting would be quite the task.

Walking up the stairs she parted with Bonnie amiably and entered her room. Looking up at the clock Yori decided that although it was early in Japan it was not so early that the students at Yamanouchi would not already be training and certainly not so early that she could not contact Sensei. Going over to her desk Yori pulled out the cell phone that Sensei had given her specifically for contacting him. She had wondered why he simply didn't teach her astral communication but when he had reminded her that her glowing form appearing during the middle of training could disrupt things Yori had agreed to the cell phone.

After a few rings Sensei picked up, "Hello Yori."

"Greetings Sensei," even though he couldn't possibly see Yori still bowed out of sheer habit.

"I trust your first day of American school went well," Sensei sounded remarkably sure of his question.

Yori sat down on her bed, "Yes, though I did find a number of things were quite different from what I am used to."

"That is good to hear," Sensei said warmly, "and what of you and your friends?"

"We are well by and large," Yori replied, "I have made peace with Rockwaller-san since we last spoke and Stoppable-san remains a friend as always."

"And Kim Possible?" Sensei managed to convey grave concern despite sounding much the same as Yori had always known him to.

Sighing Yori got up and began to pace around her room, "Making up with Stoppable-san has helped her greatly. But as I said the last time we spoke the curse seal is every bit as powerful as we had feared. As long as Possible-san is not pushed into using its power I do not foresee too much difficulty. However Monkey Fist will no doubt try and repeat his feat of several days ago again, and if the curse seal takes control of her again I am fearful of what may happen as a single blow will not release her from its influence."

"I had expected as much," Sensei said, "and should the curse seal take hold again, I trust you have a plan to deal with it."

"Yes," Yori stopped in front of her window and looked out as the sun crept lower in the western sky, "however Monkey Fist still has an advantage. Stoppable-san and Superman are the only people on our side capable of combating Monkey Fist; however the Kryptonite in the Omega Simia prevents them from getting close enough to fight him. And as I said fighting Possible-san would be much more difficult if the curse seal were to open again as it would take a great deal more to release her from it."

"I have faith in you," Sensei's words conveyed comfort, "I would not have sent you on this mission otherwise. However speaking of the curse seal and the Omega Simia I do have news for you. I was investigating the diaries of those who held the title of Sensei before me, all the way back to Toshimiru himself. And one of his diaries mentions several things of great importance to us. Unfortunately he too blotted out the name of the monk who created the Omega Simia, but he did speak of the curse seal as well as how he managed to damage the Omega Simia while defeating its creator."

"That is good news indeed," Bonnie walked over to her desk and removed paper and a pen.

Sensei's voice sounded gruff as he went on, "Depending on how events fold it could in the end be good or bad. The curse seal in and of itself cannot make Possible-san evil. Even when controlled by the Omega Simia she will simply do Monkey Fists' bidding, any joy or sorrow she may take in it is purely her own."

Yori gasped, "But when she tried to kill Rockwaller-san after Monkey Fist ordered her to she seemed to take much joy in it."

"The curse seal," Sensei interrupted, "cannot make Possible-san evil. What it can and does do is to enhance what we could consider the negative aspects of her personality. Events she might once have brushed off or easily forgiven would now provoke quite possibly a violent response from her. It would also mean that she could become short with someone as close to her as Stoppable-san, with someone like Rockwaller-san the curse seal could well nudge her to outright enjoy the prospect of killing her."

"But if we were to destroy the Omega Simia," Yori went on as Sensei trailed off, "Possible-san would return to herself of before this happened yes?"

'Toshimiru was vague on that," Sensei sighed, "I believe because he was not entirely sure of it himself. It appears that a great deal of what happens to a person once the curse seal is removed is tied to what happens while that person bears the seal. Toshimiru spoke of people who had borne the seal for some time but because of what had transpired when he defeated the monk they remained much as they were. As well as people who had the seal for only a matter of weeks but remained violent and evil after the monk's defeat."

"That could make things quite difficult," Yori started twirling the pen in her fingers, "Because of her close association with Lex Luthor, Stoppable-san has chosen to keep his heritage a secret from Possible-san, were she to discover this while under the curse seal I fear the consequences."

"All we can do," Sensei sounded as calm as ever, "is to have faith that Stoppable-san made the right choice and that Possible-san does not discover any secrets before Monkey Fist is defeated. Which reminds me of the second thing I discovered, it appears that the only thing capable of damaging or destroying the Omega Simia is the Lotus Blade. Toshimiru wrote that during the battle, the Omega Simia was dropped from a height of over a thousand meters and suffered not a scratch. However with the Lotus Blade he managed to make a cut down the back of the Omega Simia which appeared to cause the unnamed monk great pain."

"It is most heartening to know that the Omega Simia can be destroyed," Yori said, "But at the same time it presents new problems, Stoppable-san is the only one capable of using the Lotus Blade while keeping up with Monkey Fist and he cannot get near him."

"As I said before," Sensei remained calm, "I have complete trust in you Yori, Stoppable-san is a great warrior and he is beginning to realize it. With your help and in time Rockwaller-san's help you will overcome this trial. However if I may advise you, you would do well to submit the American college applications you have with you as this will likely take you that long to complete."

"I understand," Yori bowed her head to her absent Sensei, "if there is nothing else I must inform Stoppable-san of these developments and finish my homework."

**Middleton High School – 3 January**

One more semester, Bonnie reminded herself, just one more semester and she would be graduating from high school. Of course school wasn't really the source of her irritation, and she wasn't that irritated in fact. Just that while Ron and Tara might share most of their good traits they also seemed to share the bad as well. Namely they both tended to let their desire to see the good in people get ahead of cold reality.

After Yori had told her what she and Sensei had talked about, and they'd done their homework they'd gone over to Ron's house to tell him what Sensei had dug up. Ron had wanted to march right over to Kim's house and tell her everything. Bonnie and Yori had agreed that they needed to tell Kim something, but after two hours had finally managed to convince Ron that telling Kim the Curse Seal was only influencing her and not actually controlling her might create a self fulfilling prophecy.

Unfortunately the only thing they'd managed to agree on was to not tell Kim about the new information regarding the curse seal for the time being and to try and boost her spirits somewhat by telling her they had a way to destroy the Omega Simia and then try and let her down gently when they had to tell her it would be Ron to do the destroying. When Ron had raised the point of Kim being even angrier at their keeping more from her Bonnie and Yori had agreed but pointed out that they were well past the point where keeping more from Kim would matter in terms of what she would do.

Speaking of Kim, Bonnie saw the redhead walking determinedly towards her and sighed. Bonnie had rather hoped to avoid Kim for the rest of the day, just go have lunch with Tara, go to her journalism class, and then an afternoon of pain and suffering otherwise known as training and then homework. Not to mention that she and Kim hadn't seen each other much less spoken since Monkey Fist had made Kim try to kill her.

"Bonnie," Kim said as she walked up to the brunette, oddly enough refusing to meet her eyes.

"Kim," Bonnie was all of a sudden glad for the various weapons Yori had made her tuck away into her backpack.

"Um," Kim kept her head facing the ground, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Bonnie said as the two walked out of the school and started making their way around campus, "what about?"

"Well," Kim finally raised her head, "I realized last night that I never apologized for trying to kill you. I know there was mind control involved and all, but I still feel really bad about it."

"It's fine," Bonnie tried very hard to keep any bitterness out of her voice for the sake of keeping Kim calm, "like you said, you were under mind control. I blame you for nothing about that whole deal, Monkey fist is a different matter."

"I know, I know," Kim scratched at the curse seal, "but even if it's Monkey Fist making me do all this stuff it's still me doing it and I just feel responsible for anyone I hurt like that."

"Well," Bonnie said, "I guess if you want to hold something against yourself I can't stop you, must be some hero thing or something. But I don't blame you at all for what Monkey Fist made you do. And speaking of Monkey Fist, Sensei told Yori last night that he's dug up a way to destroy that Omega Simia thingy."

"Really?" Kim's eyes lit up, "well what the heck are we standing around here for, go get Yori, I'll get Ron, I'll even let you come along just to give him a good hit for what he did to you."

"Hey don't go calling your tech guy yet Kim," Bonnie held up both her hands to stop Kim from running off, "I said Sensei dug up a way to destroy the Omega Simia I didn't say what it was. Turns out that the only thing that can destroy that little statue is the Lotus Blade, which if I listened to Yori and heard her right only Ron can use."

"That… that…" Kim stopped in her tracks, "that completely sucks. I hate not being able to do anything, and I hate not knowing how Ron beat Monkey Fist that time. Hey, it was right outside your house, you didn't see anything did you?"

"What?" Even Bonnie's amateur ninja senses told her that this had just taken a hard turn for the worse.

"Yeah," Kim went on, what scared Bonnie was that the curse seal on Kim's neck was completely closed, "you had to have seen something; I was right outside your house. So tell me, what's Ron's big secret, how'd he beat Monkey Fist?"

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie started trying to balance keeping Kim calm with keeping herself alive in where this conversation turned interrogation went.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about," Kim's voice had turned ice cold but the seal hadn't enlarged at all, "You watched that entire fight which means you know what Ron's big secret is. And I'm going to get it out of you if I have to drag it out of you kicking and screaming."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bonnie slowly shifted her feet wider for anything Kim might try, "Ron hasn't told me any 'big secrets,'" and unable to help herself she added, "and even if he had I wouldn't tell you, I'd trust his reasons for telling me and not you."

Kim growled and they were both surprised when Bonnie caught the punch she threw moving only her arm. The curse seal though remained completely inert.

Looking over Kim's fist in her hand Bonnie spoke again, "Look Kim, the time where you can push me around because you know kung fu and I don't is over, I'm learning Ninjutsu so we're going to be on equal footing. I might not blame you for what Monkey Fist made you do but I'm going to make sure it can't happen again. And Ron might be your best friend but that doesn't mean he can't do whatever he wants with other people."

Kim ripped her fist from Bonnie's grasp and if looks could kill Bonnie would be six feet under from the glare Kim shot at her. "I don't care what kind of chance you think you have with Ron," Kim seethed, "but he's been my best friend for a lot longer than he's been your friend or whatever you might delude yourself into thinking you two are. If he's going to be anyone's boyfriend it's going to be me."

Kim then stormed away leaving Bonnie standing there glaring at her back. Bonnie's concern over what fights like that could do to Kim when they got the curse seal off of her was far outweighed by the fear that the curse seal hadn't changed at all, that rage had been all Kim. And the anger, jealousy even she'd felt when Kim had told her to back off any feelings for Ron. Not that Bonnie had any such feelings, her response to Yori was simply sleep deprivation and this was just her natural temper flaring at being told to back off anything, that was it.

AN: To all you readers in America, I hope you had a happy Thanksgiving, and to those of you outside America, well I hope you had a happy 23rd of November. Now I understand that the e-mail system is down. So if you've been reviewing and not getting a reply, don't loose heart! I read every review, take them to heart as much as I can and reply to everyone, just the email system might have been loosing them for awhile. And even if you don't review read anyways and enjoy! Anyhow, writing this chapter was a nice way to spend my week off from school so here's hoping it's equally nice a way to start your weekend. Till next week!


	9. Opening Chocolate and Secrets

SuperRon

Disclaimer: Just when everything's going great you go and find out something like you don't own Kim Possible, this is the story of my life.

Chapter Nine: Opening Chocolate and Secrets

**Metropolis – 3 February**

Ron ducked under Clark's punch and then hearing it slicing through the air spun to dodge Oliver's arrow. Using just a little of his Kryptonian strength Ron jumped back twenty feet and slid back into a loose fighting stance.

"Good," Clark held up a hand to signal Ron to relax, "you're getting your hearing down, and you've got X-ray vision more or less perfected. I almost hate to say it but your progress makes me at your age look downright slow in comparison."

"Hehe," Ron laughed, "It's just that I've got some good teachers. I mean if I were stuck doing this on my own I'd still be trying to figure out how to make myself go fast and lift heavy stuff."

"Always nice to be praised," Oliver planted his bow in the ground and leaned on it, "but you still fight like Clark. You're both straightforward hit stuff hard with your crazy strength. If you really want to make Clark here look like part of the peanut gallery you need someone to teach you hand to hand fighting."

Clark scowled at Oliver, "Hey this straightforward hit stuff hard approach has saved you on more than one occasion."

Hoping to stop the two before they could get into another argument Ron spoke up, "Well I can think of someone who could help me with hand to hand and all that fancy fighting stuff, the only problem is he's in Japan."

"That Sensei guy who gives you all your updates on Monkey Fist?" Clark asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, "I've seen him fight before and I'd bet he could beat me going as fast as I could with one had tied behind his back. It's just that one of us showing up on the other side of the globe on a regular basis without airline tickets is going to get a few people suspicious who shouldn't be."

"Like Kim," Oliver walked up to the two Kryptonians, "she's still doing alright with that curse seal right?"

"She's doing alright, more or less," Ron kicked at the dirt of the field they were training in, "There was that time right after school started again when she got pretty mad about something and she was staring daggers at Bonnie for a few days. But they didn't say anything about that and a few days later she calmed down and it's been like that for the most part. There was also that little bit when she wanted Yori to train her like she's training Bonnie and Yori wouldn't. Kim was pretty ticked till Yori pointed out that it might open her up more to Monkey Fist's control and that kinda brought that to a screeching halt."

"That's good to hear," Clark pulled out his PDA and started checking it, "I'm sure I don't need to remind you but try and keep Kim calm. I'd rather not find out what the girl who can do anything is like as an enemy."

"I've seen her with a moodulator on angry," Ron said, "and that was unpleasant enough. I really don't want to see what Kim all murderously angry and argh I'm evil would be like."

"Well," Oliver had pulled out his own PDA, "you'll have one advantage over her, you're in journalism class and she's not. Some day you two will be up in front of the press and you won't have just saved the world, that's going to be something to see."

"Speaking of journalism," Clark spoke up before Ron could respond, "How's that going for you?"

Ron just scratched the back of his neck, "it's going great. If I hadn't landed the job I've got I could definitely see myself doing that for the next thirty or forty years."

"Well it's a good thing you took me up on my offer," Oliver put his PDA back in his pocket with a flourish, "the world could hardly stand another Clark Kent."

"Yeah," Ron edged away from the two, "anyways I've got homework to do so I'll just be heading home now."

Ron sped off leaving the two grown men bickering like the overgrown teenagers they were. Barely a minute later he had covered the several hundred miles between Metropolis and Middleton. Slowing down to just faster than the human eye could track he spotted two familiar women walking back from where they had been training much like he had.

"Hey ladies," Ron slowed to a normal walk behind them. No sooner had he finished speaking than he found himself looking down the business end of two throwing knives Bonnie and Yori had pulled from seemingly nowhere.

"Ron!" Bonnie shouted at the same time as Yori shouted, "Stoppable-san!"

Ron watched as their faces lit up with what he took to be embarrassment, "Nice reflexes you two. If I weren't invincible that could have hurt a whole lot."

"Our apologies Stoppable-san," Yori bowed to him, "your approach was unexpected and we were not able to control our reflexes in time."

"It's fine," Ron tried to wave off any guilt the two ladies had, "I'm tougher than a pair of… what do you call those pointy things?"

"Kunai Stoppable-san," Yori spoke up again, "Though throwing knives is a perfectly acceptable substitute as that is what they are in English."

"Right," Ron said, "well what say me and my two favorite ladies go to Bueno Nacho and sooth the fierce hunger training will give you."

"Favorite ladies?" Bonnie looked at him like he had gone crazy, "And what did Kim think when she heard you had new best friends?"

"Well Kim's been my best friend for like fourteen years," Ron laughed, "comparing people to her just isn't fair so I usually just put her in her own category."

"I guess when you put it that way," Bonnie shot him a genuine smile, "but you're paying."

**Middleton High School – 13 February**

Yori liked history, really she did. The problem was just that she'd never taken an American history course before so she found the subject incredibly boring. Instead she contented herself with watching the snow drift down from the sky where it piled atop the twelve maybe thirteen centimeters already on the ground. Looking back at the board she copied down what the teacher had written on the board, they had an exam next week and even though it was boring Yori fully intended to excel in this class.

Only half of the page she had filled was notes though, the other was a recipe for chocolate. In Japan on Valentines Day girls gave chocolate to the boy they liked, and just because she was in America Yori saw no reason to not announce her feelings for Ron in that way. There was one little problem with her plan though, well perhaps two, Kim she knew had feelings for the blonde and if Bonnie's experience was anything to go by was entirely willing to fight over him at the slightest sign of competition. Then there was Bonnie herself, Yori knew that the other girl hadn't realized her feelings for Ron quite yet. But she certainly had feelings for him and if there was any day of the year she would realize those feelings this was it.

Other than that though her plan was foolproof, she would make a spectacular chocolate piece and present it to Ron after school tomorrow. Once she had him perhaps she could even call him Ron out loud instead of just in her head. Hopefully Bonnie wouldn't realize her feelings for Ron until long after he and Yori were a happy couple and they could remain friends. Kim she was a bit more worried about, the redhead might never have said anything out loud to anyone but Bonnie but Yori was quite sure that Kim wouldn't let that stop her from getting quite angry, possibly violently so. Yori though had decided that she had put her own needs aside for Kim Possible long enough.

Yori looked over at Bonnie and saw her friend writing something in her notebook. The brunette always did quite well in all her classes so Yori assumed it was notes that she could hopefully look at later to study for the exam. But the almost vacant expression on her face as she wrote in her notebook made Yori wonder if Bonnie was as bored as she was.

Turning her head back to the falling snow Yori pictured what the coming day would be like in her head. She would corner Ron after school and give him her chocolate. To which he would sweep her off her feet and after kissing her within an inch of her life would ask her to call him Ron-san, which for a change she would. Bonnie and Kim would walk up only to find Ron and her in a passionate embrace and would be forced to admit that it was her who deserved him. Not his best friend who could never get her act together. Not his one time adversary who had come to her senses. But Yori, the girl who had believed in him and said as much from the start.

Bonnie was bored, really bored, mind numbingly bored, please let me be anywhere but here bored. She'd had American history only about what seemed like every single year she'd ever been in a public school. She knew this material inside and out, forwards and backwards, and when she got that far in studying Japanese she could recite this stuff in two languages. She was doodling something in her notebook, but she was simply too bored to actually focus in on what she was doodling.

She absentmindedly glanced towards Yori and saw her looking at the snow slowly piling up on the ground, there was already five inches on the ground and even though the snow wasn't coming down heavily it showed no signs of stopping. Not having a clue what Yori was thinking she turned her head, but not her attention, back to the board so the teacher didn't actually get any ideas she wasn't paying attention and decide to spring a question on her.

Bonnie let her mind drift while still doodling whatever it was her hand wanted to draw, eventually settling on wondering what Yori would do for training after school. It had only just started snowing when she called a halt the day before. The times there had been snow on the ground before Yori had made the day a focus on conditioning, which Bonnie quickly learned meant she would be more tired than she had ever thought possible after only a few hours of training.

That had been several weeks ago though and Bonnie was in much better shape now, quite a feat considering she had always pushed herself to keep up with the demands of cheerleading. If she had her way she'd get to spar Yori again, Bonnie of course still had defeats handed to her quite easily by the far more experienced girl but every time they spared Bonnie got a little closer to landing a real blow and she thought if they did it once more she might manage it.

A corner of her mind realized that her hand had stopped moving and just for a change of pace from imagining herself standing triumphantly over a defeated Yori she looked down at her notebook to see just what her subconscious had decided to draw. Looking down Bonnie could literally feel the blush creep up her cheeks, and not just a light pink tint she knew, but a bright red glow to her face. Apparently her subconscious had decided not to just draw a single picture but a whole comic strip totaling the whole of her spread out notebook on her desk.

And the strip itself made her want to bury her face in her hands and alternatively giggle like a schoolgirl and wail like an infant. She had fallen asleep last night studying Japanese, something she thought she should do since she was learning ninjutsu, in particular though she had been studying how the Japanese observed western holidays and she just so happened to wind up on Valentines Day. Which it turned out that on Valentines Day in Japan girls gave chocolate to the guys they liked. Which was exactly what her subconscious had drawn; and it had left no doubt about which guy Bonnie's comic book counterpart was giving chocolate to, written in loopy letters with the all the o's replaced with hearts was Ron Stoppable above the guy in every single panel.

She couldn't really like Ron could she? Sure he had really filled out quite nicely over the last few months training with Clark. And he was really nice and fun to be around; she'd had as much fun at Bueno Nacho as she'd ever had when he'd dragged her and Yori there. And it turned out he was really funny when he put his mind to the task. And he was one of the few guys in the school not put off by her popularity and cheerleader status. And… and… ok Bonnie Rockwaller could do a lot worse in the boyfriend department than Ron Stoppable.

But did that mean she liked him liked him? Sure she had jelled when he'd walked into her house carrying Yori bridal style, but that was just sleep deprivation. And she realized he was the only person she could picture herself being saved Cinderella style, anyone else and she would flip. And it still brought a tingle to her thoughts that even if it was unintentional she was the first person he'd trusted with his secret. And when Kim had told her to back off from him she had thrown all desire to keep the redhead calm completely out the window rather than lose Ron as a friend. And… and… wow she had really used the word and a lot in the last few minutes.

Okay, so Ron pretty much ran Bonnie's checklist of what she liked in a man, not to mention that she really didn't like the idea of someone else, namely Yori and Kim, snagging him for themselves. Now Bonnie Rockwaller was certainly not the village bicycle that some people cough Kim cough would like to think she was, Brick had only made it to second base once and she'd put a stop to it after that. But by the same token she was by no means a wide eyed novice at relationships. She wasn't absolutely completely sure she liked Ron but it looked like a duck and quacked like a duck so the only way to make sure was to snag him for herself, and tomorrow would be the perfect opportunity to turn her little comic into real life.

**Middleton – Rockwaller residence – 14 February**

Yori crept down the stairs to the first floor using all her ninja training and experience to make as little noise as possible. Walking into the kitchen she flipped a single light on and began rummaging through the cabinets for the ingredients she knew she'd need to make her chocolate for tomorrow, rather later today she corrected herself looking up at the clock to see it turn to eleven minutes past midnight. Bonnie had acted awfully weird after history class. As though she'd come to some great realization and she had a plan to take advantage of it. There was only one thing Yori could think of for Bonnie to realize on February 13th, and though there were a number of plans she could have the end result would be the same.

Emptying a bag of chocolate chips into an aluminum foil lined pot Yori started melting the chocolate that she would mold into the design she'd decided to give Ron. The Rockwallers didn't have and she didn't have time to get the ingredients to make chocolate from scratch, but the essence of a ninja was improvising and chocolate melted and molded would make an entirely acceptable substitute.

As the bits of chocolate started to melt into a mass of chocolate Yori rubbed her eyes and shook her head to remain alert, burning the chocolate would ruin her efforts and earn her even less sleep than she was going to get tonight, rather this morning, whenever she ended up going to sleep Yori stopped her brain from arguing with itself.

Yori turned and let the kunai she kept up her sleeve slip into her hand as she felt another presence enter the kitchen. She let the kunai slide back up into her sleeve though she didn't relax much on seeing that it was Bonnie who had entered the kitchen.

"What are you doing up this late?" Bonnie looked as tired as Yori felt.

"Cooking," Yori glanced over at her melting chocolate, "what are you doing up this late?"

Bonnie didn't answer at once; she walked around the kitchen pulling out a pot, aluminum foil, and a bag of chocolate. Once she had all those she simply said, "Cooking."

Yori watched as the American girl lined the pot with foil then emptied her bag of chocolate into it and put the pot on a separate burner and started the process of melting her own chocolate. This was something Yori hadn't counted on in all her planning, her plan was supposed to be unique it was what she was counting on for its success.

"Rockwaller-san" Yori heard her voice come out very stiffly and formally, "might I inquire who you are making chocolate for?"

"You can," Bonnie hopped up on one of the stools surrounding the island in the middle of the kitchen, "but you're not stupid and neither am I. I think we both know who we're making chocolate for."

"Then I believe we should solve this now," Yori hopped up onto the stool right next to Bonnie, "I have feelings for Stoppable-san as do you, but I also value my friendship with you and I do not want to give up either for the pursuit of the other."

Bonnie leaned forward to check on her chocolate, "Well it's pretty much the same for me but we both want what it seems like only one of us can have. I'm pretty sure the only thing we can agree on is that we both don't want Kim to get him but only because she's not either of us."

Yori also leaned forward and looked at the progress of her melting chocolate, "I do not however see how we can have an outcome we are both satisfied with. We cannot both give him up, others especially Possible-san will gladly take the opening. And I think neither of us would be willing to solve something so important to us with something as trivial as a coin flip or another game of simple chance."

"Yeah," Bonnie sighed, "and as much as I hate to admit that I'm not spoiling for a fight I really don't think I'm willing to get into the kind of knock down drag out friendship ruining fight we'd get into over him."

Yori could only guess that it was sheer exhaustion that brought forth her next comment, "We could always share him, Stoppable-san seems like the kind of person who would say there is plenty of him to go around."

"Um," Bonnie's face lit up with a neon red blush that Yori was sure mirrored her own, "That's certainly an… interesting… idea."

Yori hurriedly busied herself with taking her melted chocolate off the burner, pulling a mold from a drawer and pouring the molten chocolate into it, "One we are perhaps better off forgetting, I am quite tired and not thinking as well as I should."

"Yeah," Bonnie pulled her own mold out of the same drawer and set it by her slightly less melted pot of chocolate, "but it does give me an idea. Let's just both give Ron our chocolate, tell him we both like him, but we don't want him to try to choose between us. Hopefully it takes him off the market and it gives us the time we need to figure something out when we shouldn't have been asleep an hour ago."

"That is a very good idea Rockwaller-san," Yori turned to look at the other girl, "it is not perfect but I am not sure there is a perfect solution to this problem. I am willing to give it a try if you are."

"Just let me pour this chocolate," Bonnie smiled at her, "and we'll figure this out."

**Middleton – Possible Residence – 14 February**

Kim smiled to herself as she gave herself one last look over in the mirror. She didn't often use makeup and a snowy day in February didn't offer the best opportunities to dress to kill but she had done pretty well regardless she thought.

Opening the trap door from her room Kim had to resist the urge to dance on her way down, Ron was so hers. She had seen Bonnie and Yori walk up to him together and hand him something, she wanted to say chocolate but she couldn't be sure. The point though was that even though she'd seen all their lips moving there hadn't been anything that looked like a declaration of love on Ron's part. Which meant to Kim that those hussies had tried to double team him and he'd said no, he was waiting for her! Best friends really did make the best couples and she'd waited long enough to get her act together, but no more she was going to take care of this long overdue change in her and Ron's relationship. She couldn't wait to see Bonnie and Yori's faces tomorrow when she and Ron walked into school arm in arm. She'd take time to rub their faces in the dirt, salt in the wound, whatever it would be called in that situation, but she'd do it when Ron wasn't around since there was no reason to involve him in putting Bonnie and Yori down further, not when he'd already done his part.

"Mom," Kim shouted standing at the front door, "I'm going over to Ron's house."

"Alright Kimmie," she heard from the kitchen, "just be back for dinner."

Kim was just about to walk out the door when another thought crossed her mind, "Mom, can we have Ron over for dinner tonight?"

"Is he coming over?" Kim's mom popped her head out the door into the living room.

"I'm gonna ask him," Kim said, "and I can't ever remember him not wanting to come over to eat."

"I'll make extra spaghetti then," her mom said disappearing back into the kitchen, "just as soon as I finish this article on remote brain surgery."

"I don't want to know!" Kim shouted as she opened the door and stepped out into the gently falling snow.

Kim set a quick pace for Ron's house; though she did slow down to watch her breath crystallize in the cold winter air, a little guilty pleasure of hers. Walking the distance between her and Ron's house Kim tried to guess how things would go once she got there. Never being one to mince words she planned on getting him outside the house and then kissing him on the spot before letting him know how she felt. Ron had never been one for daring but he did have his moments, and since Kim was sure he'd flat refused Bonnie and Yori on the grounds that he loved her Kim wouldn't put it past her best friend to tackle her then and there.

She did let herself giggle out loud as she walked past Bonnie's house and was reminded of the sweet revenge she was going to get on Bonnie and Yori for trying to steal her Ron. Kim smirked as she saw Bonnie and Yori having a snowball fight in Bonnie's front yard, how childish of them to try covering their pain with something like that. But then she stopped walking as she saw Ron of all people pop up from a snow fort to throw a snowball at Bonnie and another at Yori.

Sneaking towards the three Kim tried to figure out what Ron was doing spending an afternoon with two women he just rejected. The obvious answer to Kim was that Ron was simply that nice, she had no doubt he'd do this just to try and make Bonnie and Yori feel better about getting shot down. But that didn't explain the ease they seemed to be getting along with, even someone as nice as Ron should have some serious awkwardness after shooting down two women, even if one of them was the village bicycle and she had no doubt Yori was following in Bonnie's footsteps.

Hiding behind some cars parked on the street Kim looked on through the windows as Bonnie and Yori jumped up out of their forts and rushed at Ron who valiantly pelted the two sluts with snowballs but they kept going. Just as they were about to dive into his fort Ron did something that Kim could hardly believe, he jumped what had to be thirty feet or so to land softly on Bonnie's roof.

"No fair," Bonnie shouted up at him, "we agreed at the start you can't use any Kryptonian powers against us!"

"I'm not," Ron shouted down, "I just used my Kryptonian powers to escape you."

Bonnie responded by reaching down scooping up some snow and throwing it up at Ron, but by the time it reached where he was standing he had disappeared.

"Looking for me?" Kim followed the sound of his voice to see Ron standing in what was Yori's snow fort tossing a snowball in his hand.

"Stoppable-san," Yori said, "I believe that is using your powers against us as you have gained a superior tactical situation with your speed."

"Well start using your ninja powers," Ron stopped tossing the snowball, "two ninjas against a Kryptonian has to be pretty equal."

Kim didn't see or hear what Bonnie and Yori said or did about Ron's suggestion. She had slumped to the cold asphalt against the car she had hidden behind. Ron was a Kryptonian, and he had told Bonnie and Yori an earth shaking secret like that rather than her? Scrambling back across the street as quickly as she could Kim ran into the woods on the other side of the street and finally stopped to rest against a tree as she tried to process what she'd seen.

How could Ron have not told her about this? Did fourteen years of friendship mean nothing to him? Bonnie and Yori must have done something to get him to tell them something like that and not her, the obvious answer to Kim with those two was that they seduced him. Someone kind hearted and innocent like Ron would be easy prey for Bonnie and Yori. That had been why when they gave him something earlier he hadn't reacted greatly, this had been going on for some time.

Kim had never really wanted to kill someone before, sure she had tried to kill Bonnie but that hadn't really been her choice. And there had been times when putting Shego in the hospital for a good long while had been very tempting, but never kill someone. Right then however as she clenched her fists Kim wanted to kill Bonnie and Yori about as much as she'd ever wanted anything. And the more gruesomely, slowly, and painfully those two died the better.

Kim looked down at her arms seeing something move to see black vines creeping down her arms towards her hands. A corner of her mind screamed at her to get a hold of herself and stop the vines. But by far the greater part of her mind relished in the anger the vines seemed to spread as they creped across her skin it complimented her own anger so well, the two storms of anger and rage propelling each other to greater and greater heights until Kim was ready to kill the next person she saw. And she felt like she could do it too, she hadn't been aware when the curse seal had opened so she didn't get to feel the rush of might that accompanied it. When the time was right this would be her ticket to bringing down Bonnie and Yori, the curse seal wasn't evil; that was probably another lie Bonnie and Yori had fed to Ron. For now though she needed to wait and find out more before she saved her best friend.

As Kim let the anger and rage seep through her very being, high up in space a lone figure floated clutching a small monkey shaped statue. Looking down on Middleton and one redheaded teen in particular Monkey Fist smiled a feral grin as he thought how much easier his task had just become. Perhaps he could even make his revenge greater, as much pleasure as killing Stoppable would bring, the sight of seeing the life fade from his eyes at the hands of Kim Possible would be infinitely more enjoyable.

AN: Who else is psyched right now? My computer crashed last week and I had to upload the last chapter from my parents' computer; in less than a week I bring you chapter nine from the same computer that crashed. And I am quite satisfied with this chapter, my muse really kicked in at about five hundred words and it didn't let up till I finished this thing. Things are really going to pick up after this chapter and I think it'll be enjoyable for me the writer and all you the readers. So I bid you a fond farewell till next Friday and next chapter, involving much coolness and leaving more questions.


	10. Kiwi Strawberry and Fire

SuperRon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, period.

Chapter Ten: Kiwi Strawberry and Fire

**Middleton – 7 March**

"I loved you!" Ron Stoppable turned to face the voice only to see a figure, obviously female, silhouetted in the shadows.

"I would have done anything for you!" Ron turned around to see a different woman silhouetted in the never ending shadows around him.

"But you betrayed me!" Ron turned to see a third figure standing next to the first, both still in the shadows.

"Why Ron why!" The three figures chanted at once.

"What did I do?" Ron finally gained the ability to speak, "Who are you?"

"You know who they are Ronald Stoppable." Ron turned to see Sensei standing in the light having appeared from nowhere.

"Sensei," Ron walked up to the old man having suddenly gained the ability to move, "What are you doing here, and where is here for that matter?"

"I am not Sensei," Sensei said, "nor is this 'here' by any stretch of the imagination. If it will suffice we are inside your head."

"Okay," Ron scratched his head, "I know I'm not the smartest person but I always thought my head would be a bit more cheery than this, you know full of Ronshine and all that happy stuff."

"This," Sensei waved his hand to encompass the darkness surrounding the light, "represents what was, what is, and what might be. You are certain of where you are, you can see it in the light, but you are uncertain of what might be and because of that you are uncertain about what you have done in the past. And because of that they are to you shrouded in the shadows of doubt."

Ron pointed at the Sensei look-alike, "Alright, how can you not be Sensei, that sounded just like him and I know he can get inside my head like this."

Sensei sighed, "I appear as Sensei because what I represent you most associate with him and to make it easier on you I manifest as that. The Mystical Monkey Power you possess though second to your new powers has not left you, and in times of need the wisdom of those who possessed it before you can aid you in choosing your path."

"Um that sounds nice," Ron said, "but I don't think I need any help choosing any paths."

"Stoppable-san," Sensei looked off into the darkness he had called the future, "your parents told you many tales when you were younger, please tell me the tale of the dog with two bones."

"Sure," Ron didn't bother to keep the skeptical tone out of his voice, "A dog has a bone, and he gets thirsty, he goes to get some water in the river, sees his reflection, tries to get that bone and ends up loosing the bone he already had."

"Simplistic but accurate," Ron looked back to where Sensei had stood to see Master Lunch Lady standing there, "A man cannot have two dreams in conflict with one another, and if he does and he tries to pursue both he will lose both."

"And let me guess," Ron pointed to her, "You represent some ferocious hunger."

"No," the old lady shook her head, "I represent what is unattainable to you, you strive to maintain your happy past in the face of the ever changing future, you must choose to enter the future with your past or to reach out to new choices before you."

"That makes absolutely no sense, the past is where I've been and all that and I can't just ditch that."

"Stoppable," Ron turned to see Mr. Barkin standing there, "the ideal man is big and or strong, and though you are weak and scrawny you are still a man. And every man needs something to fight for, just one thing, you can't have two and that's what you're trying to do."

"Wait," Ron held up his hands and shook his head, "My parents, Kim's parents, Kim, Bonnie, Yori, Rufus, we're way beyond two things I think about when I'm fighting I can't even boil it down to two, much less pick one of them."

"Oh yes you can," Ron turned again to see Clark standing there as Superman, "the choice isn't who you'll fight for it's what you'll fight for. Good and evil, when the time comes you'll have to choose which you want to fight for, and each is going to be represented by people you know and care about."

"Which means," Ron turned to see Sensei standing there once more, "that you will find it difficult to know what is good and what is evil, and even harder to choose because that will bring you into conflict with people you care about."

"But how," Ron said, "no one I know is evil."

"Not yet," Ron turned yet again to see Drakken and Shego standing before him, "but what was," at their gesture Ron turned to see Kim illuminated in the past, "can't coexist with what seeks to be," Ron looked the other way to see Bonnie and Yori standing there.

"One of them," Ron wondered why he wasn't dizzy as he turned to see Sensei, "will fall into darkness. Kim Possible is already faced with this and it is your support that will save her from this fall but if she feels that others have taken her place in your life then you will face her as an enemy. Bonnie Rockwaller has made a long and hard climb out of her path to darkness with your help, but if she is abandoned she will fall deeper into the abyss she stared into before knowing you and if she falls she will drag Yori with her as their bond as teacher and student and friends means that the fate of one is the fate of the other."

"Hold it right there," Ron shook his head violently, "you can't be telling me I'm going to turn one of my friends evil."

"Of course not," Ron turned to see Tara standing in front of him, "Kim will fall on her own or Bonnie will fall on her own, and the choice is not yours to make."

"It has been made," Ron turned to the past to see Kim speak.

"It is being made," Ron turned to see Tara standing with him in the present speak.

"It will be made," Ron turned to see Bonnie and Yori in the future speak.

"But what can I do?" Ron said.

"When the time comes you will know," Ron turned to see Sensei standing in front of him, "but the time is not quite here yet. Until that time you must try to hold on to your past and future so that when the time does come you will be able to see the line between good and evil and make your choice."

Ron wanted to respond but before he could his alarm went off and jerked him awake. He looked frantically around his room but there were no odd shadows, no random people he knew popping up, Kim, Bonnie, and Yori were nowhere to be found, the only thing he could see was Rufus curled up next to his pillow having slept right on through his alarm.

Shaking his head and rolling out of bed Ron padded his way to the bathroom today was Bonnie's birthday and he'd promised he'd go, regardless of weird dreams that made no sense to him.

-Rockwaller Residence-

"Rockwaller-san," Yori walked up behind Bonnie, "I believe it is customary in America to give your regards on the anniversary of a friend's birth."

"Thanks," Bonnie turned around to face her, "but it's no big deal. I've never made any great celebration out of my birthday; it's just going to be you, Ron, and Tara over."

"I am confused," Yori said, "I thought that someone as popular as you would make an event of note out of such a day."

Bonnie sighed, "My birthday pretty much reminds me of everything I don't like in my life. My parents only wanted two kids, and when they had my sisters they thought they were done, a few years later out I came and my dad left. My mom says it's not my fault but every time I see her or my sisters look at me I know she's just trying to be nice about it. And Kim's birthday was yesterday, it reminds me that I'm almost as old as her, almost as popular, almost as skilled at everything. I get almost as good grades, I do almost as many clubs, I'm always the second person asked to chair something, and I'm probably almost as good a fighter as her. Almost is the story of my life with Kim, I could run five miles to everyone else's three and she'd still run that extra lap and get all the glory. So don't take this the wrong way but this is just one day of the year that I can do without."

"I see," Yori mumbled, "so you would prefer it if I acted like today was a day like any other then?"

"Exactly," Bonnie opened her front door, "that's why I'm in training clothes it's nine in the morning and Ron and Tara aren't coming over till noon, meaning we have about two and a half hours to train. And if I get one birthday wish I want to make it that we spar all two and a half hours, I'm going to win today."

Yori followed her erstwhile student out the door frowning that Bonnie's boast might come true some day quite soon. Yori still won their sparring matches but by less and less each time. Bonnie's progress at ninjutsu was nothing short of amazing, she had done in three and a half months what some people couldn't do in three and a half years.

"Very well Rockwaller-san," Yori said as they stopped in the middle of the field where they trained, "However I believe that today I will introduce what you will learn next by using it against you in our match."

"You can do whatever you want," Bonnie slid into a fighting stance, "I'm still winning at the end."

"No," Yori slid her fans out of her sleeves and into her hands, "I am afraid you will be defeated yet again."

Bonnie's hand whipped down to her kunai pouch and several small blurs whipped towards Yori. She leapt aside and looked around for where her apprentice had used the opportunity to take cover. A small motion and several kunai whipped from Yori's hand only to create a puff of smoke and a log dropping out of the trees. Yori wasted no time in springing away from where she had stood a decision that served her well as Bonnie came out of the sun to land a punch right where she had been. Deciding to end this match quickly Bonnie slid a fan back into her hand and opened it. As Bonnie looked up to ready another attack at the still airborne Yori she channeled her ki into the fan and swept it downwards. A brief look of confusion crossed Bonnie's face before she noticed the massive wall of air that had accompanied Yori's fan. The American girl tried to vacate the area but it was far too late and she was slammed to the ground.

"And that is why you cannot defeat me today," Yori landed softly and watched Bonnie struggle to get on her hands and knees.

"What…" Bonnie looked up at her blood dripping from her nose, "What was that?"

"Ninjutsu," Yori waved her fan in front of Bonnie, "a very difficult type though, it is one that uses a persons affinity for a certain element and one that can only be countered by another elemental jutsu."

"And the fan?" Bonnie slowly worked her way upright.

"Merely an aid," Yori slipped the fan back up her sleeve, "it is practical only because it is so small and inconspicuous."

"And I'm going to learn to do that?" Bonnie finally straightened up with only a slight wince.

"Likely not," Yori said, "I am skilled with wind attacks, but there is also fire, lighting, earth, and water. It is likely you will find your skill with one of those areas."

"But how am I supposed to learn to do anything if it's something you don't know how to do?" Bonnie swayed on her feet.

"By this point," Yori walked over to steady her, "you are skilled enough to figure that out on your own. And all elemental jutsu must be created or discovered in that manner."

"Alright," Bonnie made a show of pumping her fist, "I'll learn this elemental stuff and then you're going down."

"Perhaps or perhaps not," Yori pushed Bonnie to sit with little effort, "an element is just like any other jutsu but for one respect, it is exceptionally strong against one type and weak against another."

"You can't be telling me that huge wall of air was just like replacing myself with a log," Bonnie didn't bother to hide her skepticism.

"It is more complicated and requires more effort," Yori bowed her head, "but the basics of both are the exact same. Simply put my wind attack would be defeated by a fire attack of the same strength but would defeat a lightning attack, which would defeat an earth attack, which would defeat a water attack, which would defeat a fire attack."

"So you're saying it's like rock paper scissors on steroids," Bonnie rubbed her temples.

"It could be seen like that," Yori said, "however do not concern yourself with it now, we will begin lessons in it tomorrow and it is much less complicated than you appear to believe now."

-Two Hours Later-

"Ron, Tara," Bonnie opened her door much refreshed after a hot shower and red bull, "come in. You two didn't drive together or something did you?"

"No," Tara shook her head, "just some really good timing."

"It's a blonde thing," Ron smiled, "happy birthday though."

"Thanks," Bonnie hugged them both, "Yori's still upstairs, let's just head into the kitchen and she'll catch up to us."

"Oh here," Tara handed Bonnie a wrapped square, "it's a photo album of pre school to high school."

Bonnie smiled at Tara, "As long as you didn't sneak any of my baby pictures in there I'll treasure this forever."

"Don't worry," Tara laughed, "it's baby picture less."

"Hey, Yori's upstairs right?" Ron pointed up the stairs.

"Yeah," Bonnie nodded.

"Cool," Ron grabbed onto the banister, "we got you a two part present and I'm gonna go grab it and her."

"Alright," Bonnie said, "you know where we'll be."

Ron took the steps two at a time as Bonnie and Tara walked into the kitchen chatting away. He walked onto the second floor and towards Yori's room, he was just about to knock when the door opened and Yori walked right into him.

"My apologies Stoppable-san," Yori looked up at him, "I was not paying attention to where I was going."

"It's alright," waved it off, "and call me Ron-san. Now where's our present?"

"I hid it in Bonnie's older sister's closet," Yori walked past him and motioned for him to follow, "Bonnie never goes into either of their rooms so once they left for school it became the perfect place to hide a gift."

They walked into Lonnie's room and up to the walk-in closet; Yori slipped a key in the lock and opened it up.

"Bonnie's sisters lock their closets?" Ron jiggled the handle as he followed Yori into the closet.

"They trust her very little," Yori said bitingly, "I stole their keys and made copies for such an occasion."

"Well never underestimate a ninja I guess," Ron laughed before a click sounded behind them, "Uh-oh."

Yori walked over to the door and turned the handle only to have it click some more.

"No problem," Ron walked up besides her, "I'll just pop the lock and we'll be fine."

"No!" Yori shouted as he grabbed the handle, "Everyone in the house will hear that and unless you want more people to discover your powers cannot use them here. Just call Rockwaller-san with your cell phone and I will slide the key under the door."

"Yeah that'd work but I left my cell phone in my scooter," Ron scuffed at the carpet, "well Bonnie will come after us in a few minutes, let's just get her present and wait."

Yori walked to the back of the closet and slid aside a few of Lonnie's many pairs of shoes to reveal two wrapped packages.

"And now we wait," Yori handed the larger of the two packages to Ron.

They sat down against the wall of shoes at the back of the closet and stared at the door for almost a whole minute in silence.

Yori turned her head to see Ron sniffing around the room as though he smelled something, "Is something wrong Stoppable-san?"

"Not really," he stopped sniffing and turned to face her, "say did you get a new shampoo or something?"

"Yes," Yori blushed, "I could not find what I normally use and this was on sale."

"Smells good," Ron leaned in closer making Yori blush more, "what is it?"

"Kiwi-Strawberry," Yori knew her cheeks must have been a bright red by that point, "Stoppable-san are you attempting to flirt with me?"

"Call me Ron-san," he smiled, "and no, if I were flirting with you you'd have already tackled me and torn off my shirt."

"Stoppable-san," Yori playfully hit his arm, "I believe that I have more discipline than that."

"Nonsense," Ron laughed, "the ladies can't resist the Ronshine and there is plenty of Ron to go around."

"Ron-san," Yori giggled, "you should not joke like that it could give people ideas."

"Ah ha!" Ron poked her, "I got you to call me Ron-san! Wait, I think I hear Bonnie coming up the stairs."

Yori couldn't hear anything but she followed him getting up nonetheless. The two walked over to the door where they started knocking on it and jiggling the handle hoping to get Bonnie's attention.

"Hey are you two in there?" Bonnie's voice came into Lonnie's room.

"Yeah," Ron said, "this door shut behind us and we're kinda stuck in here. Yori has a copy key and she'll just slide it under the door."

Yori did just that and a few seconds later there was a click and the door opened to show Bonnie standing there.

"Well happy birthday," Ron held out his package, "open this one first and then Yori's."

The three walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Tara and Bonnie's mother were standing by a simple cake with eighteen candles in it. Yori put her package down on the table as Bonnie tore open Ron's larger package to reveal a kimono he had spotted at Yamanouchi and asked Sensei to send to him just for this occasion.

"Wow," Bonnie held the dark blue kimono with white and gold lotus blossoms for a pattern up to get a closer look at it, "it's beautiful."

Carefully draping the kimono over a chair Bonnie picked up Yori's package and opened it to find an accompanying obi with white and blue scroll that Yori had patterned by hand.

"I'm almost afraid to wear it," Bonnie folded the obi and draped it over the kimono, "but thanks, you two didn't have to get something so nice."

"It's fine," Ron scoffed, "just think of it like making up for eighteen birthdays at once."

"Well," Mrs. Rockwaller spoke up holding a lighter, "if there's nothing else then I think it's time for cake."

Yori was unfamiliar with American birthday celebrations by and large so Ron and Tara led her through the song bit by bit and she watched closely as Bonnie closed her eyes and blew her candles out.

**Middleton – Rockwaller Residence – 20 March**

"Thirty eight degrees," Yori pulled the thermometer out of Bonnie's mouth.

"What?" Bonnie looked up at her, "I have a fever not hypothermia."

"Thirty eight degrees Celsius," Yori looked back down, "that is one hundred and one degrees Fahrenheit."

"I can't be sick," Bonnie growled, "I've almost got my earth attack down and I've got to work on a paper for journalism class."

"There will be no training while sick," Yori stood up over the sick girl, "you would do more harm than however long a break you take to recover. I will go get you some medicine and you should be able to work on your paper at least."

Bonnie just muttered something and pulled the covers up over her head. Yori walked out of her room and over to the bathroom, reaching up she opened the over the sink cabinet and pulled out a box of Tylenol. Turning it over she discovered that it was empty or stuck, holding it up over her head Yori found out that there was no Tylenol in the house. Sighing she walked out of the bathroom and back to Bonnie's room.

"We are out of Tylenol," Yori pulled back Bonnie's covers, "I will go and buy some more from Smarty Mart. Stay here and continue to rest, you would not like it if I discovered you out of bed."

Bonnie just raised her arm and waved it as Yori walked out of the door. She stopped briefly in her room to grab her purse and put her wallet in it. Ron had expressed amazement that Yori actually had something as 'girly' as a purse until she demonstrated how the strap could be used to strangle someone and the variety of weapons that could be hidden in it.

Yori walked outside and started towards Smarty Mart, it was a pleasant late March day and she only needed a light jacket to keep warm. Walking along Yori allowed herself to relax as much as she ever did. She, Bonnie, and Ron had all felt something odd about Kim since Valentines Day, but the redhead had denied anything was wrong and hadn't acted like there was anything wrong. The three had come to the conclusion that knowing as little about the Omega Simia as they did they were simply feeling Monkey Fist through whatever connection he and Kim shared. That plus the fact that she was doing well in school, she Bonnie and Ron had all been accepted into Met U last weekend. And how well she was getting along with Ron, she hadn't forgotten that little incident in Lonnie's closet, meant that Yori was feeling far too good to let something like whatever Monkey Fist was planning get her down.

Never breaking her stride Yori leapt to the side as a dart of fire slammed into the ground she had been on not even a second before. Yori struggled to control her slide in the low heeled shoes she was wearing; mentally cursing herself she reminded herself that function must always come before fashion. That was of secondary concern to her however as she let her purse slide down her arm onto the ground and pulled her fans out of it before standing up to glare at the figure standing on top of a tree across the street.

"Fukushima," Yori said in a tight voice, "what are you doing here? Sensei has banished you from Yamanouchi and nothing you can do will change that."

"That old fool," Fukushima settled onto the ground, "I don't want anything from him and I don't want anything from that stupid school either. I have a new master now, one who has taught me more in a month than I learned at Yamanouchi in a year."

"Sensei held you back because he sensed you did not have an honorable spirit," Yori clenched her fists at the insults, "I was always able to defeat you easily before and I have only become stronger and learned more powerful techniques."

"Your silly little wind element?" Fukushima sneered, "I have a talent for fire, and didn't your fool of a master teach you that wind just makes fire stronger?"

"You might think so," Yori snapped her fans open and widened her stance, "but these Americans have taught me things as well, did you know that to celebrate the anniversary of their births they blow out candles with their breath? A strong enough wind will defeat a fire and I was always stronger than you."

"You really think that," Yori's eyes widened as black scroll started advancing across Fukushima's arms and face, "Monkey Fist only sent me here to kill you but I think I'll have some fun with you before you die."

His eyes traveled slowly up and down her body and despite wearing jeans and a jacket Yori knew he was undressing her with her eyes. Hoping to catch Fukushima still indulging his hormones Yori sprung forward and quickly performed the jutsu to create narrow blades of air around her fans, it was capable of cutting through solid rock and she had no doubts it would end the traitor Fukushima.

As she had suspected Fukushima was paying more attention than he looked like, he jumped up in the air to avoid her slash but in doing so he fell right into Yori's real attack. Gathering ki in her legs she leapt up and did a half flip smashing her legs into Fukushima's face as she went up. Flipping herself back over Yori landed around three meters back and watched Fukushima pick himself off the ground. He spat blood from an obviously split lip before growling and charging.

Fukushima had certainly become faster and stronger since they had last thought Yori admitted to herself as she ducked under his punch to send him flying with a wall of air she created. Yori smiled grimly as Fukushima slid along the ground, most of the improvement she suspected was due to the power of the curse seal and even then he was obviously no match for her.

Yori leapt high into the air and created a small wall of air in front of her fist. She came slamming down to the ground just after Fukushima had rolled to the side of where her fist created a small crater in the ground. The traitorous ninja pushed himself off of a hand into a spin that made Yori roll forward to keep ahead of his foot. Spinning around in midair Yori sprung forward as soon as she landed and made a sweeping attack with one of her fans. A quick pedal backwards kept Fukushima from the worst of the air blade but Yori left him with a sizeable cut across his nose. Letting her momentum carry her she swept to a stop several meters from her opponent again cursing how hard heels of any sort made controlling herself.

"You think you're so great," Fukushima spat at her as he wiped at the blood seeping from the gash across his nose, "But you have no idea what I'm capable of, what I can do with this seal."

"I am well aware of what the curse seal is capable of," Yori taunted him, "and even with the advantage of attacks you are no match for me, surrender and Sensei might show leniency to you."

Fukushima didn't respond out loud instead his eyes turned a glowing red and Yori stepped back as the black scroll covering him started widening it merged into one coating covering him in a dead black shell.

"I had planned on having fun with you before killing you," his voice was rough almost demonic, "but now I'm simply going to end you!"

His hands shot forward and a ball of fire much larger than any he had attacked Yori with before raced towards her. Yori snapped her fans open and a wall of air jumped forward at Fukushima, unlike before though instead of extinguishing his fire the air simply made it bigger and Yori felt the heat through her clothes as she was flung back to a rough landing on the ground.

She had barely gotten to her feet when Fukushima's fist slammed into her face, Yori managed to plant her hands as she went back and dug her feet into Fukushima's midsection sending him backwards. Yori sprawled back to the ground as Fukushima did several flips backwards ending up about five meters away from her as she staggered to her feet.

Giving Yori little time to get her senses back Fukushima charged forward again and Yori felt herself spit out blood as his fist plowed into her midsection. He wrapped one hand around her neck and lifted her up without showing any sign of effort.

"You have no idea," Yori started gasping for breath as he monologued, "how tempted I am to take you here and now, all those years lusting after you as you flitted from one man to the next. And now here you are, beaten and humiliated in front of me, but Monkey Fist is right, you're too dangerous to stay alive any longer than you absolutely have to."

He tossed her back and Yori watched in horror as Fukushima readied another massive ball of fire, she couldn't stop it and she doubted she could survive any more attacks of that level. Yori raised her arms in an attempt to shield her face as the attack rolled towards her. But somehow it never hit her; she opened her eyes to see Ron standing in front of her exhaling with incredible force.

"Ron-san," she gasped as Fukushima let his fireball lapse, "What… How…"

"Relax," he smiled over his shoulder, "I don't think he can do anything to me so just sit back and watch the hurt come down on him."

Yori saw the smile drop from his face and the cold hard glare that replaced it as Ron disappeared and moving faster than Yori could follow shot forward and slammed his fist into Fukushima's face, she could however feel the shockwave. Before Fukushima had hit the ground Ron appeared behind him and with a spinning kick launched him up into the air. As Fukushima was coming down Ron made one more spin to send his foot into Fukushima with such force a nearby car window cracked.

Fukushima crashed to the earth fifteen meters from where Ron was standing with a great cloud of dust. When he staggered up Yori noticed that the curse seal had retreated from covering him entirely to its normal state of scrolling vines of black. He snarled at Ron and Yori before flames leapt up from his feet and obscured him from view, when they cleared the traitor was nowhere to be found.

"You alright?" Ron turned and walked over to Yori.

"I believe so," Yori pulled her hand away from where she had been holding a cut on her arm, "I am at a loss though for what Fukushima was doing here, I was simply on my way to Smarty Mart when he attacked me."

"Weird," Ron said, "Well if you want to head back to Bonnie's house and clean up I can head over to Smarty Mart and get whatever it is you needed."

Yori limped over to her purse and picked it up, "It was only some Tylenol, Bonnie-san has developed a fever."

Ron disappeared without saying a word and as soon as he was gone he reappeared holding a small white bottle, "here you go. Now hang on."

The words were barely out of his mouth when he scooped Yori up in his arms and sped to Bonnie's house. He stopped in front of the door and sat Yori down.

"Thank you Ron-san," Yori started digging in her purse for her house key.

"It's fine," he scoffed, "just get yourself cleaned up and tell Bonnie to get well soon. I'm gonna drop by Kim's house and make sure Fukushima hasn't been there."

Ron disappeared from her view and Yori walked inside and up the stairs to give Bonnie the Tylenol. After that though she was going to have to call Sensei and update him, a new enemy who could defeat her with apparent ease was something to worry about.

AN: Hooray new chapter! This is a long one and a good one and that's good for all of us, now I've got some good news and some bad news for all of you. The bad news is that finals are next week and because of that I'm not going to be able to write enough for a chapter much less edit it to satisfaction so no new chapter next Friday. The good news, once finals are done I have a month off for break and I'm going to write like a madman, so two updates a week. SuperRon has three more chapters to go and then I'll be breaking for a new story while I plan out the second part of this in detail. So enjoy this and I shall see you all in two weeks time.


	11. Blue Flames and Betrayal

SuperRon

Disclaimer: I own Book 1 of Avatar! I still don't own Kim Possible! Or Superman! Hooray!

Chapter Eleven: Blue Flames and Betrayal

**Rocky Mountain National Park – March 31**

Bonnie stomped her foot down into the ground and a huge boulder shot up from the depths of the earth, punching it with one of her fists she sent the mass of rock flying towards Ron who vaporized it with a punch when it got to him.

"Ron," she whined, "you're supposed to let it hit you. I already know you can punch these things hard enough to turn them to dust and I'd like to know how much damage they can do."

"Does it have to be at the expense of my face though," Ron walked out of the cloud of dust, "even when we both know it can't hurt me getting hit in the face by a big chunk of rock is not my definition of a fun day out."

"But that's the point," Bonnie huffed, "they can't hurt you. I can't do this with Yori since if I mess up I could really hurt her but the worst I can do to you is have to buy you a new shirt or something."

"Is this really the time or place to try and get my shirt off Bonnie?" Ron smiled, "And anyways can't you just do this with like a big rock face or something, you know make some really big craters."

"Well that would work fine until I started an avalanche," Bonnie gave him a rather flat look, "something like that rock I just shot at you, no problem to control. A whole mountainside coming down on me, I'd like to make it to graduation thank you very much. And when I want your shirt off of you believe me you'll know."

"Details Bonnie, details," Ron scoffed, "anyways it's noon and you know what that means."

Bonnie looked away in thought for a few seconds before looking back at Ron, "I'll have a Naco grande sized, and a diet coke."

"Cool," Ron said, "I'll be back in a few, depends on how long the line is when I get there."

Ron disappeared from sight after that and Bonnie took the opportunity to spread herself out on the ground and look up at the sky. Letting the early spring sun soak into her Bonnie relaxed and let her thoughts drift. This time next year she'd be a freshman at Met U, the thought almost scared her for how much it meant her life was changing. She and Yori were going to be rooming together and Ron and Felix were going to be doing the same. She didn't know anything much about what Kim was going to be doing, ever since the middle of February the redhead had been glacially cold to her, far more so than their longstanding rivalry had ever caused, and even Ron had complained that his best friend was drifting despite his best efforts.

Off in the trees surrounding the field where Bonnie and Ron were training said redhead was sitting in a tree staring through the telescopic lens of a video camera. Reminding the executives at Smarty Mart that she had prevented their products from destroying the internet and a little 'persuasion' had landed Kim a top of the line digital video camera and the high powered lens that went with it. Add in that she had found a way to keep Ron from being able to hear things like her heartbeat, though she still couldn't quite explain just how she did it, and she had all she needed to sneak about undetected on her self appointed missions.

Ever since her birthday Kim had been using the camera to spy on Bonnie and Yori and their training and habits. Knowing their lies Kim was quite aware that Yori had refused to train her simply because she wanted to keep a step ahead and therefore able to keep Kim from being able to save Ron. She had taken all the tapes of Yori and Bonnie training and used them to get a rather good start on learning whatever it was they taught at Yamanouchi herself. Kim might not have had any reference for what they considered the basics, but she already knew sixteen types of kung fu, she was more than covered.

Kim had also come to have a far greater appreciation of what the curse seal allowed her to do. She had listened to Bonnie complain for almost a whole month about running up and along walls and balancing on tree branches because she didn't have enough control over her ki. After a week of watching her tapes Kim had mastered that particular feat, and she knew quite well it was thanks to the curse seal that she had the ki reserves and control she needed to do it that fast.

However watching Bonnie and Yori to learn how they fought had also led Kim to a decision; she was going to have to kill the two sooner than she had originally thought. Events like today were proof to Kim of their increasing control over Ron; Bonnie obviously thought that she held him in such sway with her bedroom promises that she could let him alone to bring her food. That was something Kim was not going to stand for, when Ron got anyone, namely Kim, food it was because he respected her and considered her a friend, not because she had seduced him and lied to him and most likely threatened to reveal his secret to the world, Kim seethed with anger towards Bonnie and Yori.

Back in the clearing Bonnie was getting quite comfortable under the sun and lying on the ground. Yori had told her that she would likely start to appreciate things connected to whatever type of elemental ki she had an affinity for. Yori for instance seemed to revel in windy days rather than consider them an inconvenience like others; she also had an unhealthy habit of liking to poke her head out of the sunroof on Bonnie's car. And Bonnie had noticed that she had lost much of her disdain for getting dirty, as long as it was the Earth getting her dirty, she was just as fastidious as ever about everything else. Also there was the reality that where others considered laying on hard ground and rock to be unpleasant if not outright uncomfortable Bonnie right then could have been on the softest down mattress for all the difference it would have made to her.

She could have gone to sleep right then and was probably starting on her way but Bonnie pulled her mind back to being awake since she still wasn't sure what to do after lunch. She knew she had bringing rocks up from the ground and sending them where she wanted down, but there were so many more things she knew she could do with the Earth. Sensei had mailed several scrolls from previous masters who had had her talent but overseas mail still took awhile to arrive and until those arrived and Bonnie could use them for inspiration she had only herself to think stuff up and Ron to try it on, and then only when she could convince him to 'sacrifice' himself for the cause.

Speaking of Ron, Bonnie cracked open one eye hearing the approaching rustle of grass that announced Ron's return and the arrival of their lunch. The grass stopped rustling and the scent of Bueno Nacho started wafting into Bonnie's nostrils.

"Come on Bonnie," Ron's voice pierced the silence, "I know you didn't fall asleep that fast and if you don't come get your Naco I'll be more than happy to eat it myself."

Rather than voice her displeasure Bonnie simply tapped the ground with a hand and a small rock flew from the ground towards where Ron's voice had come from. The gust of wind that followed shortly thereafter let her know she hadn't hit anything, not that she'd expected to, but being able to control that was pretty cool she thought.

Bonnie slowly got to her feet and turned around to see Ron grinning at her with the rock she had shot at him in one hand and a Bueno Nacho bag in the other. She walked over to where he was standing by their bags and the two sat down using their backpacks as makeshift seats.

Back a ways in the trees Kim looked on hungrily as Ron pulled his and Bonnie's lunch out and the two dug in. In her haste to secure a good hiding spot she'd forgotten such luxuries like the food one needed during an all day stakeout. She tried valiantly but in the end her efforts to keep her stomach from growling were for naught. Silently cursing herself Kim quickly moved into the darker shadows and began concentrating harder on hiding her presence from Ron.

"Did you hear that?" Ron cocked his head at something Bonnie couldn't possibly hear.

"No," she took a bite out of her Naco, "and it's probably just an animal, we are out in the wilderness after all."

Ron looked around some more before settling back on her and grabbing his drink, "I guess so, I could have sworn it was someone's stomach growling."

"Sure it wasn't yours," Bonnie smirked, "I don't think I've ever seen you fill that bottomless pit."

"Hey I know what my stomach sounds like," Ron said defensively, "and don't say it's my shirt making it sound different because you are not getting it off today. Anyways though, you ready to keep going?"

"Yeah," Bonnie stood up, "there's some new things I want to try and you're just the person to help me out, and if I'm lucky at the end of the day I'll owe you a new shirt."

The two walked away from their lunch spot and turned to face one another five feet or so apart. Ron adopted a look of one resigned to his fate; Bonnie took a wide stance and had a look of concentration on her face. Channeling her ki into her hands Bonnie held them down by her sides and then quickly lifted them perpendicular to the ground and brought them together, all the while snaking out her control into the Earth on either side of Ron. Two great slabs of rock lifted out of the ground on either side of the hapless blonde and then collided with such great force that the rocks crumbled to dust.

"Sorry," Bonnie winced and took a few cautions steps forward, "are you ok Ron?"

Ron came staggering out of the dust, obviously dazed from the unexpectedly hard impact though of course unhurt by and large. Unfortunately though in his daze Ron didn't notice one of the larger chunks from Bonnie's experiment and he tumbled right over it. That probably would have been the end of it had Bonnie not taken those few steps forward in her brief moment of worry before realizing that she couldn't have hurt Ron. Instead as Ron tumbled forward he went into Bonnie and unprepared for the impact her smaller frame was quite unable to keep from being plowed over and the two ended up in a tangle of limbs that to anyone watching would have looked wholly inappropriate especially if said watcher had been able to hear the conversation preceding the accident.

Unfortunately for the two there was someone watching who had heard the conversation and to the redhead sitting in the trees Ron and Bonnie's purely innocent accident did indeed look like something else. Not only did it look like Ron and Bonnie were about to tear each others clothes off to Kim, but to her it looked like Ron had been the one to jump Bonnie rather than what she had always thought to be the case.

Something then and there snapped in the mind of Kim Possible, her many years of friendship with Ron prevented her mind from thinking of him as an enemy like Bonnie or Yori. But the betrayal she thought she saw still created in her mind the image of Ron as a willing accomplice to Bonnie and Yori's schemes. Her focus shifted from killing Bonnie and Yori to remove their influence from Ron to killing them to make the statement that messing with the girl who could do anything and stealing her best friend was not something that would be tolerated. Perhaps once Bonnie and Yori were dead she could rebuild her friendship with Ron but until then Kim would have to approach him like one of them.

**Middleton – Possible Residence – 8 April**

"Great job dad," Tim Possible said.

"You too mom," his brother Jim chimed in.

"I have to admit," Kim put down her fork and knife, "you two really outdid yourself on the Easter dinner this year."

"Thanks kids," their mom smiled at the praise, "just put your dishes in the dishwasher before you head upstairs."

The three Possible children left their parents in the dining room to finish off their meal and made their way into the kitchen. Kim shooed her brothers off by telling them she'd wash off their plates before putting them in the dishwasher. She did do that but she also opened the cabinet over the stove and got out the lighter her dad used to start the grill.

Making her way up the stairs Kim idly flicked the lighter on and off. It had taken some effort but she'd managed to gather enough scraps of Yori and Bonnie's elemental jutsus that she felt comfortable trying to figure out what type she could do and perfect her own. Killing Bonnie and Yori would be sweet enough revenge on its own but to do it using their own techniques would just be pouring salt in the numerous wounds she planned to cause the two. Much less pleasant to her was that it would give her something she was fairly sure she could use against Ron, she didn't want to fight her long time best friend but she had to assume for the time being that he would act to defend her enemies even if he meant well by it.

It had taken her longer to figure out just how she could figure out what element her ki was attuned to and she had only thought to try manipulating already present elements rather than create her own. She had ready access to air, water, fire, and earth, but she wasn't sure how to gain access to lightning without risking her own life. She was hoping that she could try the first four and if she reacted to one of those then that was that. If she didn't react to any of the first four she'd just assume she had an affinity for lightning and go from there.

Of course the going was slower than it should have been because she had to hide her activities on her parents. They had been 'cautioned' by Bonnie and Yori about certain things, and trying to form ki connections, like to certain elements, could supposedly make her easier for Monkey Fist to control through the curse seal. And if her parents found out, they like Ron would in their misinformed well meaning intent bring Bonnie and Yori down on her before she was ready to kill the two.

Air had been the first thing she'd tried, simply blowing on her hand while trying to concentrate all her ki to that hand. She'd seen when Bonnie found out she could control earth; the dirt Yori had dropped into her hand had swirled up into a ball several inches above her hand. Unfortunately she had simply blown air across her hand and the next day during her shower her attempt with water had yielded similar results.

That left her with fire and earth before she'd have to simply assume she was attuned to lightning or else find a non-lethal way to test that theory. Kim was quite unwilling to accept the third alternative that she wasn't attuned to any element or else wasn't skilled enough to master her element. She knew the second one was impossible having come this far on her own and for the third, well she was sure her skills far outstripped Bonnie and Yori and if they could do it then Kim was sure she was in another league entirely.

Getting to the safety of her room she slid the lock across the trap door to make sure that neither her parents nor her brothers could pop in on her unannounced and alert Bonnie or Yori about her plans out of their welcome but misplaced concern for her.

Holding the lighter so the flame would hover half an inch over her hand Kim pressed the button in as she started to focus all the ki she could into her hand. The reaction was immediate, the flame jumped from the little ball coming from the end of the lighter into a teardrop shape that seemed to flow from her hand itself. But strangely instead of burning her, the fire only felt pleasantly warm and comforting even. The biggest change though was that as the flame went from the lighter it changed from a cool orange to a bright almost translucent blue.

"Oh this is cool," Kim muttered to herself as she pulled away the lighter only for the flame to keep going, "Bonnie and Yori are so going to die."

Kim juggled the flame back and forth between her hands for twenty or so minutes and tried extinguishing and relighting the flame several times as well. The equivalent of Bonnie's lifting two slabs of rock and smashing them together it was not but Kim was pleased with her progress even so, she'd find time to practice this and in no time she'd race ahead of Bonnie and even Yori. Sliding her door unlocked Kim silently crept downstairs past the usual noises of tinkering coming from her brother's room. She knew her mom and dad would be in the family room watching movies as was their tradition after Easter dinner so keeping her silence she made it to the kitchen, put the lighter back, and returned to her room with none the wiser.

Entering her room again Kim felt her curse seal doing… something, it wasn't the feeling of power she got when she opened it nor was it the vaguely remembered feeling of her consciousness fleeing her from when Monkey Fist had taken control of her. It almost felt like the power in there was reaching out to something, but Ron, Bonnie, and Yori weren't descending on the area so it wasn't Monkey Fist. The only other things that she figured her curse seal could react to were the Lotus Blade, which she knew was locked away in Ron's house, or another curse seal the problem was though that she didn't know of anyone else who had been bitten by the Omega Simia, much less survived.

She walked over to her window and pushed it open, standing there in the trees making no effort to hide himself was a boy about her age Kim guessed, she didn't recognize him but he was obviously trained in the ninja arts to be able to stand on top of a tree like that.

"Who are you," Kim shouted as she climbed out of her window onto the roof, "and what are you doing here, did Yori send you?"

"That pathetic wench?" The mystery guy scowled, "the next time I see Yori I'll kill her. I'm Fukushima, Lord Monkey Fist sent me, he's sensed you training on your own and he'd like to know how far you've come. Just to see what he's going to have to teach you when you finally come to where you belong."

Kim recognized the name from when she'd extensively grilled Ron about Yamanouchi on their way home from rescuing Monkey Fist from DNAmy. She was surprised though that Monkey Fist would use him for a task like this, from what Ron had said, Fukushima was rather mediocre as a ninja, and that was before Ron had gained superpowers.

"Monkey Fist shouldn't have sent you," Kim's voice came out cold almost sadistic, "I'll send him a message of how strong I am by sending him your head."

"I doubt that," Fukushima's scowl turned to a smirk, "Monkey Fist told me you're already quite strong and quite skilled, but I can do things you can only dream of."

His smirk grew as he held up a hand and a bright orange flame lit up over it.

"You mean this?" Kim smirked as she held up her hand and put her newly found skill to use forming her own blue flame over her hand.

"So that's what I felt coming over here," Kim heard Fukushima mutter to himself then so she was sure she was meant to hear, "that's quite impressive, blue flame. But I'll bet you barely know the first thing about controlling that flame. Let me give you a firsthand lesson on what someone whose mastered fire jutsus is capable of."

Kim decided not to wait for Fukushima to make the first move, growling she leapt from her roof towards him throwing her flame lit hand at him as she neared. Fukushima leapt upwards well over her attack and Kim turned in midair only to gasp at the long tendril of flame rushing towards her like a whip. Grabbing on to the top of a nearby tree she pulled herself out of danger as the fire whip passed through where she had been less than a second before.

Fukushima settled lightly on the top of a tree while Kim pulled herself to the top bringing another flame to life before she ripped a branch from the tree with her lit hand turning it into a flaming projectile. Jumping forward Kim threw her improvised means of bringing harm at Fukushima, when he swayed to the side Kim bounded in after to catch him off guard and land a solid punch with her fist covered in blue flame.

Fukushima flipped backwards with the momentum of the blow coming to rest on a treetop about twenty feet back. Rather than clutch where Kim had hit him with blue hot flames he started laughing, and he kept laughing till Kim clenched her fists in anger and felt flames roar up from them.

"That's pretty good," Fukushima chuckled, "you've got talent, you might even be a prodigy with that blue flame. But you're still raw; you haven't even been using fire jutsus for an hour. Still though you'll be quite an asset to our side once you've finished training under Monkey Fist."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kim glared at him, "I'll master this on my own, then I'll kill Bonnie and Yori on my own. And once I've brought Ron back to the good side I'm going to go work for Lex Luthor, so even if I wanted to learn from Monkey Fist I'm already previously engaged."

"Oh I don't think that would be a problem to work around," Fukushima grinned, "Lex Luthor was the one who funded Monkey Fist to get the Omega Simia in the first place. Think of the curse seal he helped us get as a gift to help us get revenge on people who have wronged us. Just something to think about."

Before Kim could ask any of the multitudes of questions circling through her head though Flames leapt up around Fukushima and when the cleared he was nowhere to be seen and the feeling in her curse seal had gone away.

**Downtown Middleton – 10 April**

"Kim these are the finer things in life." Ron put their tray down on their table at Bueno Nacho.

"Grande sized Nacos?" Kim just stared at Ron, "Ron I know you're easily amused but Bueno Nacho isn't anything approaching fine."

"Kim," Ron gasped holding his hands to his heart, "you wound me. The quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach and Bueno Nacho is an eight lane superhighway."

"Actually," Kim pondered idly, "the quickest way to anyone's heart is through their ribs, you just have to make sure to go between them."

"Yeah," Ron looked at her askance, "I didn't quite mean it like that but I guess if you want to think about it like that…"

"Huh," Kim looked up at him, "were you talking about something Ron?"

"You alright Kim?" Ron looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine," Kim stared at him like he'd gone crazy, "what about you, spending so much time with people like Bonnie and Yori can't be good for you."

"Nah," Ron put down his half eaten Naco, "it's been great actually. Yori really knows her stuff and what I've learned has me feeling lots better about the next time Monkey Fist wants to show his ugly mug around here."

"Oh come on," Kim's voice came out quite terse, "We should know by now that Bonnie is nothing but trouble and Yori's just like her. We'd probably be better off taking Monkey Fist on by ourselves."

"Kim," Ron said, "with that statue of his Monkey Fist is some serious trouble and we need all the help we can get. Yori and Bonnie both have a serious axe to grind with Monkey Fist and once you get to know them they're not at all bad."

"If they weren't bad," Kim pointed her own Naco at Ron like a weapon, "Yori would have taught me all her ninjutsu so I could stop Monkey Fist myself."

"We've been over this a million times Kim," Ron sighed, "learning those techniques could make you vulnerable to the Omega Simia. Anyways let's just drop this, we're both graduating in just over a month, we shouldn't be picking any fights."

"You're right," Kim groaned then under her breath continued, "Besides you're not the one I want to pick a fight with, it's Bonnie and Yori I want that fight with."

"You say something?" Ron had heard Kim perfectly with his Kryptonian hearing but he couldn't quite believe those words coming out of Kim's mouth.

"No," Kim looked at him with big innocent eyes, "just that you're right."

"Yeah," Ron said slowly. He made a mental note then and there to check with Kim's parents that she wasn't acting weird or anything at home.

AN: Well this was a comparatively short chapter, but I did what I needed to do and I'm quite happy with it not being so long as it's predecessors. And there's only two chapters after this, somehow it just doesn't feel like I've gone through thirteen chapters so fast. Anywho, I'm buried under about 5 feet of snow, about 160 cm or so, and I've gotten plenty of writing done. That whole bi-weekly updates thing though, I neglected to remind myself that that as on 2,500 word chapters and not 4,500 words and up chapters. Nevertheless I'm crunching away on finishing this, and the next two chapters will be done on time. After this, I'm starting my next story which will be much more of a return to basics and reality, a break I'm sure we can all use after thirteen chapters of my giving the proverbial finger to the laws of physics. Now I've got more writing to do and more snow to shovel, hope you all enjoyed this chapter; twelve will be up same time same place next Friday.


	12. Visitors

SuperRon

Disclaimer: I have a new roommate! But I still don't own Kim Possible, or Superman!

Chapter Twelve: Visitors

**Middleton – Possible Residence – 11 April**

"Kim," Mrs. Possible called up to her daughter, "you have a visitor."

"Coming," Kim's voice called from up the stairs followed a few seconds later by her footsteps.

"Hello Kim," Lex Luthor said as Kim made her way down into the family room, "I trust you had a good Easter?"

"Mr. Luthor," Kim stammered out, "yeah it was pretty good. How was yours?"

"Please Kim," Lex laughed, "call me Lex, outside the board room I rather like to do away with all that stuffy formality. And my Easter was fine thanks for asking. Anyways, the reason I'm here is because I wanted to catch up on how you're doing and give you some preliminary information on the projects I'm planning on having you oversee."

"Alright," Kim said, "is there anywhere you'd like to talk?"

Lex looked around the family room for a few seconds, "if you'd like to have some privacy and do this in your room I'm fine with that."

"Sure," Kim tried to keep her knowledge about Lex and Monkey Fist working together out of her voice but she obviously failed.

"Kim," Lex said, "I know what you're thinking about and in fact it's why I came here in the first place, I was hoping to break it to you myself but Fukushima just got a little overeager."

Kim just stared at the older man in disbelief, the upfront statement was a refreshing breath of honesty after Bonnie and Yori's outright lies and Ron's well intentioned if misinformed statements. Still though she couldn't for the life of her think just why someone who had done as much for her as Lex Luthor had done would work with someone who had done as much to her as Monkey Fist. However she still led Lex up to her room where he sat at her computer as she took a seat on her bed.

"I'd like a chance to explain just why I was working with Monkey Fist," Lex put his briefcase on the floor, "so if you'd give me the chance before jumping to conclusions I'd be very grateful."

"Alright," Kim said, "but I hope you'll also understand if I'm a bit suspicious to begin with, I don't do well with people keeping secrets from me."

"I quite understand," Lex's voice was very calm, "but I assure you I had a good reason. You see I like to do some background work on people I hire, get to know them, and you were no different in that respect. At least not until I did the looking, Luthorcorp has some very good information gathering people, most of them are ex NSA, FBI, people who know what they're doing Anyways, I found out about Bonnie and Yori's scheme to do away with you, I'm still not sure if that meant killing you or just replacing you but I'm sure it wasn't and isn't anything good, I also found out about the sorts of things ninjas trained like Yori can do and I suspected she'd train Bonnie in the same sorts of techniques. I also knew that for all the training you've had in various martial arts you'd be no match for even one of them much less both of them. So I started looking around for people who were enemies of Yamanouchi, after all the enemy of your enemy should be your friend."

"But Monkey Fist?" Kim just couldn't hold it in, "that Omega Simia he bit me with almost killed me, I'll admit that it's given me a lot of new powers but there had to have been a better way to do it."

"True," Lex sighed, "Lord Fiske didn't tell me the whole about what that statue would or could do when I agreed to finance his retrieving it and I gave him quite an earful about it when I heard what he'd done. And I don't like some of his methods since, like having his right hand man attack you to try and gauge how far you've come. But I've seen how powerful Yori is and just how much Bonnie has learned since she started training and as much as I don't want to admit it you might need those kinds of methods to keep you alive."

"I guess that's true," Kim slowly let out, "but I'm just tired of people lying to me and keeping secrets from me."

"You have my most heartfelt apologies, "Lex's voice was very empathetic, "but Kim tell me, if I had come to you right after hiring you and told you that Bonnie and Yori were going to try and kill you, and that the only way to stop it was to let one of your enemies use an artifact of unknown origin on you what would you have done?"

"I probably would have used every style of kung fu I know on you," Kim looked down at the floor, "and I'd probably be dead right now."

"I don't know that you'd be dead," Lex smiled at her, "you're a very resourceful girl after all. But I hope that you understand that I saw it as a choice between taking a chance with Monkey Fist and hopefully saving your life or watching Bonnie and Yori kill you and take everything you've ever held dear for their own."

"And that's what's confusing me right now," Kim rubbed her temples, "one part of me is angry at you for keeping it a secret from me period much less for so long. But the other, and it's much bigger, understands that you didn't have any good choices to begin with and it doesn't mind that you made that choice. But why didn't you tell me this awhile ago, I would have believed you for some time before now."

"Well," Lex said, "first there was trying to figure when I could be certain you wouldn't use any kung fu on me. And then Monkey Fist complicated things by trying to have you kill Bonnie, because you wouldn't have believed me back then and he just cemented his status as your enemy even more. Not to mention that I wanted to see if I should be telling your friend Ron any of this, I know you two go way back and you work well together. It's quite unfortunate that Bonnie and Yori got to him first but I think for all he's part of their plan he still means well for you."

"Yeah," Kim decided that she wouldn't tell Lex about Ron just yet, hopefully she could talk Ron back to her side and not make him an enemy by being like Superman, out loud she went on, "but I'm just not sure how I'm supposed to help him. If Bonnie and Yori were out of the picture I'd have a much easier time of it but I just don't know how to do that. If I let them make the first move, well they're ninjas and that probably means I'm dead. But I just don't know how to get both of them at once."

"You're the fighter," Lex picked up his briefcase, "so I'll leave that to you with full confidence in your abilities. But for now I can give you something, Superman is my enemy and with you as my assistant he'll probably decide to become yours so you're going to need a way to protect yourself."

Lex opened up the briefcase and pulled out a small black box along with a few manila folders; he opened the box up to reveal a small chunk of glowing green rock.

"Kryptonite," he said, "it's the only way to stop Superman if he tries anything to harm you. And if Monkey Fist visits you again, just remember that he's on our side but he's also on his own."

"I'm fairly sure I can beat Bonnie and Yori on my own," Kim tossed the box up and down in her hand, "but I'll keep that in mind."

"Alright then, "Lex stood up and put out his hand, "I'll visit you again after you graduate to give you more on the projects I'll have you working on between your classes, sound good to you?"

"Yeah," Kim stood up and took his hand, "it'll be something to look forward to after I graduate and something to think about besides waiting for Bonnie or Yori to finally make a move."

Kim saw Lex to the door and after letting him outside she shut the door and walked back up to her room. Sitting down on her bed she picked up the tiny lead box containing the Kryptonite she had been given. Flipping it open and closed absentmindedly Kim looked at the green glow of the rock and felt a sense of comfort that Superman couldn't hurt her just because she worked for Lex Luthor. On the other hand she was slightly uneasy that this was something she could really hurt Ron with. Defending herself long enough to expose and then kill Bonnie and Yori was one thing, but the idea of killing her best friend was something Kim still didn't want to contemplate unless it was absolutely necessary.

A knocking sounded on her door before it raised up from the floor and her parents poked their heads into her room before coming up the rest of the steps and standing in front of their daughter sitting on her bed with the Kryptonite containing box open and her face bathed in a green light.

"Kim," her dad started, "we need to talk."

Kim swallowed hard as she looked up at her parents from her seat on the bed. 'we need to talk' was as bad if not worse than 'Kimberly Anne Possible.' Just her first name was nothing too bad or good things like 'take out the trash,' or 'how was school?' Two names was reason to start worrying, it could be something good like her report card having straight A's or more likely she was about to get a serious chewing out. All three names was the sign to run for the hills, on the rare occasion something like that was good it would have to be something like exposing Bonnie and Yori. More likely and often it was what happened when she was out all night on a school night and she didn't have a good explanation like being on a mission. 'We need to talk' was starting at the bad end of all three names and her parents had just dropped it.

"Yes?" Kim said in what she hoped was a very prodigal daughter voice.

"We're concerned," her mom said, "you've been acting withdrawn, you're short with your brothers, we haven't heard anything about Monique in weeks, and you've even been distant from Ron. Now we know you're a responsible young woman who can choose her friends but we'd still like to think you listen to our advice and frankly we don't think that Lex Luthor is a very good influence on you, the fact that he's given you Kryptonite says nothing good about him or his plans for you."

"Who said this was Kryptonite?" Kim's voice was overly defensive but she wanted to stop her parent's questions as fast as possible to keep them as far away from her training as possible.

"Kimberly Anne," her father's voice brooked no nonsense from the redhead, "your mother is a brain surgeon and I am a rocket scientist, neither of us are unintelligent people and we know Kryptonite when we see it. Now you've spent the whole of your high school career saving lives and the world and we are incredibly thankful that your last semester has been as quiet as it's been so you aren't in any danger. But you should be the last person in the world who needs protection from a hero like Superman and we just think it's not good that Mr. Luthor wants you to do things that might make you need that."

"Well you just said it," Kim snapped at her parents, "I can make my own choices and that's what I'm doing. A few months ago you two were all for my going off to work for Lex and now you're trying to tell me he's some sort of evil super villain or something."

"Kim," her mom's voice was velvet steel, "we never said Mr. Luthor was evil and we never said we were all for you going to work for him. We said that we'd support you whatever you chose and when you chose that we supported you. It doesn't mean we can't have reservations about that choice or some of the other choices you've made recently."

"Your mother is right Kim," her dad continued, "you're approaching the age where you're going to have to decide everything on your own, but you're still at an age where our experience can help you. And we both hope you know that we care for you when we say that you should step back and catch your breath, spend some time with Ron and Monique, you're happier when you're around them. You've gotten moody and withdrawn since you've basically cut them out of your life and that's something no parent wants to see happen to their child."

"It's not my fault everyone has fallen for Bonnie and Yori's little nice girls act," Kim's voice started rising, "everything was going fine before Yori showed up and Bonnie decided to shove herself into my life. And now you want to blame me for those two stealing all my friends away from me? I think I have a right to get a bit moody about that, and probably a bit more!"

"Kimberly Anne Possible," her parents said in unison in voices Kim hadn't heard in many years. Then her mother continued on alone, "You've gone on for years about how Ron needs to make more friends and you can't be picky about who he makes friends with, Ron can make his own choices just like you. You should be glad that he's finally listening to you and meeting new people, and if everyone seems to think Bonnie and Yori are friendly now maybe there's something to that."

"No there isn't," Kim growled, "Bonnie and Yori are just pulling wool over everyone's eyes and I'm the only one who sees it for what it is. That means I'm the only one who can stop them in time, and once I show everyone what frauds those two are everything will go back to normal, including Ron and Monique."

"Listen to yourself," her mom said, "you're talking about Bonnie and Yori like they're evil harpies or some such nonsense. You might not get along with either of them but that's no reason to lump them in as worse than Dr. Drakken or Shego. The best thing you can do if you really think they're out to get you is to not let them get to you. Go out and spend an afternoon at Club Banana with Monique, go do all sorts of things with Ron. And just remember your father and I are always proud of you so don't think you have to prove anything to us."

Her parents hugged her in turn and then departed her room with soothing smiles on their faces. Kim flopped back on her bed and sighed with relief, her parents hadn't come close to questioning her about what she did in her free time. Though the conversation did serve as another reminder about the strict secrecy Kim had to work under, Bonnie and Yori had everyone under their thumb even if they didn't know it.

Kim had just opened up her window to sneak out and practice her fire jutsus, she was having some trouble managing blue fire without the curse seal and she needed to get that mastered as quickly as possible. However just as she was about to leap off her roof a thought struck her, Bonnie and Yori had told her parents to report ANY concerns, and her parents had seemed quite concerned. Creeping along the edge of the roof, Kim channeled ki into her feet and hung herself under the ledge over the kitchen; from here she could listen in on the whole first floor of the house without being seen.

Her paranoia paid off shortly as her parents walked in talking quietly between themselves, "I'm all for calling Ronald," her dad said in a grave voice, "but I just think we should call Yori too, Kim has been acting odd and I'd rather not have Ron carrying her back saying that thing on the back of her neck made her do something horrible."

"That's got me worried too," her mom replied, "but Yori didn't sound at all happy about what she'd have to do to restrain Kim if she were to lose control again, and I don't want to have to make her do any of those things unless it's absolutely necessary. Kim's just scared that Ron making new friends means he'll consider her less of a friend, let's just call him and I'm sure he can reassure Kim that new friends won't change anything."

"Alright," her dad said after a thoughtful pause, "but we tell him what we're worried about. He's got firsthand experience and he'll know if he can handle this on his own or if God forbid we're going to have to save Kim from herself."

"Okay," her mom sounded none too happy, "go get the cordless out of the family room, then we'll call him and we can both talk and listen at once."

Kim silently flipped herself back up onto the roof, Ron had talked to her about the same concerns a week or so ago and she'd managed to deflect his concerns by sacrificing much needed time out of training to go to Bueno Nacho with him. Sighing Kim thought that this latest mishap would simply mean another afternoon that she could have spent bettering her chances to kill Bonnie and Yori would be wasted with high calorie foods she'd have to burn off when she got back home.

**Middleton – Stoppable Residence – 19 April**

Ron, Bonnie, and Yori were all gathered at his house to work on the history project Barkin had assigned them and then Bonnie had agreed to help Ron and Yori with their journalism homework after that. They had cleared off Ron's kitchen table and amassed a rather impressive collection of snacks and drinks to fuel their study marathon.

"Okay," Bonnie's take charge attitude was in full force, "we'll argue that rail roads, telegraphs, and steam ships were the most important inventions of the nineteenth century."

"What about all the stuff that went into the Industrial Revolution?" Ron asked, "You couldn't really have any of those without steel, or coal."

"All that stuff existed before the Industrial Revolution," Bonnie said, "they just got around to putting it together after the Napoleonic Wars. Plus we've got sources for Rail Roads, the Telegraph, and Steam Ships so if you'd like to go research your ideas be my guest but I'd rather just write this and be done with it."

"Good point," Ron acceded, "I'll take Rail Roads if no one else wants it."

"I believe I could write a good segment on Steam Ships," Yori spoke up, "That is if you have no objection Bonnie-san."

"None whatsoever," Bonnie inclined her head, "in fact I was hoping to get the Telegraph."

"Well then ladies," Ron cracked his knuckles, "let's get to this I'd like to have this done before dinner so we can be done with journalism before dark."

The three teenagers spent the next hour and a half crunching out two thousand words apiece the silence broken only by the munching of chips and other snacks, mugs being lifted, drunk from and sat back down, and the flips of pages as they searched for citations. Finally Yori, being the slowest to write in English, typed out the last few words of her part and after printing up their respective parts the group combined their segments into one giant essay.

Just then Mrs. Stoppable walked into the kitchen smiling at the three as she spoke, "So do you three have all your homework done?"

"Almost mom," Ron answered her, "Yori and I still have our journalism homework but with Bonnie to help us it shouldn't be much of a problem."

"Well it's almost dinner time," Ron's mom went on, "and your father is grilling some chicken, Bonnie, Yori would you two like to stay for dinner?"

"We would not wish to impose on your hospitality," Yori spoke very respectfully; "we will be perfectly content to return after dinner to finish off our homework."

"Nonsense," Mrs. Stoppable laughed, "Ron's father loves grilling, so much that he always makes far more than even Ron can hope to eat. Having friends over can only help cut down on the leftovers, I'll go call your parents. Ron would you mind setting the table for five?"

"Sure thing mom," Ron got up from the table and started making his way around the kitchen grabbing silverware, plates, and such from the cabinets and drawers. Bonnie and Yori did their part to help by cleaning off the three laptops and various homework materials from the table.

Just after setting down the last plate Ron's cell phone went off, digging around in his pocket he pulled it out. Opening up the flip phone he looked down at the name in surprise.

"Hello," he said in a questioning tone of voice.

"Hello Stoppable-san," Sensei's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Um whatever it is I didn't do it," Ron tried to get ahead of the conversation, "and if I did then I can fix it."

"You have not done anything," Sensei sounded quite amused, "I was merely calling to inform you that I will be paying you a visit, my plane departs in one hour and I will arrive in America tomorrow."

"Okay," Ron was quite surprised, "um are you going to need a place to stay?"

"I appreciate your hospitality," Sensei said, "but I have already arranged lodgings for myself as it is a short visit. I have some things to discuss with you that I feel are better done in person. Also I would like to spend some time with Yori and get to know her pupil."

"Alright then," Ron stammered out, "any time we can expect you?"

"I have a few things I will need to take care of when I arrive," Sensei answered, "I will call you when I leave for your house but it will be after noon. Now if there is nothing else I must go."

"Uh no," Ron looked and Bonnie and Yori's expectant gazes, "just have a nice flight."

Then the two hung up and Ron was left staring at Bonnie and Yori who were staring back at him wondering just what he had been talking about and with whom he had been talking.

"That was Sensei," Ron pointed at his phone, "he's apparently going to be paying us a visit tomorrow."

Yori was the first to speak up, "Did he say why?"

"He wants to talk to me about something," Ron shrugged his shoulders, "something he thinks it's better to talk to me in person about. And he wants to catch up with the two of you, probably see how things are going with all those new things you're learning."

Bonnie and Yori peppered him with questions until dinner started, trying to find out exactly why a man of Sensei's age would travel all the way to America just for a conversation. However Ron knew little more than he had already told them and by the time his parents came back into the kitchen for dinner the conversation had passed on o far more mundane topics.

The next day Ron woke up surprisingly early for him, eleven in the morning, and twenty minutes later he was ready for Sensei to call him with an actual arrival time so he could call Bonnie and Yori and have them come over to his house. Judiciously applying his powers Ron managed to do his chores in a handful of minutes and then sat down in front of the TV with Rufus beside him to wait.

Two hours of TV Trash Heap later Ron was swiftly heading for a cationic state when his cell phone going off made him jump in surprise. He looked down at the display and saw that it was Sensei, accepting the call Sensei didn't wait for him to say anything before speaking.

"Greetings Stoppable-san," Sensei said, "I am around fifteen minutes from your house, I would appreciate it greatly if you could have Rockwaller-san, and Yori waiting at your house."

"Sure thing Sensei," Ron replied, "I'll just run on over to Bonnie's house and bring them over."

Ron hung up his phone as he sprung up from the couch and started jogging for his door. Once he was outside Ron peered around then listened for anyone who could see him. Seeing and hearing no one Ron simply disappeared from his porch and a gust of wind blowing down the sidewalk was the only side of his passing.

Coming to a halt near Bonnie's house Ron walked out of the shade and casually up to Bonnie's house. When he rung the doorbell there was barely a few seconds wait before the door opened up and Bonnie and Yori were standing there in front of him. No words needed exchanging as all three knew why Ron was there, he simply repeated his check before picking up both ladies and dashing back to his house.

A few, but certainly not fifteen minutes later a black stretch limo pulled up in front of Ron's house. Out of the limo stepped Clark Kent and Oliver Queen and then in seeming contrast to the two big men in their suits an old man barely five feet tall and dressed in an old set of robes stepped out. However the respect that both of the men paid their elder belied the force of personality contained in such a small person.

"Konichiwa Stoppable-san," Sensei had a knowing smile on his face, "it is good to see you again."

"Sensei," Ron bowed at the waist, "you're early."

"I had faith," Sensei laughed, "that you would retrieve my students well before fifteen minutes was up."

"Sensei," Bonnie stepped forward and bowed in a remarkably humble fashion, "it is a great honor to finally meet one as respected and honorable as you."

"You flatter me," Sensei walked up to the brunette, "it is my honor to meet one as talented and with as much promise as you. Yori has spoken nothing but praise of your progress in ninjutsu; I trust the scrolls I sent you were of aid in your attempts to master Earth Jutsus."

"Yes," Bonnie straightened from her bow but still seemed to look up at Sensei even though she was seven inches taller than him, "they gave me several ideas I hadn't thought about, they wouldn't happen to be your scrolls would they?"

"No," Sensei gently replied, "I have an affinity for water, the calm and adaptable element, though were I forced to choose another I must admit steady and reliable Earth would be that choice."

Finally Sensei walked up to Yori and when the young woman bowed and started to greet her elder the old man surprised all by warmly embracing her.

"Soon enough we will have to adopt the mantle of teacher and student once more," Sensei said to her surprised look, "but I would hope you would grant an old man an indulgence with one he has raised and come to view as his own."

"Of course," Yori's voice was as respectful as it always was when she spoke to Sensei but the undercurrent of happiness was unmistakable.

"Now," Sensei gestured to the group, "let us go inside, there is a matter I wish to discuss in private with Stoppable-san before I begin on the reason I have made this trip."

The six people walked into the Stoppable's living room and after sitting the other four Ron and Sensei walked up to his room.

"Stoppable-san," Sensei said as he sat down in the chair at Ron's desk, "am I correct in assuming you have reached a plateau in your training?"

"Pretty much," Ron sighed, "I'm not getting any faster or stronger and I already know pretty much all of what Clark and Oliver can teach me. We're just waiting for me to sprout heat vision and start flying."

"Then I have a proposition for you," Sensei laced his fingers below his chin, "I have spoken to Kent-san and Queen-san and they agree that it would be beneficial for you to complete your training at Yamanouchi. You would remain enrolled at your American university but would transfer to Tokyo University, a prestigious institution if you are worried. Your training can then be completed in a much shorter time though I believe it will still take some time, months perhaps even years."

"That sounds great," Ron said, "but there's still so much for me to worry about over here, Kim, Monkey Fist, not to mention I still have to get out of high school, and then there's those visions I had."

"You do not need to decide this now," Sensei spoke reassuringly, "in fact it would be best if you took your time, attempt to get to the bottom of these visions. I merely wished to place another option before you but you must do as you feel is best. You have a great destiny ahead of you Stoppable-san, you could become the greatest hero this planet has ever known. I do not believe your landing on Earth was a coincidence, but you must be careful that you do not try too hard to achieve your destiny, the world will order things as they should be; a leaf that does not fight the winds will find its place easiest."

"Um thanks," Ron scratched his head, "it's a tempting offer and if things settle down I'll be more than happy to take you up on it but we'll just have to see how the next few weeks go."

"A wise decision," Sensei stroked one of his moustaches as they walked towards the door, "A word of advice though Stoppable-san, the human capacity for good is matched only by our capacity for evil. Heroes such as yourself must prove to us that the forces of good in this world are strong enough to stand up to those who would do harm. Do this and I believe you cannot fail as a hero and as a man regardless of the circumstances life places you in. Now let us return to the rest of your friends, I believe Monkey Fist will soon make a move and we must prepare."

**Middleton – 30 April**

Kim was very glad for the late spring snow storm as it made practicing her fire jutsus much easier. Well not the actual jutsu itself but not having to worry about setting the dry forests of Colorado on fire was quite a weight off her shoulders. Kim took a deep breath and ignited her blue flames over both her hands, flicking both of her wrists the flames shrouding her hands lengthened to twenty feet apiece and Kim practiced whipping them about the open space she was in.

Concentrating on the tendrils of fire she made them shorten to the length of a dagger and Kim then proceeded to whirl around the clearing slashing and stabbing at imaginary enemies bearing the faces of Bonnie and Yori. Finishing with a spinning jump attack Kim stood there in the falling snow her breath steaming in the cold air. Letting the fire daggers snuff out in her hands Kim felt exhaustion wash over her, she had been using fire jutsus non-stop for over an hour and even with the amount of ki she had at her disposal it took a toll on her.

All of a sudden she turned around to see Monkey Fist standing before her, the lack of footprints behind him made Kim think he had flown there, it would also explain why she hadn't heard him walking up behind her. Slipping into a fighting stance Kim surrounded her hands in flame and waited for Monkey Fist to move.

"Relax Kimberly," he waved a dismissive hand at her, "I'm not here to fight. I'm simply here to tell you I'm quite impressed with your progress and to give you another gift."

"No thanks," Kim scowled, "your last… 'gift' almost killed me I'd rather not find out what you think of as a gift this time."

"Nothing of the sort," Monkey Fist said, "It has occurred to me that once you've decided to join me you'll have to seek me out. I'm simply going to make that easier for you by providing instructions to where you'll meet me when you decide to enter my tutelage."

Before Kim could respond, Monkey Fist tossed a piece of paper at her and took off into the sky disappearing into the distance with a sonic boom. Kim looked down at the folded paper in her hand and felt her urge to go beyond what she could already do rise again. She was confident she could take Bonnie or Yori but Bonnie and Yori would likely be a problem, and after seeing what Monkey Fist's teachings could do for someone as mediocre as Fukushima Kim was curious to see how powerful she could become with such training behind her.

**Metropolis – Early May**

"I'm glad you decided to take this meeting," the figure in shadows said, "I believe you have a particular expertise in the areas I'm looking for."

"Well your offer was quite tempting," the blue skinned man across from the shadowed figure said, "and for two convicted prisoners it was especially tempting."

"I'm just curious," his green skinned counterpart leaned forward, "why would you want us to develop something that looks like it would take the sort of punishment a superhero would put it through and with lead woven into it?"

"You don't need to know that," the mysterious figure leaned into the light, "just know that Queen Industries wants it badly enough to get you two a full pardon for your cooperation. Now do we have a deal?"

Dr. Drakken and Shego spared barely a glance before turning to Oliver Queen and simultaneously saying, "Yes."

AN: My muse is back in high gear after the grind of finals and the holidays and here I present to you the finished product of that renewed writing spirit. There's but one more chapter to this tale and then I'm off to my next tale which is already mostly outlined and I should finish it up before I get the last chapter of this story done. After that I plan on writing the second part to this story, it's mostly done in my head and it should be pretty short which will then let me move on to other projects. So a belated happy new year to everyone may 2007 be a year in which writers get hits and reviews till their heads spin and readers have so many good stories to chose from their joy for reading never wanes.


	13. Precipice

SuperRon

Disclaimer: At my parent's house or in my apartment I own neither Kim Possible nor Superman, or for the purposes of this chapter the West Wing.

Chapter Thirteen: Precipice

**Middleton High School – 20 May**

"Ladies and gentlemen," Mr. Barkin was imposing as ever behind the podium at the graduation ceremony, "The President of the United States."

The ex-marine teacher turned and saluted as the secret service agents walked up the stairs and after a brief pause for the agents to glance for any threats in the crowd President Matthew Santos jogged up onto the stage waving to the polite applause.

"Good morning everyone," the President smiled as he stepped behind the podium, "it's an honor to give the commencement address at one of our nations finest schools and one that hosts students acting to protect the freedoms we all hold dear."

After pausing for more applause the President went on, "Now I know you've all heard my speeches about education on the campaign trail and from the Oval Office so I won't bore you with another speech about how important education is and how we should act to defend and improve it, though it is important and we should act to defend and improve it. Instead I want to talk to you about the future; during the campaign my staff had all these plans about the future, energy, the environment, health care, and of course education. But all the plans in the world mean nothing without outstanding people like yourselves to see them through. And that's why I'm here talking to you, you graduates of Middleton High School are the recipients of the finest educational system in the world and you have that same world at your feet. When you leave these doors you'll go out into the world, some of you will go to college, others into the workforce. All of you though have the tools and the friends you need to succeed in whatever you choose to do. Now as the President I'm supposed to lead the free world and as a leader I'm supposed to give orders. So my orders to you are these, do well in whatever you choose to do and more than that choose to do what makes you happy. You have the support of your parents and of the American people and with that behind you, you cannot fail in life. I'd like to part with a few words of wisdom my father told me when I was about your age and about to set off on the grand adventure of life. It's a big world out there but with good friends at your side and your family and God behind you it doesn't have to be a scary world. Now if you'll excuse me I have the Chinese premiere waiting on Air Force One, the best of luck to all of you and God bless."

President Santos walked off the stage and out of the gym with the Secret Service trailing and doubtless ahead of him. Mr. Barkin walked back up to the podium, the awe of meeting his commander in chief apparent in his eyes.

"Alright everyone," Barkin collected himself and went on, "now that all the speeches are over let's get to the part you've all been waiting for, graduation. First up the valedictorians, Justine Flanner, Kimberly Possible, Felix Renton, and Bonnie Rockwaller please come up and get your medals."

Several rows of seats up Justine stood and worked her way across the row to the center aisle where she strode, more like paraded up to the podium with a very self sure and smug look on her face. Right next to Ron, Bonnie stood up and made her own way to the aisle where she walked up. Off to the side Felix rolled his wheelchair up to the stage, but rather than going up the ramp that had been made just for him he turned on his chair's jets and simply flew up to the stage much to the crowd's amusement. Curiously though no redheaded cheerleaders stood up and followed the three other valedictorians up to the stage.

"Kim Possible," Barkin looked down at the students for the missing redhead. "Has anyone seen Kim Possible?" After a few minutes of silence including a confused glance on the part of Kim's parents Barkin turned his gaze on Ron, "Alright Stoppable, where'd Ms. Possible get to, this is supposed to be her graduation and last I checked she wanted to walk at this thing."

"I don't know," Ron's voice carried loudly across the silent gymnasium, "Last I saw her she was looking pretty nervous and headed for the bathroom so she might still be in there throwing up."

"Well then," Barkin grumbled, "I guess we can just give her the medal when she comes up for her diploma, can we get someone to check the girl's bathrooms and get Ms. Possible back here?"

One of the perpetually cheerful counselors volunteered and slipped out the doors to go look for Kim, in the meantime the other three valedictorians got their medals and congratulations by the various officials who were sitting up on the stage.

Back in the mass of graduates sitting on the gym floor Tara turned to Ron, "I know that Bonnie's name ends with an R and we're the S's but how can she be right next to you?"

"I wondered about that after the practice run," Ron whispered back, "so I went and looked in the yearbook and it turns out we are loaded with L's and M's this year so Rockwaller and Stoppable actually ended up next to each other."

"Hm," Tara said, "I was expecting to be something more like a row behind Bonnie than only have you between the two of us. Not that that's bad, I just wasn't expecting it. Hey did you remind your parents to cheer when Bonnie goes up, her mom is out of town and her sisters wouldn't come."

"Yeah," Ron smiled at her, "and Yori too, I know sensei wanted to be here but spry as the old guy is he's still getting up there in years and Yori managed to talk him out of coming for his own good. Either way they're both out a cheering section and my parents were more than happy to fill in, Kim's too."

Before Tara could say anything Bonnie rejoined them and they all had to be quiet as Mr. Barkin started calling off the list of graduating seniors for them to walk to the stage and get their diploma. The three teens sat in increasing boredom as Barkin worked his way through the seventeen letters of the alphabet before he even got to the R's. The only notable excitement was when Kim once again failed to show for her diploma. Barkin waited nearly a whole minute for her to show but finally, world famous teen hero or not, the show had to go on.

Ron applauded enthusiastically when Felix was called up to get his diploma, Felix was his best guy friend and Ron was darn well going to support him. A few names later Bonnie was up to get her diploma, Ron and Tara applauded enthusiastically, they would have given her a standing ovation but Barkin had made it abundantly clear that applaud all they wanted the graduates were to stay seated. The applause from the audience, rather Ron, Tara, and Kim's families was expected on the part of the two blondes but was obviously a welcome surprise to the brunette who had known none of her family would be there for her graduation.

On his way up to the stage to get his own diploma Ron passed Bonnie and the look of pure gratitude and happiness in her eyes made Ron feel about ten feet tall. He really wished Kim could be there to see the sight, Kim certainly was a strong willed individual but she did respect her parents' judgment and seeing their stamp of approval for Bonnie would likely go a long way towards defusing Kim's dislike of the brunette.

Ron himself got a surprisingly large amount of applause. His parents were quite enthusiastic that he had managed to graduate despite his sometimes less than stellar academic performance and they let their pleasure be known. The Possibles seemed to let out all the built up familial pride they had for both their own daughter and her best friend. And despite Kim being the media face of the duo enough people knew that Ron helped saved the world that the majority of the audience was at least politely applauding him.

Tara took having to follow Ron's well known teen hero act in remarkably well stride, it probably helped that the blonde had known to expect what was coming for some time and her own applause was nothing to be ashamed of.

The rest of the alphabet proceeded quickly thereafter and wanting to pay special homage to their international graduate Mr. Barkin reserved the last slot for Yori who bowed appreciatively to the applause and cheers that greeted her diploma. After that the graduates turned their tassels, received a round of applause from their families and were then paraded out in an orderly fashion to mingle in the halls until they went home to start getting ready for the multitude of graduation parties that followed such an event.

Ron, Felix, Bonnie, Yori, and Tara all formed a little clump in the halls, one of many clusters of friends who were gathering for what was likely the last times in the halls of Middleton High School. Monique had joined them briefly but her parents had pulled her away for pictures, a fate that awaited all of the teenagers there that day.

"So Ron," Felix said, "you never found out where Kim ended up for the whole of graduation?"

"No," Ron sighed, "after she said she was feeling nervous and was headed to the bathroom I lost track of her and haven't seen her since. I'm starting to get a bit worried actually."

"Speaking of bathrooms," Yori interjected in her soft voice, "I had an extra cup of tea this morning to calm my nerves and I believe it is getting to me, if you will all excuse me?"

Yori peeled off from the group to relieve herself, shortly there after Tara's parents and Ms. Renton came and grabbed their own children leaving Ron and Bonnie standing there.

"Come on," Bonnie said, "it's a nice day out and if we're going to wait around we should at least do it outside. And my car is parked pretty close so I can get out of these heels."

The two walked outside to Bonnie's car where she hastily took off the heels she had worn to graduation and replaced them with her normal tennis shoes. Then they walked back to the front of the school where Yori could hopefully see them as she walked back from the bathroom.

"Hey," Bonnie broke the silence between the two, "I just realized this is a perfect time to give you your graduation present."

"Graduation present," Ron stammered, "um can you hold off on that for a few hours so I can run to the mall?"

"Nah," Bonnie smiled coyly, "I think this is a present we can both enjoy at the same time."

Before Ron could comprehend what Bonnie had said, much less come up with a response the brunette leaned up on her feet, wrapped her arms around Ron's neck and pulled his lips down to hers.

The sensation of being kissed by Bonnie was certainly… different than when Kim had done likewise under the moodulator; different thought it may have been it was by no means unpleasant and Ron quickly started kissing back.

"Ahem," a voice interrupted the pair. Ron turned expecting to see Yori an explanation already on his lips. His voice along with his blood drained from his face as he turned to see Kim standing there with a look of unadulterated rage on her face.

"Bonnie," Kim's voice seemed to have an inhuman growl behind it, "I've put up with your schemes and trying to steal my life long enough. And even though I didn't want to kill you in front of Ron if that's what it takes to save him from you then I'll kill you here and now."

"Kim," Ron stepped protectively in front of Bonnie at the word 'kill,' "I don't know what you're talking about but something's obviously wrong. You just need to stay right there and not do anything, the curse seal is doing something to you and we need to find a way to reverse it."

"No Ron," Kim said, "nothing is wrong, I finally know what I need to do. And that's killing Bonnie and Yori; they've taken over my life and ruined everything. And once they're dead everything will go back to normal, you'll see. And with Drakken, Shego, and all the other villains lying low we'll have finally done it, saved the world once and for all. But I can only do it by killing Bonnie and Yori."

"We have not done anything to you Possible-san," Yori walked out of the school in a relaxed but obviously wary pose, "if you will come to your senses I can help you regain control."

"I don't need your help," Kim venomously spat, "I need you to die!"

Kim shot her hand out, index and middle finger pointing at Yori like daggers. From the outstretched fingers a dart of blue flame shot towards the astonished ninja. Before Yori could do anything though Ron disappeared from in front of Bonnie and reappeared, hand out stretched in front of her causing Kim's attack to break upon his hand.

"Kim," Bonnie gasped, "that was…"

"Ninjutsu," Kim smirked and snarled at the same time, "which you two sluts didn't want me learning. But once I realized why you didn't want me to get stronger I started practicing in secret, spying on you when I needed to learn something. But now I realize it's still not enough, not as long as you two are forcing Ron to fight for you. I've got an answer for that too though, I'll just find a way to get stronger and it might take me awhile Ron, but I'll come back to save you I promise."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Before Ron could finish speaking Kim turned and with an obviously ki assisted leap she started off for the mountains west of Middleton.

"We have to go after her," panic was obvious in Ron's voice.

"Do we know where she's going?" Bonnie sounded concerned.

"Monkey Fist," Yori said, "he is the only person who can teach her the advanced jutsu she seeks. However I would request a minute to change out of these heels as I cannot fight as well as I should in them."

"Ron," the three teens turned to see Mr. and Mrs. Possible standing there, Ron walked over to the two leaving Bonnie and Yori standing. "I think you've got your minute," Bonnie leaned over, "but you should probably still hurry."

Meanwhile Ron had walked over to where the Dr's. P. were standing looking quite concerned.

"We saw Kim's outburst," Kim's normally confident mother was pensive and hesitant as she spoke, "She's been acting oddly for awhile now, you knew that of course but we didn't think she'd do anything like this or that she'd gotten so paranoid."

"Dear," Mr. Dr. P. said, "could you go make sure Jim and Tim are still in the car and not turning it into a fighter plane?" After the redhead left he went on, "Ronald I'm asking you man to man to do everything you can to get Kim back. But please don't get yourself killed trying; I don't know if Kim is too far gone to be saved but I do know that losing Kim or you would be bad enough, losing Kim and you would crush both our families."

"Don't worry Mr. Dr. P." Ron's voice was surprisingly steady, "we'll all come back safe and sound."

Ron jogged back over to where Yori was finishing putting on her normal shoes, she and Bonnie both looked up at him as he neared and the resolve between the three was nearly tangible. Before starting off Ron reached into his pocket and roused Rufus, the naked mole rat poked his head up wondering what the latest commotion was.

"Rufus ol' buddy," Ron looked down at his pet, "I need you to ride along with Yori this time, and hang on to something for me you'll know when to use it."

Rufus smartly saluted before diving back into Ron's pocket returning a few seconds later with a small metal object clutched in his claws. He then jumped over to land on Yori's shoulder where he stood up and squeaked a hello.

"Ready to go?" Bonnie said, "Kim's got a fair head start on us and I think we might need to use Ron's speed to catch up to her."

"She's heading into the mountains," Ron turned his head to listen with his inhuman hearing, "but I need to make one phone call first so let's head off that way and when I'm done we can catch up to her."

The three took off with a great bound Ron limiting the use of his powers to keep in step with Bonnie and Yori. He pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed a number.

"Mr. Kent," Ron said as the other end was picked up, "we've got a bit of a problem over here, any chance of you making it out this way in the next minute or so?"

"Next few minutes," Clark replied, "gas mains are rupturing up and down the Atlantic Seaboard, no obvious signs but this has Lex Luthor written all over it. Something tells me he wants me kept away from your problems."

"Well whenever you can," Ron said, "you said to call if Kim ever a major incident and well…"

"Right," came the reply, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Okay," Ron turned to Yori and Bonnie after hanging up, "The cavalry is on the way, now who wants a ride on the Ron Express?"

Bonnie and Yori sighed but grabbed onto his arms nevertheless. As soon as they were secure Ron let out all the stops on his power and started running on top of the trees since going around every tree in the forest Kim was fleeing through would have been far too time consuming. Soon enough even Bonnie and Yori could see the red speck ahead of them rapidly enlarging. Obviously knowing they were coming Kim jumped down next to a river and slid around into a fighting stance. Ron landed about twenty feet upstream and Bonnie and Yori unhooked from his arms and slid into their own fighting stances.

Ron had opened his mouth to speak, doubtless an attempt to convince Kim to return before violence was necessary but before the words left his mouth he looked up and scowled. The three ladies followed suit to see Monkey Fist hovering about fifty feet up in the air, he swiftly descended to stand next to Kim with a look of triumph on his face.

"I'm afraid I can't have you hurting my new apprentice," he said in a silky smooth voice, "but I must admit I'm glad you've tried, having the three of you in one place like this keeps me from having to hunt you down. Now Kimberly, if you'd like to keep going I'll deal with this riff raff and meet you at my dojo where we can start training."

"I want to kill Bonnie and Yori," Kim growled, "after that train me all you want but I want to be the one to kill those two."

"Kimberly," Monkey Fist was entirely composed, "are you going to let your desire for personal vengeance get in the way of actually accomplishing your vengeance? Those two will be dead whoever kills them, and after that you can gain the strength to remove their allies and your best friend will be returned to you."

"Alright," Kim said. She then turned around and leapt off the way she had been fleeing originally.

"Bonnie, Yori can you two handle this guy?" Ron looked at the two women.

"Of course," Bonnie smirked, "now go beat some sense into Kim."

"Thanks," Ron smiled, "just get Rufus close to Monkey Fist and he'll take care of the rest."

Ron leapt up in pursuit of Kim; Monkey Fist scowled and looked like he was about to jump up and grab Ron out of the air. But before he could move Bonnie shot her arms out and lifted up two rock slabs to the right and left of Monkey Fist and brought them together with a great deal of force. Monkey Fist staggered with the impact before turning a glare filled with evil on the two ladies and lunging forward. Bonnie and Yori leapt back and away as Yori drew one of her fans and slashed it across creating a blade of air that sped towards Monkey Fist who had to duck to the ground in anger before straightening and studying the two.

Meanwhile Ron was speeding across the treetops after Kim, she turned her head and seeing him shouted, "Don't come after me Ron; I need to do this so I can help you."

Ron shouted back, "Kim you need help right now, I need you to stop this and come back with me."

Kim turned her whole body but kept leaping across the treetops, "Ron I know you've been tricked by Bonnie and Yori and you're not yourself. And even though I don't want to hurt you if you make me I'll escape by force."

Ron sighed as he kept up the pursuit, "Kim I don't want to hurt you either but if you don't stop this right now I'll have to save you from yourself."

Kim frowned, a look of sadness crossing her face but she shot her hands out like when she attacked Yori and darts of fire shot from her outstretched fingers. Ron didn't miss a step as he caught the two darts and threw them up into the air behind him where they would dissipate harmlessly.

Kim frowned once more, this time with a look of aggravation crossing her face. She closed her eyes in the air and Ron watched as black vines crawled across her skin. When she shot a new pair of fire darts at Ron they were significantly larger and faster moving but he still only slowed the tiniest bit as he caught them and once again flung them up into the air behind him.

Kim outright scowled as she stopped running and perched on a treetop, Ron stopped on the treetop nearest to her a mere two feet away. He looked on with great concern as Kim closed her eyes once more and concentrated. The black vines covering her body started widening until they formed a deathly black covering over her entire body. When she opened her eyes the bright lively green Ron had come to know over the years was gone, instead the whole of her eyes glowed a deep almost blood red.

Kim held her hands out to the side and two blue flames started swirling in her palms, bringing her arms up and together the fire merged together. As it swirled around the blue flame started growing larger and larger. As it neared Ron he jumped back to a more removed treetop to avoid having his clothes catch fire. The ball slowed as it grew larger and seemed to stop spinning and growing at about five feet across. Kim's red eyes glowed at him just over the top as the ball leapt from her hands towards Ron. As it sped towards him it started to grow once more at an alarming pace.

Ron braced himself against the tree and planted his hands under the fireball as it hit. The blue mass of fire seemed to push forwards with a great deal of force and Ron could see his suit start to smolder in the intense heat. Breathing out he desperately prayed that his ice breath would chose right then to manifest. As though someone out there was listening ice crystals started leaking from his mouth and his coat stopped smoking. With the cold working against it Ron noticed that the fireball seemed to be pressing forward with less intensity and he was soon able with an effort to push the fire upwards straight into the sky.

Ron looked as Kim's deep red eyes went wide open in shock; obviously she had expected that attack to do more than singe his clothes.

"Give up Kim," Ron said, "it's over and I don't want to hurt you but your parents asked me to bring you back and I'm going to do just that."

"You're right about one thing," Kim replied, "it is over but the only place I'm going is to learn how to save you."

Kim leapt forward and Ron's eyes opened in shock as she reached into her pocket, pulled out a small box and opened it.

Bonnie rolled forward under Monkey Fist's fire whip and kicked the ground sending several spikes of rock jutting out of the ground. Monkey Fist jumped up and perched himself on of them in time to swing his whips at Yori who used a funnel of air to propel herself into the air over the whip of fire. Coming down she swung her fan and sent a blade of air at Monkey Fist. He released one of his fire whips and ignited the air coming at him by shooting a jet of fire into it, as the wall of fire neared him he caught it with his free hand and reformed a fire whip with it.

"Am I the only one who thinks we must look ridiculous?" Bonnie said as Yori landed next to her, "I mean we're fighting a half monkey and we're wearing skirts."

"It could be worse," Yori pointed out, "we could be fighting a half monkey wearing skirts and heels."

"Good point," Bonnie sighed.

"Are you two done?" Monkey Fist was tapping his foot, "I'm trying to kill you not be talked to death."

"Well it's not our fault you're standing there taking it," Bonnie smirked, "if you want to try and come over here be our guest."

Monkey Fist snarled as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out the Omega Simia, "You two are quite strong and it will take some more… straightforward measures but you two will serve me just as faithfully as Kimberly. Even if I have to forcibly make you do so."

Monkey Fist leapt forward with the Omega Simia outstretched, Bonnie raised up a hand and a wall of rock followed suit. Rather than go around it Monkey Fist simply used his free hand to punch through the rock wall. However that pause was all that Bonnie and Yori needed, a flash darted out and Monkey Fist screamed in agony. Rufus landed on the ground between Monkey Fist and Bonnie holding the Lotus Blade as a katana in his paws.

Bonnie and Yori watched as Monkey Fist staggered back and looked down at the statue in his hand to see a large gash down the front.

"You seem to have forgotten," Yori said casually, "That Ron-san is not the only one other than you to possess Mystical Monkey Power. And now that you are weakened you are also vulnerable."

"You've also forgotten what I'm capable of," Monkey Fist sneered, "I won't make the same mistake twice, and once I've repaired this statue you two will serve me or die."

Bonnie stomped her foot down and two spikes shot up from the ground towards Monkey Fist, however before they could hit him he took flight and seconds later was a rapidly shrinking dot.

"Good job Rufus," Bonnie looked down at the naked mole rat, "I think we can chalk that up as a win for the good guys."

"A win for now," Yori was staring off after Monkey Fist, "the Omega Simia is damaged and it will take Monkey Fist some time to repair it, but with or without Possible-san he will return more powerful and more evil than ever."

Ron opened his eyes slowly and tried to sit up, "Take it slow," a familiar voice said to him, "you took a real beating and you're going to need a few minutes to heal yourself from it."

"Mr. Kent?" Ron looked up to see his mentor standing there in his red and blue Superman outfit, "what happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me that," Clark walked over to Ron and held out a hand to help him up.

"Well Kim opened up this box," Ron took the hand, "and there was a green glowing rock in there, then there was a lot of fire and then you're telling me to wake up."

"Kryptonite," Clark frowned, "no doubt a gift from Lex Luthor. Any idea where Kim went?"

"Well she was going to go learn from Monkey Fist," Ron said, "but she was just heading west and once you get into the thirteen and fourteen thousand feet mountains there are more places to hide than even we could search."

"Then there's not much we can do for or about Kim at the moment," Clark looked off to the west, "Bonnie and Yori managed to hurt Monkey Fist pretty badly so we've got some breathing space. Let's go pick them up and we'll plan our next moves."

**Middleton – Stoppable Residence – 27 May**

"Dear are you all packed," Mrs. Stoppable called up to her son, "we have to leave for the airport in about twenty minutes if we want to get there in time for your flight to Japan. And before you go there are some people here who want to say goodbye to you."

"Oh," Ron poked his head out of his room and paused his iPod, "who's here?"

"Well you'll have to come down and see," she shouted up, "but make sure you're finished packing I won't have you missing your flight because you don't have all your underwear in your bag."

"Yeah yeah," Ron sighed walking out of his room, "I just need to bring my bags down, you made sure I had everything packed last night."

Ron walked downstairs to see Bonnie and Yori standing in the living room. Everyone had been a bit down in the week since Kim had gone with Monkey Fist but the two girls seemed to have pulled themselves together in order to see Ron off.

"Hey Ron," Bonnie smiled at him, "got all your music on your iPod for the flight yet?"

"Yeah," Ron replied, "I'm listening to Everyday Superhero, I thought it was an appropriate choice, so what are you two doing here?"

"We felt it would be inappropriate for us to let you leave for Yamanouchi without wishing you luck," Yori said, "and we wished to see how you were doing since Possible-san left."

"I'm doing alright," Ron walked over to the two, "how are you two?"

"Fine for the most part," Bonnie said, she was about to go on but right then her cell phone went off, checking the display she frowned, "it's my mom I'll be back as soon as I can fend her off."

Bonnie slipped out the front door, Yori wasted little time speaking, "I am glad we are alone, I wished to have the chance to wish you well in your life with Bonnie-san."

"What are you talking about," Ron scratched his head, "is Bonnie going to Yamanouchi to train too?"

"No," Yori shook her head, "but at the high school after graduation I saw you two outside. It is obvious you have made your choice and I respect that, I only hope we can remain friends."

"That, that was, Bonnie was just, I still haven't," Ron sighed looked at Yori and then grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Kissing Yori was once again different from kissing Bonnie or Kim, but like both before was not at all unpleasant and Yori quickly became an enthusiastic participant.

The two pulled apart and Yori looked up at Ron wide eyed, "Why did you… I saw you and Bonnie-san kissing, do you not care for her."

Ron stepped back and sighed, "Bonnie you can come in," the door opened and the brunette walked in with a look of confusion on her face as Ron went on, "Look you two told me on Valentines Day that you both like me. And however it happened it turns out that I like both of you."

Bonnie and Yori glanced at each other before speaking simultaneously, "so what do we do next?"

"I don't know," Ron walked between the two and put an arm around each of their shoulders, "I just know that this isn't the time to be making that kind of decision. How about I get on that plane, go to Japan and learn everything I can from Sensei, you two keep training here and when I come back we beat Monkey Fist into the ground and save Kim. Once we've done that we can work on figuring 'us' out, whatever that ends up looking like."

"Sounds good to me," Bonnie said, "Monkey Fist may have Kim but we know his weakness and next time he's going down."

"We have complete faith in you Ron-san," Yori said, "and when you return the three of us will be ready to face the future together and see where it takes us."

"Yeah," Ron said wistfully, "We'll just have to see where the future takes us."

**End Part 1**

AN: Ah endings are always so bittersweet, on the one had you get to write all the cool scenes you've had in your head from the start and it's so much fun to see them finally on your computer screen. On the other hand though it means saying goodbye to the characters you've come to know and love writing for the duration of your story. However this is not the end for this little tale quite yet, there is a second part to come with more twists and turns and the answers to all your lingering questions. But I'm taking a break from this story for awhile to plan out part two to the detail I'd like to go into it with. In the meantime starting next Friday I'll be working on a story called Second Chances, I'm excited to write it since it's been in my head from about oh Chapter two of this story. Other than that though I hope you enjoyed this chapter and every other one of this story, a little note that the Second Annual Fannie awards are going on, if you don't know what that means check the Kim Possible Forums on this site. And if you already know or find out what's going on I would greatly appreciate your votes, but even if you don't vote for me you should still vote since every vote is important… oh what the heck vote for me!


End file.
